


Mischief Managed

by jaylm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Post Thor Movie, Anal Sex, Avengers cast, Banished Loki, F/M, Frostpudding, Hiddlesworth, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki's Kids, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No magic for Loki, Odin's Parenting, Odin's Ravens, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki, Protective Thor, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tomki, thunderpudding - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylm/pseuds/jaylm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless crimes against many people of different realms, Loki was banished to live within the confines of mortal bodies with no recollection of his true Godly heritage. This is how he will stay until he learns his own lessons of humility. But how will Thor handle it when he hunts down and finds Loki in mortal form?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was rare for someone as powerful as the God of Thunder to feel so helpless. Within his lifetime, he could remember exactly three. There was the time the All-Father banished him to Earth in order to learn a lesson. He knew now what Odin did was for the best of everyone; had he been allowed to become king with that mindset, it would have ended in a bloody and tragic war.

The second time was his first coupling with Loki. While he knew they both had enough partners to know the finer points of being intimate, he still found himself to be on edge. Loki was more than willing to lead him through it with a smile and a tease about the Thunder God suddenly turning into a blushing virgin. It didn't take long for Thor to regain his bearings and take his proper place as the dominant to Loki's demanding submissions. The night, although began with clumsy movements and too many questions, will still live in his memory as one of Thor's most favorite moments. The moment he finally had Loki exactly how he wanted him.

But then there was the third moment of helplessness. Standing behind the All-Father, in the court with Loki on his knees and awaiting the order of death or torture. Odin's booming voice made Thor numb and for a moment, he wondered if he dreamed the entire thing. “Loki Laufeyson.” Both the accused and the thunderer flinched at the surname. No longer was he named under Odin. “I hereby sentence you to live out your days in Midgard within the confines of the mortals, until such a day comes you remember your heritage. If this day does pass, you will be summoned and trials will begin anew.”

Thor kept his eyes on Loki. With his black hair hanging in his face and his naturally thin form looking especially starved, Thor bit back the urge to demand mercy. But he knew he was too involved. Loki was his lover, after all. It was impossible for the thunder god to get much closer than that.

Because of this, he knew Odin would take his words and cast them aside. He was not to allow his emotions to overrule his judgement. Even if Loki was the one in his bed every night, he was still also the reason behind much destruction in three out of the nine realms. Banishing him to Midgard, with his magic and memory sealed, would be the most humane. Some may thing just a little too humane.

Thor sucked in a breath and looked away as the sentence was carried out. Loki finally looked up at Odin only to feel a sharp sting corse through his veins as his precious magic was sealed and forced deep within him, out of his reach. He tried not to scream as his insides seemed to implode as one of his greatest gifts was readjusted and toyed with. He refrained from begging for this to stop, knowing it was too late to try and appeal to that side of Odin. He'd long since lost the All-Father's trust and now he would pay the price.

He shook and looked over at Thor, willing the god to look at him with what little magic he managed to pull before he lost connection with it completely. He held Thor's gaze in his own as he was forced to his feet. His blank stare was something unnerving to the court but he knew Thor would understand. While his adopted brother was lost in many fields of knowledge, Loki knew he understood movements and expressions. Anything that even remotely related to combat, Thor could read. And even if this was Loki's surrender, they both knew this was far from over.

It was then the trickster had the nerve to smile. Once more, something that would be lost to everyone but the one who mattered. Thor's eyes softened a fraction, but otherwise his expression didn't change. He stood solid as Odin banished Loki. A light surrounded his thin frame and engulfed his entire being. But the smile didn't fade. Thor stared at him until he couldn't see his face anymore. He knew what this was. He knew this would be another game at first. But Odin wouldn't settle for just the game. He wanted this lesson learned. He wanted Loki redeemed at any cost. And that was clear in this punishment. Odin turned and gave Thor a tired look. Thor looked back at him, but couldn't find himself with any emotion to offer his father. He was hollow. A piece of him was cast from Asgard on this day and as much as he couldn't admit it to anyone, it was the truth.

The court was completely oblivious to the true dilemma. The murmurs of the crowd continued as everyone left. Only one voice echoed in Thor's head, whispering the words his smile left unspoken.

_Come find me._

 

Thor took what little he knew about magic and applied it to finding the people who would become Loki. Considering the growing amount of people on Midgard coupled with the face that Loki's own magic laid dormant and untraceable, it was worse than trying to find a needle in a haystack. Then, an idea struck. He took to the streets of Midgard, uncaring about the strange looks he would get for his garb. If anything, maybe the look would reignite something in Loki's mind and bring him to follow. Even if it was only a subconscious feeling, he could work with it. He notice a child reading a thin paper book with pictures and words. He frowned. “What is this you read?”

The kid looked up at him, gave him a confused look and responded. “Ain't ya ever heard of a comic book, mister?” He watched as the child turned back to it. A colorful cover with a muscular man in red and blue flying up above buildings with a fist pointed to the sky. Thor tilted his head and took in the title, simple and to the point: Superman.

It was then Thor returned to Asgard and took a lesson in subtly. If he was to attract Loki, he would have to give him something familiar without trying to shock his system, at least at first.

He dropped the idea in the mind of a mortal through retellings of myths and his own experiences. While the story was a little stretched, it would be enough to attract all manners of people. Hopefully, Loki hadn't aged enough already to miss the childhood curiosity. If so, he could only hope either he has children to bring them to him or his death loops back and he picks up the comic at the next turn. While his little bud became a flower, he used the scrying tools Loki left behind to peek in on Midgard.

He could only marvel at how fast his story spread. They chose a good name for their company. But this was also a curse. With so many people looking at them, it was hard to keep track. None of them seemed to look deeply enough. There were plenty of people who picked apart each and every word, but none in the way he was sure his brother would.

He began watching as more forms of media caught onto his story. He focused on the voice actors who portrayed his brother. Many only gave him the cackling madman approach that was so appealing to the many looking for good to win. He searched their faces and found nothing. No sign of his brother in any of their eyes.

Then he heard they were to become a motion picture. It seemed they were held in a high regard in this particular time. As soon as he heard, he shifted his focus completely. They already found a man to play Thor himself; a man much too small in his opinion. He didn't waste his concentration as he focused on his brother's role. No doubt it would at least pull him to the surface whether he got the part or not.

He found another dead end for his troubles.

Thor groaned to himself, tired after years of working non stop with tools of which he knew little. He wanted to throw the water bowl and possibly would have done so if it weren't for its previous owner.

He sucked in a breath and decided to humor himself with a bit of narcissism. With a few murmurs into the water, he looked to the actor that would portray him.

“-really think you would be better suited for Loki. Is there any way you could lose all the muscle?” The Thunder God blinked and took a better look at the other man.

He was exasperated, but otherwise caught in good humor about the entire event. Through the neatly shaven beard, Thor could tell was a very defined face of a man from another time, with eyes that screamed of intelligence. While his hair was a blond mess, he wondered about the curls straightened, black and firmly tamed. He had to have a closer look at this man who would pretend to be his brother.

 

That night, Tom found himself caught in a downpour. With little warning, lightening struck above and soaked everyone to the bone. He trotted through the storm to his hotel and shook off as much water as possible before entering the lobby. It seemed impolite to leave a pool of water right near the receptionist, after all.

He immediately headed for his room with only thoughts of bed. The day was a long one and finding out his work out routine had all been for naught was enough to exhaust him just far enough. Now, he had to work on losing that extra muscle mass to become the contrast of the character he originally aimed. Loki, although a very intriguing character, was not one who was known for his amazing strength.

He stepped into his room and paused as he realized the light was already on. From his position, he could only see the corner of the bed, the rest of the suite was completely out of his sight. Maybe housekeeping came in and forgot to get the light.

He stepped in slowly and carefully to find a rather large man sitting on his bed. From his studying on the part, he immediately recognized the hair and the bright red cape. Maybe that was the reason behind the almost overwhelming feeling of familiarity. He didn't feel any of the fear he knew he should. After all, there was a stranger in his hotel room, dressed as Thor, sitting on his bed.

Maybe he was simply hallucinating. “Excuse me?”

The man turned and there was a sudden jump in Tom's heart. Their eyes locked as the stranger stood and walked towards him. He was forced to look up at the man, a feat which not many have accomplished.

Tom stood his ground and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I'm not sure how you got into this room, but this one is already occupied. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience but..” He gasped when his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look away.

The man was strong, that much Tom could tell. But he held his face in his fingers as if he were afraid of breaking Tom's jaw. He studied his face, his neck, his shoulders, his eyes. It was only when the man smoothed out Tom's hair and stared deeply into the other's eyes that his own widened a fraction. “Loki...”

Tom was pulled into a hug. His brow furrowed in confusion as he slowly wrapped his own arms around the other man. There was no way for him to respond. After a moment, he pushed at the other's shoulders and looked up. “I think it's time for you to go now.” He kept his voice to a gentle coo.

He blinked and shook his head stubbornly. “No. No, I cannot. I have searched for decades. I have searched through many and I never let go of the hope that I would someday find you.”

Tom frowned and looked into the tall stranger's eyes. He was in no immediate danger, but he couldn't be sure this wouldn't turn to something out of his control. “Did you hit your head by any chance?”

“No?”

“Have a bit too much to drink?”

“No.”

“Are you here to audition for the part of Thor?”

He laughed a deep, hearty laugh. “I do not need such things for I am Thor, God of Thunder.”

Tom's lips pursed. “Right.” He didn't dare assume this man was kidding. He had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't. And if he wanted this situation properly defused, he thought it best to keep calm and just agree. “Well... Thor... I'm sorry, but I have to retire for the night and I cannot do that with you in the room.”

“But... Loki!”

“Please, call me Tom.”

Thor frowned. By his mortal name? But why would-? Then he saw it. He could already see the hints of Loki in this man's eyes. He knew in that body was the God of Mischief ready to resurface. But there was also a layer he didn't notice until now. A soft side Loki didn't have before. A humble bravado which must have come from years of being a god embodied in a mortal. But most of all, he saw denial. Loki wasn't going to resurface so long as Tom denied himself the identity of the god Thor could already see.

Thor nodded. “Yes. Tom.”

Tom offered him a smile and guided him to the door. “I'm sure we'll see each other. On set, perhaps.”

Thor nodded numbly and watched as Tom opened the door for him. “Yes. Until we meet again,” He took a small pause then added, “Tom.”

The smile didn't fade as he walked out the door. Thor looked back to watch it slowly and carefully slip into place and then he heard the sound of a chain slipping into place. He felt a kick to the stomach as he realized what it was; he was not welcome back in that room. The god sucked in a deep breath and headed down the hall. Now that he knew which body Loki inhabited, he could focus on freeing him and regaining his partner.

He resisted the urge to turn back to Tom's room in favor of another small mission; finding someone to help him communicate with the Loki he knew was in there.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the exact moment he realized his feelings for his brother were something much more than platonic. It was one of the many gatherings thrown together when Thor and his warriors would come back from yet another successful quest and a rather large boar as part of their spoils. Thor was sure his father let them go just to have something to keep him busy. He was a active prince in need of a lot of adventures, after all.

Thor found his eyes on Loki for the better part of the night. His trickster brother smiled and spoke with a woman they'd all seen around the halls before. One of the handmaids, Thor was sure. Her blond hair was held back in a simple gold headdress, brown eyes shining through pale, flawless skin. She smiled about something he said and returned with her own quip at which Loki laughed. It was very clear they were both interested in each other. Thor felt something inside him tighten.

He watched his younger brother smile and grab hold of her hand. With a light bow, he placed a kiss on her knuckle. Not once did they lose eye contact and Thor could see this woman was nearly overcome with want. She opened her mouth in protesting moan as Loki let go and walked away from her casually, the smirk still on his lips.

Thor's brow furrowed in confusion as Loki took his place at his side. “She craves you.”

“Yes.”

“Then why did you leave her?”

Loki scoffed and took a drinking horn from its stand. “I choose to revel in the anticipation of courting. And so will she. These are things you cannot rush.”

Thor looked back at her. The harlot's eyes never left his brother. He felt a possessive flare take over his mind. The thought made him back up just a bit. Perhaps he was a little too invested in Loki for his own good.

 

From the view of someone living on Midgard, the man was a large. He was well over the average height and from what Thor understood, his body could hold a large amount of muscle while still looking natural within it.

If there was anyone on Midgard that could play this part while at the same time awakening Loki, it was this man. Their faces were similar enough to ignite that appeal Thor was sure he saw in Tom's eyes. It didn't take much guidance for this man to become the God of Thunder.

Thor didn't hesitate much after the the announcement was made. He needed to speak with this man before he had the chance to meet his brother.

“Congratulations, Christopher. You will make a fine god.” Thor took this time to size up the actor portraying him. Yes, he would definitely be a fine fit.

Chris turned to the newcomer and frowned at him. “I'm sorry, who are you?”

Thor smiled and stood up to his full height, only a few inches taller than the man before him. “I am Thor.” The god expected a similar reaction to Tom's. An agreement which was clear he didn't believe him and ushered away.

Instead, he got a laugh. “Oh. Right. Okay. Did Liam put you up to this?”

“No.” Thor frowned. “I am here to discuss a manner of much importance.”

The smile faded from Chris's face as he processed what this man was saying. “You're serious.”

“I am.”

With the smile faded, Thor could see the thoughts traveling through Chris. He was easier to read than Tom if only by a little bit. He stood tall and tilted his head slightly and Thor knew he was asking if he should take this seriously.

Thor just watched calmly as the gears turned in the other's head. There was a certain familiar appeal to this man. An intelligence which held a very different weight than the scholar. It was instinctual and it was because of this that he could properly predict the other's next move. He looked over his shoulder as a couple of people walked by before looking at the door. “Let's talk somewhere else.”

Thor was grateful for the his sense. He had dealt with many looking at him like he were insane and while he could stand the questioning and the looks on most days, there was something far more important at hand. He explained the story to Hemsworth, a long tale as they walked through the streets. Chris stayed silent and simply let the god talk, asking questions and voicing his disbelief after the story finished.

A sudden bolt of lightening striking the ground before him helped sway him just a bit.

“I don't know this man. We won't be meeting until tomorrow. How can you be so sure I have the ability to awaken Loki?” Chris frowned with another thought. “And even if I could, why would I want to?”

“You will awaken Loki with little more than your ability to mimic me.” He couldn't properly tell Chris why he would want to awaken the God of Mischief, so instead he simply placed his hand on the other's shoulder. A small shockwave moved through his body, but he didn't acknowledge it as Thor spoke. “You are a good man, Christopher. I hope you will be a valuable ally in this quest.”

Without knowing exactly what to say, Chris only found it in him to nod. He noticed his last question went unanswered but it didn't seem important. There was no avoiding Loki's host. Not when they would be working together. Maybe when the film was done, they would be allowed to go their own separate ways without any attachment.

As soon as Chris met Tom, that thought flew right out the window.

Tom wasn't at all what the Australian actor was expecting. From Thor's tales, he understood the God of Lies was laying dormant inside Tom. He half expected a snide comment and possibly a few cool, aloof insults at his expense. Or at the very least a diva. Instead, he got a smile and a hand shake followed by a bit of note comparisons and talk of previous jobs and future goals.

If this was the Loki Thor described, then there was major changes in his personality. Any statement that could possibly be offensive was nothing more than a tease; a friendly banter back an forth. Something Chris himself was used to after his own experiences with his brothers. He had no problem joking right back with the Brit.

Thor kept his distance and simply watched Chris and Tom interact for the beginning of the recording process. He felt a slight pang in his heart every time he would hear that laugh and look up to find them close. Too close in Thor's opinion.

He confronted Chris about it only to have the actor shake his head and smile. “Trust me, mate. I have no intentions of taking him away from you. As cool of a guy Tom is, I'm married. That's not going to change.”

Thor wasn't convinced.

He allowed the issue to be overlooked when he finally saw Tom in an outfit very similar to the one Loki wore. With a clean shaven face and his hair properly tamed, it was made even more clear this was the end of his search. He wanted to rush onto the set and run off with his brother's host. He wanted to at least touch him again. And he couldn't resist it anymore.

He waited until the dressing room emptied of everyone but Loki. He smiled as Tom noticed him in the mirror. “You look stunning.”

Tom turned to the other. “Yes. I'm sure I look just like your brother now.”

“So you remember me?”

“You're not exactly one easy to forget.” The words held the memory of their last encounter. Thoughts of their interaction still continued to travel through Tom's mind. He couldn't place it as anything other than an odd event. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad. Just.... odd.

He jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts by the large hand on the back of his head. Thor kept him at arms length for now, but still smiled in a way that seemed much too personal for two strangers. “So you have not forgotten my quest.”

Still, Tom felt his own lips upturn. There was a stirring inside him he couldn't quite describe. It was much more powerful than simple lust, but he didn't dare think of it as anything too deep. He did just meet this man, after all. “No, I haven't.” The words were softer than Tom expected. He cleared his throat and broke eye contact. “I almost expected you to move on to someone else. There's really no proof I'm the one...”

Thor pressed his forehead to Tom's and sighed through his nose. “I do not need anymore proof than what is before me. I know you are Loki and it is only a matter of time before you see it as well.” He grabbed hold of Tom's chin again and looked him deep in the eyes. “I will free you, Loki.”

The green flash in Tom's eyes was quick, but definitely there. Possibly magic, possibly a quick emotion from the dormant god, he couldn't be sure. He turned away before he could push this any further. “I will find you when the day ends. In the meantime, good luck.” He walked out the door with nothing else to say.

Tom just stood by while a whispering sigh called from somewhere in the room. _Thor..._ The soft voice was a deep rasp somewhat similar to his own tone. It held weight of a softened anger and just a pang of sadness.He glanced around for a brief moment, wondering if he shared the room with someone else. When no one came into sight, he shook it off and suckedin a deep breath. He needed to get focused. It was time to get a bit of work done for the day.

He gave the mirror another glance, half expecting his reflection to move on its own before turning and walking out.

 

He studied the script and knew it by heart. He did his fair share of research on the character to play him to the best of his ability. He knew Loki would start out as a tragic and misguided figure and would continue to be that when everyone else was expecting the cackling madman.

Tom just didn't realize how easily he could slip into the role.

It became important he make every movement to a tee. He needed this story told and he wasn't too sure why. He felt like he's been through this before. Or something similar at the very least.

He felt a pang of longing as soon as he witnessed Chris in costume. The echoing voice from the dressing room didn't help stifle it either. He tensed, thought about his part and decided to work with the feeling. After all, he was playing the little brother. Wasn't it normal to do everything you can to make big brother proud?

He would be lying to himself if he said there was nothing more behind the looks. When he watched the playbacks, he winced at the look in his own eyes. The look continued to be on his mind until the day's end when they were free to go their own separate ways.

“How about a drink, mate?” Chris asked with a smile.

Tom returned with his own. “An amazing idea.”

It didn't take them long to find a bar to their liking. A simple place with drinks was all they needed. Nothing so crowded that they would have to elbow through to simply get past the front door, but not so empty they would be the only patrons there. Santa Fe had no shortage of such things.

They spoke about the days events in the comfort of the bar. Most didn't give the two a second glance and for the time being they were left alone. It gave them plenty of room to get to know each other.

Tom could see a lasting friendship with this man. The connection was one that was instant and natural and he couldn't see it doing much more than growing.

_Do not get too close..._ he heard that same echoing voice clear in his ear. _It will only lead to a troubling situation._

He ignored it for the time being. Right now, he wanted to focus on unwinding. Later he could worry about the voice in his head and the men surrounding him.

They ended the night not too long after it began. Both were particularly tired from the work on set and the next day wouldn't be that much easier. They said their good nights and headed back to their rooms.

Tom nearly cried out in surprise when he walked through the door to see Thor standing in front of the door.

The god frowned at him. “Where have you been?”

Tom regarded him carefully. The words themselves sounded like a panicked mother waiting for her rebellious son. The tone was simply one of curiosity. Surely Thor knew he had no control over Tom. Had he thought he had the other even slightly at his command, he would've hunted him down himself instead of waiting alone in the room. “I had a drink with the actor playing you. Why do you ask?”

Thor gave a nod of acknowledgement and a soft grunt before walking back into the room and sitting at the desk. “I was simply curious to how you spend your time when you are not.... 'acting,' as you call it.” There was a small mess of papers obviously shuffled through and studied. Thor had taken his time alone to do research on the mortal.

Tom's lips pressed in a thin line at the sight. “I understand if you were bored, but please don't go through my things without my permission.”

Thor glanced at the desk and nodded. He wondered for a moment why Tom hadn't snapped at him. Had these been Loki's papers, he would be lucky to leave the room with half of his blood still in his body. Was it truly possible for him to have changed so much in these past years? “Apologies.”

Tom smiled softly and rearrange the paperwork, briefly wondering if Thor knew enough to browse his computer as well. “No need for apologies.”

Thor tilted his head. Strange...

Once everything was back in its rightful place, Tom turned to his companion and stared at him thoughtfully. This man who claimed god made him feel strange. And it was clear now there was no shooing him away. So, why not make the best of it? “Thor, would you mind telling me about Loki?”

“No, not at all. I was beginning to think you did not believe me.”

Tom sat himself down in one of the chairs and sighed. “I'm still skeptical, yes. But it couldn't hurt to learn a bit about him, right?”

Thor sat at the edge of the bed and nodded reluctantly. “I suppose. It is possible the stories may ignite some memories within you. What is it you like to know?”

Tom smiled softly at the god. “Everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

As a young boy, Tom was very prone to extremely vivid, lucid dreams. They would vary from nightmares of being chased to small childish pranks he would play on oblivious bystanders. As he grew, they became more complex and less like games. It was as if his brain waited until it was more developed then pulled from stories he'd long since forgotten. But what was the most confusion thing to Tom was, out of all these dreams, there was only that reoccurred.

It started when he was eight and at this time, he wasn't entirely sure if it was a dream. He was lost in a thick patch of woods. Cold and alone, he shivered and fear of predators crept into his thoughts. He didn't know where he was or how safe he would be wandering around the woods So, he entered a cave. Hopefully, a search team would be there soon to bring him home.

Upon entering the cave, he felt an overwhelming sense of belonging. For some reason, he knew this was where he needed to be. He walked in deeper. The chill of the forest left his skin the deeper he went and the cave itself started to narrow. It became too tight for any adult to fit through.

Eight year old Tom moved through without a problem.

Just when he thought it would get too tight, the cave opened to a strange pocket. The rock walls were a deep red, dry and smooth to the touch but they looked to drip to the floor. In the very center of the room was a large cocoon untouched by the red of the walls. It was old; the strange material, looking as if it were once white, was stained yellow and grey from age. It was attached from the ceiling to the floor in several different spots with no possible way to swing or turn it. The first time he saw it, Tom was afraid to touch it. He feared what might be held inside. After all, he was only a child. What if it was something he couldn't handle?

The dream came again when he hit adolescence. It began with him instantly in the room with the large cocoon. This time, Tom walked up and touched it gently. It was cool to the touch, as if the inside held nothing more than ice. Then something inside moved as if to engulf his hand. It startled him enough to wake him.

On the third time, Tom was confident he could handle whatever creature was in that cocoon. He spent the entire dream tearing at it with his fingers. He got nothing more than bloody hands on that particular night. As much as he tried, he couldn't free the creature inside. He looked up at it and frowned. Maybe there was a very good reason for it to be sealed away. Maybe he wasn't in here to free the strange creature, but here to make sure it didn't get out.

On the fourth and fifth time, he sat by and stared at it. He studied its every curve and every attachment along with the every surface of the room. He predicted how thick the cocoon was by once again touching it and allowing whatever was on the other side to touch back.

On the sixth time, he spoke to the cocoon. Now older and used to this dream, he understood there was truly nothing for him to do until he woke up. He was too large to squeeze out the little corridor and explore the forest, so he was left alone. He told it about his career and his life as if it could respond in turn. He told it about anything which excited him before he began to feel silly for talking to something that possibly didn't understand him.

The seventh came the night Thor spoke of freeing Loki. That night, Tom found a deep tear in the side of the cocoon. His blood ran cold.

 

Caffeine became Tom's best friend for a few weeks after his dream. He didn't bring it up, only shoving it in the back of his mind as something to analyze later. Sleep became a tease, only appearing long enough to show him the same rip before forcing him awake. As much as he tried, he could not get a full night, or even a full hour.

He hoped his insomnia would give way soon, but didn't do anything to force himself into sleep. Right now, he could focus on being the villain. The stories Thor told him intergraded into his performance of Loki. If the God of Mischief did exist, he hoped he could at least please him with a proper portrayal.

He flipped through the script countless times. He knew it word for word and learned how to deliver every line in the fashion of the intelligent trickster. But he looked over it once more for good measure.

The words on the page blurred.

“You need sleep, Mate.” The statement cut through and forced Tom back into reality. He hadn't even realized he nodded off until he was looking up at Chris. Concern was written all over the Aussie's face.

He blinked his bleary eyes and offered his co-star a smile. “I'm fine.” He nearly winced at his own statement. He was always a terrible liar.

Chris wasn't so easily convinced. He sat down next to Tom, his eyes searching the other's face. While the make-up artist was skilled, the bags did show ever so slightly under his eyes. His movement off screen was slow as if he were saving his finite energy for Loki.

But Tom was an adult. Chris couldn't force him to sleep anymore than he could force anyone else. But he knew there was someone who could. He patted Tom on the knee. “Only one more scene to be shot for the day.”

Tom nodded.

Chris never looked away. He could only hope it would be enough to exhaust the other.

“Tom, Chris. You're needed on set.”

Tom closed his script and pulled himself to his feet. Chris watched his face and noticed all the fatigue was suddenly covered, his smile brighter than before. “Well, this is it.”

Chris hopped up to his feet and nodded. “A drink afterwords?”

“Sure.”

 

Thor waited in the room for Tom to make his reappearance. The tired look on the mortal's face had him worried. Something told him the trickster had something to do with this. Unfortunately, there was little he could do other than trust that Tom could handle himself.

Then the phone rang with a call from Chris who had given him the name of a bar, a request for help and nothing more. Thor stormed into the bar and blinked at what he saw. The place was full of different patrons in all different states of intoxication. He wondered just how strong the Midgardian alcohol could be. He pushed his way through the crowd where he saw Chris casually drinking in the back corner where it was dark and inconspicuous. He didn't notice Loki's host until he was nearly at the table. His head was on the table and cradled in his arms, the black dyed hair had fallen out of its confines and started to curl again. It was a position that was indignant and he knew Loki would never stand for it.

Chris looked up at him blankly. “You got here fast.”

“What is the meaning of this? How much have you allowed him to indulge?”

The actor chuckled and pointed to the full tumbler. “He managed to take a sip. He's not drunk, he's exhausted.”

Thor glared. “Then why did you bring him here and not to his room?”

“I thought a drink would help him relax. I didn't know he was this tired.” He touched Tom's shoulder and shook it gently. “Tom. We have to go.”

The Brit didn't move.

Thor took a closer look. He could see the rising and falling to signal his breathing and the soft twitch of his brow, but there was something else. Something strange about the way his eyes shifted behind the lid. A certain feeling came off Tom that he knew he felt somewhere before.

It was then he realized it. He had somehow tapped into the magic. And he couldn't have that, not without making certain it could be contained from the view of unsuspecting eyes.

“We must leave. Now.” Thor got up and carefully lifted Tom. His brother's host acted as a rag doll for a moment before curling himself closer to Thor, his head burying into the large god's chest.

Chris didn't ask any questions. He simply tossed down a few bills and walked out right next to Thor, making sure to keep in position where it would be hard to see Tom's face.

 

“No. no no no no.” Tom pulled at the rip and tried to force it closed only to notice another one appearing near the top. “Stay inside.” He whispered to the cocoon. “Please stay inside.” He didn't know how he'd be able to handle the entity on the other side.

His heart thumped in his chest as the new tear grew and was forced open. He couldn't look away as long, pale fingers pulled at the prison. It wouldn't have it. This creature was leaving its pod no matter how much Tom begged.

Tom let go and backed up. He watched as the fingers ripped it open further and forced out a hand, then an arm. Tom leaned against the wall which throbbed and quivered as it's captive forced its way out.

The form came out pale and covered in nothing but a black slime. It collapsed to the floor giving Tom a view of its thin back, the spine and ribs jutting through the skin. It shook and looked at the goo in what Tom assumed was absolute disgust. It tried to pull away but the slime thickened and engulfed the figure. It let out a muffled cry from lips refusing to open.

It was then Tom found himself and his curiosity won over his fear. When the creature was completely engulfed in the slime he moved over and began trying to pull it off.

The slime wanted no part of that. The little bit that came off at Tom's touch was only then absorbed into his fingers. The rest continued to stay on the other form until it was absorbed.

A pale hand shot up and grabbed hold of Tom's arm. Instinctively, the other pulled back and managed to pull the pale figure further out of the slime. Tom looked down into a face very similar to his own, with bright green eyes and long jet black hair. His pale lips were sewn shut, but he still managed to smile. Tom could hear his voice echoing through the room.

_Hello, Thomas._

 

Tom woke with a gasp and sat up, nearly ramming his head into Chris's in the process. “Loki...”

Chris frowned and looked over at Thor, who sat near the window in the corner of the hotel room. The god didn't move any closer to Tom. Instead, he studied the air around him as if waiting for something else to appear.

Tom looked at the two as if noticing them for the first time. It was then he was able to put two and two together. “How long has this arrangement been going on?”

“I spoke with him the moment he became my representative in the motion picture.” Thor continued to stare at Tom for a long time before a solidified look lightened up his face. Tom knew right then whatever magic Loki could emit worked its way through his skin and into Thor's sight. Tho walked up and grabbed Tom's hand in both of his. He stared deep into the mortal's eyes. “What do you need? I will fetch it for you.”

Tom swallowed and stared at the god warily. He knew Thor only meant well, but his comfort level hit a low now that he knew Loki was truly living within him. This would change everything. While he wasn't usually one to resist the change, he couldn't help but worry about what this would mean for everyone. Would this begin Ragnarok?

“Water.” His voice shook.

Without question, Thor hopped to his feet and headed out the door.

As soon as they were alone, Tom frowned at Chris. “I'm sorry you were dragged into this. You shouldn't be involved. ”

His friend smiled and sat down next to him in the bed. “It's not your fault, mate. He came to me before we met.”

_Thor, you reckless child..._ The voice was now louder than before. He ignored it and shrugged. “That doesn't make it any less true.”

Chris chuckled and placed an arm on the other's shoulders. “And worrying about it doesn't turn back time.”

Tom laughed softly. “Valid point.” But that didn't stop the hiss next to his ear from a being who was hyper aware of how close the two were sitting. He could feel arms circle around his waist like a ghost, unable to pull him away but making the intent very clear. He could hear the possessive murmurs directed at Chris all of which went unheard by the blond.

Tom didn't do anything to translate the message. “How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours. I called Thor to help get you out and he brought you back here.”

_And yet he did not kick you out?_ _Interesting..._ The voice didn't sound at all pleased by this. “Thank you. Although, I still think you shouldn't be involved.” And if Chris could hear the growling, Tom was sure he would agree.

“Too late, remember?”

The door flew open and smashed into the wall with a loud bang. Tom felt the arm leave him as Thor walked in with two full water jugs in his arms. He held one over his shoulder like a sack while he tossed the other on the end of the bed. “I have brought you plenty of refreshing water.” The god announced proudly.

“Ehehe, I only needed a cup.” He could almost see his newly awakened self shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Once again, the figure went unnoticed to all but him. Even Thor had missed it. Instead, he looked around the room as if he were expecting another guest. When no one else came to his sight, he looked disappointed. He returned his sights on the two mortals. “Is it not better to have more?”

“I suppose.”

“Then drink and rehydrate. We will leave you to your sleep.” Thor looked like a child on Christmas Eve. He waited for the appearance of a large, magical entity but knew he couldn't be there when he arrived.

Chris just looked at him warily. He moved off the bed and glanced at Thor before looking back at Tom. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Chris didn't look too sure about his statement and it almost came out sounding more like a question than anything.

Tom gave him a nod and a smile. “Yes.” No matter what was happening to him, he knew there was nothing that would effect his ability to finish his job.

Chris was satisfied with that. His muscles relaxed and he smiled right back. The smile faded a fraction when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. The god turned to the host. “We will be here in the morn.” With that, he guided Chris out of the room and left Tom to his thoughts.

A ghostly hand cupped his cheek and forced him to look at the transparent figure. _Finally alone, my young vessel._ He could barely make out Loki's facial expressions. He could see enough to notice Loki was still nude and, despite his ability to communicate with Tom, his lips were still stitched shut.

He swallowed as he felt a thumb press to his lips. “What now?”

An amused snort came from the figure. It climbed onto Tom's lap and straddled him. The hand moved to his neck, thumb pressing against his Adam's Apple while the other hand gripped his dyed hair. _You hold my powers deep within you. I want them back._

“I have no idea how to access them. How exactly do you plan to get them back?” Tom was almost afraid to hear the answer. Tom's hands moved to touch Loki's hip only to swiftly move through him with little resistance. It felt like touching a thick layer of smoke.

There was a pause. Loki held his position on Tom's lap as he thought about it. Obviously the mortal wasn't the only one lost to what Odin had done. The only thing Loki knew for sure was everything he used to be was locked away inside the being he currently straddled. But, much like a vault, he did not know how to get inside to receive it.

He pressed his stitched lips to Tom's own. _Not to worry, Thomas. I will find a way inside._

His heart race. This was dangerous. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that much. But he also knew enough that he had little control when it came to Loki. So, what else was there to do but embrace the chaos?


	4. Chapter 4

“I already told you nothing's going on between us.” Chris crossed his arms and glared at Thor. “And even if there was, would it really matter?”

Thor was taken aback by the question for a moment. Would it really matter? Did the mortal dare question this? His glare deepened. “Explain.”

Chris sighed. “Loki's sealed away inside Tom, right? So Tom and Loki are two different people with two different sets of memories?”

Thor thought about it. From what he understood by Odin's magic, Tom was a vessel which would hold Loki. But what would happen to the mortal as soon as the trickster awoke? He wasn't sure. “They will become one as soon as Loki is free.” He stated with faulty confidence.

“Even if that's the case, Tom has no memories of being with you.”

“Use your words carefully, Christopher.” Thor growled darkly at the mortal.

Chris pursed his lips and tightened his muscles as if expecting an attack. He had no way to put this without ending up angering the god of thunder. “You just suddenly appeared in his life. You can't expect him to just sit by and wait to remember being Loki.”

“I do not see the problem with doing so.”

“If you had it your way, Tom would be untouchable and still a virgin.”

Thor's muscles tensed and there was a flash of lightening outside. His hand curled into a tight fist.

The words slipped out of Chris's mouth before his brain processed the amount of danger surrounding him. “You... _do_ know he's not, right?”

 

“What happened to you?”

Chris stood at Tom's door with a sheepish smile and one painfully black eye. He stepped around his pretend brother. “Thor and I -uh- had a disagreement last night.”

Tom blinked and stared at Chris for a moment. His lip twitched as he processed what the other was telling him. With a soft, amused snort from the god of mischief, Tom began to laugh.

For a moment, the blond glared at him before he was caught in the wave of humor. He chuckled to himself. “It's not funny, mate.”

“You're right. I'm sorry.” Still, he laughed. “So sorry. Let me get you something for your eye.”

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Loki wandered up to Chris and studied his eye. Yes, the trickster was invisible as a ghost, but Tom wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse. After all, if Loki could touch something in his environment, that meant easy mischief for the deity who strives in such things.

He let out a breath of relief when he noticed the long fingers faze into the other's cheek without any hint of notice in Chris's face. In the small fridge, he found a cool bottle of water and immediately held it up to the other's face. His large hand overlapped Tom's for a split second before it was pulled out of his grip.

Loki noticed the connection. He said nothing about it and instead settled for glaring at Tom's head. If the mortal could see or feel it, he didn't acknowledge it.

Instead, he gestured towards the small sofa at the far side of the room and sat himself on the edge of the bed. “If you don't mind me asking; what did you say that caused him to hit you, exactly?”

Chris opened his mouth for a moment, then rethought about what he had to say and shut it again.

Loki smirked. _It has something to do with you._

Tom didn't grace that with a response. He just watched as Chris opened and closed his mouth like a fish. The more the silence lingered, the more Tom thought Loki could be right. He sucked in a breath. “You won't be able to be filmed with that.”

Chris looked grateful for the distraction. “So, what're we going to tell Kenneth? Cuz I don't think the truth will go over too well...” He pissed off the actual thunder god while talking about his co-stars sex history? No, he'd rather avoid that argument.

Tom pursed his lips in thought. He knew, no matter what was said, the director wouldn't be pleased. They were running on a tight schedule.

Loki, being a skilled liar, shrugged. _There is one object that could cause a welt such as this._

 

“Tom's whip hit me in the eye.” That was all Chris had to say.

As expected, Kenneth wasn't happy to find his lead with a swollen eye. But there was little questioning after this. After all, what else was there to do when the event already happened? Tom's nervous lip twitch and giggles were past off as nothing more than the other being humored by the situation. Small scenes were left to record for the day, all without Thor.

Loki stood by, with his arms crossed, smirking at his deed. It was nice to be able to have some control over people again, even if it was something as indirect as working through a mortal vessel.

He wondered why they were still on Midgard. Surely Odin knew of his awakening the moment he came to. And yet, here they were. Perhaps it was something that would take time. Or....

He put a hand to his stitched lips and watched as they handed Tom a very familiar set of horns. Maybe it was simply because he was still powerless. The god of Mischief could only stand by and watch as his vessel, his well of magic, smiled in good humor and joked with one of the actors. His eyes narrowed. He would not be overthrown by this pup.

Tom headed away and Loki was immediately dragged with him. He snarled inwardly. Another effect of Odin's curse. He was sure the distance allowed between him and Tom was limited. At least, for now.

He stalked over to his vessel and took in the sight. Tom pretended not to see him and instead pulled the helmet apart of put it on his head. As soon as it was on, Loki slapped a hand on the small of Tom's back. He smirked in satisfaction when the mortal gasped and moved at the touch. Well, at least he could have an effect on his vessel. _Stand straight._

Tom did so.

Loki walked around him, his eye locking onto the other's as he moved in and adjusted his head. _Never point your head at the ground, never slouch._ _If you are to be me you are to follow all my orders._ _Do you understand?_

“Yes.” Tom didn't seem to notice the strange looks he received when he answered. His eyes stayed on Loki's.

The god smiled. _Good boy, Thomas._ He pulled back and crossed his arms as he surveyed his handy work. _Yes. This will do._

Tom's lip twitched as pride swelled in his chest. As far as he was concerned, Loki just paid him a compliment and no one would take that away from him. Not even the god himself.

He didn't realize Loki was behind him until he heard the soft whisper in his ear. _If I may be blunt, you are quite ravishing._ There was a smile in the voice; Loki knew he was being narcissistic.

Tom laughed to himself as the warning was given. He sat in his throne, being sure to mimic the position Loki tended to sit. He glanced over at the ghostly figure and was pleased to find a nod of the head.

 

Loki's guidance continued through the entire recording process.. Everything from the way Tom spoke to the way he fought was brought up to discussion. The god spent more time barking orders than anything else.

_Walk more confidently._

_Growl deeper._

_Enunciate! You will not have me sound like a fool._

_This part is so poorly written, it physically pains me. You will not cackle like a madman, understood?_

Tom followed every order without question or argument. Loki wasn't sure if he was pleased by it or bored to tears without the fight he was sure others would cause. He was limited on his abilities and now the only one he could touch would only look at him as if he were studying him. It made Loki uncomfortable to be examined by what was quite possibly his lighter half. He felt naked under the gaze.

He looked down at himself. Ah, yes. He was still nude. How could he forget that little detail?

_Thomas! I require my power returned to me soon. I have grown weary of wandering around without any cover upon my body._

Tom had the nerve to let out a small laugh. “What does it matter? No one can see you but me?”

On the other side of the dressing room door, Thor paused and listened in.

Loki snorted. _Yes, this is something else that must be addressed. When can I begin my search for the magic hidden within you?_

“You mean you haven't been searching already?”

 _I was busy making sure you would not make a mockery of me. But seeing as this adaptation of my life is coming to an end,_ he moved from his spot near the wall and sauntered over to Tom, _I believe it is time to focus on my true task._

Tom felt Loki's touch on his shoulder and shuddered under it. For a moment, the two sat just like that. Then, there was a soft pull at his stomach and a flutter in his chest. He grunted and tightened his grip on his seat as Loki became more defined and less translucent. Tom watched him come into view and let out a breath. He reached up and gently touched his cheek. It was cool and smooth but more importantly, he could feel it.

Tom swallowed.

“Loki!” Both of them snapped their heads around to see Thor standing in the doorway with an expression of pure happiness. He beamed at the sight of the trickster.

 _Thor..._ still without the ability to speak, Tom was left being the only one who could hear Loki. He sounded content in the fact that the other could see him.

Thor immediately bounded closer and grabbed hold of Loki. He was able to hold the smaller god for a split second before Loki tried to return the affection and let go of Tom. Then, the god disappeared from both their sights.

Tom jumped out of the chair and looked around. “Loki?”

No answer.

The mortal looked at Thor. The thunder god looked down at his arms where his lover once stood with a look of helplessness that was almost heartbreaking. For a moment, he had everything in his grip then to have it taken away from him with no warning.

He shook and just stared into the empty air. “Lo...Lok...”

Tom frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped when Thor whipped around and caught him in a tight embrace. He was looking for the bit of Loki still left in the room, that much was clear. He frowned and wrapped his arms around the other.

“I know, mate. I know.”

 

Loki was no where to be seen for the rest of the time they worked on the film. Thor himself continued to look to Tom with a hopeful look. Tom could only frown and shake his head. Still no sign of the trickster.

Thor looked to Chris one night near the outskirts of town. “I fear the worst for my brother. He appeared to us, only to fade moments later from both my sight and that of Thomas.”

Chris nodded, brows furrowed in thought. “What're you going to do?”

Thor straightened his shoulders and looked off into the distance. “I will return to Asgard for a time. Perhaps Father has taken him back to trial and has not informed me.”

“But why would he do that?”

Thor looked at Chris with a grave expression. He didn't need to say anything more on the subject. “Keep a close eye on Thomas. As the host, he may experience some side effects if Loki is indeed lost.”

Chris nodded and watched Thor leave. That was the last time either of them saw him. It wasn't until the cast party that Chris had the time to tell Tom of the event.

“So it's possible you're free of him.”

Tom smiled softly to himself. “Hopefully everything will turn out for the best for them in Asgard.”

Chris looked at Tom for a moment. “How do you do that?”

“Hm?”

“Show such compassion for someone so...” Chris couldn't find the word to finish the sentence. Evil wouldn't work, but it was close to what he was looking for. Instead, he just gestured.

Tom caught his meaning and shrugged. “Loki's not as bad as people make him out to be.” His tone was soft, almost intimate. “He's just lost, is all.”

Chris decided not to question him any further and instead took a sip of his drink.

It was then Tom called for a change of subject by bringing forth another question. “You never told me what caused Thor to get so angry with you that he decided to cause you physical harm.”

The alcohol then went down the wrong tube and sent the blond into a coughing fit.

Tom blinked and pat his friend on the back with a chuckle. “Something that bad, eh?”

Chris let out a final cough and looked back at the Brit, face flushed. Well, he might as well say it now. “We.. ah... had a small disagreement about your..” Chris looked away. “Sex life.”

“Ah.” Tom pursed his lips. “Hm.” Out of all the possibilities, he wasn't expecting it to be something like that.

“In my defense, He was under the impression you were still untouched and he had the right to keep you that-”

“And who's to say he's wrong?”

The manner Tom spoke was teasing without sounding even the least bit annoyed. Chris looked back at the other to find a large grin on Tom's face.

There was an irritated sigh from one Kat Dennings as she looked at them and walked past. “Jeez, why don't you two get a room.”

Tom chuckled and looked away, a smirk still on his face.

It only took another hour and possibly one too many for the two to follow Kat's advise. They hardly made it to the hotel room door before Tom was thrown flush against it with a lusty Hemsworth attached to his mouth.

Chris forced the door open and guided Tom backwards, forcing free the other's jacket and tossing it to the floor while the long fingers did the same to his. He groaned into the other's mouth as Tom's hands brushed through his hair, the digits tangling themselves in the lock in such a way Chris hoped he would never let go.

They fell to the bed and Tom laughed against the other's lips. As the blond's hands worked on the buttons of his shirt, the daze caused by alcohol faded just enough to give way to doubt. What about Thor? Would he appear and take this as a sign of betrayal?

Or worse... _What of Elsa?_

The words whispered right near his ear in a voice all too familiar. In his shock, Tom brought up a knee and landed it in a place that caused a very high pitched yelp from Chris.

Tom pulled back just a bit as he heard Loki snort. _Serves him right._

“S-”

 _Do not_ dare _apologize!_

Tom swallowed and tried again. “What about Elsa?”

Chris pulled back and looked down at Tom. For a moment, he looked confused, then a smile came over his features. “I'll never get over how much you care.” He leaned back in. “We have an arrangement. There's nothing for you to worry about.” With that, Chris slowly coaxed more out of Tom.

It didn't take much before Tom was right back in the groove of things. He took one last glance around to see no sign of Loki. Perhaps it was only a small bit of left over magic. Had Loki actually been here, he would see him. Still under the spell of three parts lust and one part alcohol, Tom allowed himself to think this for now.

Tom arched into Chris and moaned at the friction created. Neither could see the invisible deity trying to will himself visible but to no avail. His touch on Tom wasn't felt by the mortal. He found his voice lost and energy depleting fast. No matter how hard he tried, he could not break the barrier and even allow his host to see him.

A dark shroud surrounded him. Loki watched as Tom pulled at Chris's pants before his world went completely black.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Tomki smut.

The realm of Asgard had been quiet since Thor left on his mission to bring Loki back. The poor state of the realm's prince was discussed in hushed whispers and never dared discussed in the presence of the royals, Sif, or the Warriors Three.

The trial itself was left unspoken, as if a curse lingered on the gossiping tongues. No one shared an opinion of the exile, no one dared so much as mumble the trickster's name. It was hard on the golden Thunder God, that much was certain. And being one of the greatest warriors in all the nine realms made minds freeze at the thought of speaking ill about the one he called brother.

Just about everyone, save the king himself, was caught in surprise as the doors to the throne room burst open and in strode Thor with a confidence lost the day of the trial.

“Father! I seek audience with you on the subject of Loki.” Thor's voice boomed along the golden walls. Everyone became silent at the sound and turned to look at the king. It was the first time anyone dared call him by name.

With a simple wave of the king's hand, everyone began to leave in a reluctant manner. Few glanced back at the throne and the thunderer, but no one dared stop and stay. No doubt this would lead to a lashing from the All-Father.

Odin stood from his throne the moment the two were alone, his eye focused on Thor's. “Go on. What is it you wish to say?”

“I know you have brought him back here. I witness his disappearance with my own eyes.”

“Then your eyes have made a fool of you.”

“I held him in my arms! I know he was there and I know you hide him now!” His loud accusations were enough to make even the boldest of warriors tremble.

To Odin, he was nothing more than a boy in a tantrum. “He is no more hidden than he was before.” The king glared at his son, his eye daring him to make another accusation.

Thor shut his mouth before another word of protest jumped from his throat. He wasn't convinced. There was only one person with the power to make Loki disappear so suddenly and that was the All-father himself.

“The vessel you left still holds Loki within him. You have done enough for now, my son. It would be wise to keep your distance.”

Thor growled but did not argue. No matter what Odin said, he was sure he couldn't keep his distance. He would return to Midgard and speak with young Hiddleston about-

“It will give you time to complete the duties you have been neglecting.”

Damn.

 

Days began to return to normal. After a few goodbyes talks about the tour and the next upcoming Marvel movie, everyone split to work on other projects for the time being. Tom did everything he could to keep busy. To his delight, it wasn't a hard feat.

Thanks to his role in Thor, doors continued to fly open for him. The next couple of months had him going everywhere. He was too caught in the excitement to allow his mind to wander back to Loki and Thor. He would push them to the side and worry about them when he returned to his role as the villain.

He knew he couldn't do that when he found himself back in the red cave one night in his sleep. It hadn't changed much; what was left of Loki's pod laid in ribbons along the floor. The parts attached to walls stuck there and sank in, being absorbed by the red that still dripped. The wall throbbed calmly under his hand. Then he turned and saw something he didn't expect.

At the small alcove of an entrance was Loki. He pulled at the walls and tried to pry it open. As Tom moved closer he could see the god's hands were rubbed raw and bleeding. He panted through his nose, his mouth still pulling at the stitching.

Tom swallowed and walked up. He didn't catch Loki's look of surprise as he pulled at the walls. With the two of them, it felt like days before the opening began to budge. It cracked under their hands and shifted until it opened enough to allow an adult through.

Tom gestured, knowing he would wake up and be out of the room. “Go.”

Loki didn't need to be told again. He ducked and pushed his way through, naked shoulders scrapping the sides. Tom looked at his hands with a grimace. Not one cut on them, yet they had a thin coat of blood. He looked back to the crack before he was slapped hard in the face and brought back to reality.

He blinked tiredly as he woke up in his bed to a stinging cheek along with a naked and very solid Loki straddling him. One hand kept a tight grip on his wrist while the other, probably his striking hand, was now next to his head.

The sewn lips smirked. _Good work, Thomas._

“Your mouth.”

The smirk faded. _What about it?_

“It's still sewn shut.”

_How observant of you._

Tom pulled himself out from under Loki and headed into the other room. Loki still didn't let go of his wrist as they headed into the kitchen. It took Tom no more than a minute to locate scissors and turn to the other. “Try to hold still. If I hurt you, I'm really sorry.”

Green eyes brightened as Tom grabbed hold of his chin and began to carefully pick away at the stitching. Little by little, the thick thread was cut away from the lips until nothing but puncture holes and indents remained. With a few tugs and pulls, the thread came through and Loki opened his mouth experimentally, stretching the pierced holes. “You left me sitting in that cave for months!”

“I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still here.” Why hasn't Thor come back of Loki wasn't on Asgard? “If I did, I would've found a way back in there sooner.”

“I was beginning to think you would not show.” his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Tom's face and turning it in the light. “The facial hair. I do not like it on you.”

Tom blinked at him, face still in Loki's hold. “I'm sorry?”

“Get rid of it.”

“I can't yet. I have a role as King Henry and-” Tom was silenced by Loki's lips being firmly pressed against his own.

Once the kiss ended, Loki's lip twitched in an unsure look. “I suppose I can make due.” He ran a hand down Tom's arm until he came to the scissors in his hand. The mortal put up no fight as they were pulled from his grip and tossed to the counter. “These 'roles' of yors are your livelihood, after all.” He took hold of Tom's wrist again and led him to the living room couch where he forced his host to sit.

Tom blinked as Loki climbed on top of him, his eyes glowing in the dim light. Never once did they lose contact. Loki grabbed Tom's hands and put them on his hips. The mortal frowned. “What are you doing?”

“An experiment in which I will need your assistance.” He leaned in and nipped at the other's ear. “Was Christopher the last you have bedded?”

Tom's face heated up. “No, actually. There was a woman..” The mortal stopped there, already feeling as if he said too much. He didn't dare give Loki her name. Who knows what the mischievous god planned for his past lovers? It was bad enough he knew about his fling with Chris.

“Hmph. I would expect as much. Your form is quite appealing.” Loki pulled back and looked into the other's eyes. He ran a cool hand through Tom's hair. “And with the addition of your disgustingly kind and gentle demeanor, it is a wonder you get through a day with your clothes still in tact. But know this,” the hand curled and gripped the wavy locks. Loki pulled the other's head back hard and hissed, “you will no longer be so inclined. From this moment forward, you are mine and _I_ will choose with whom to share you. If I get even the slightest hint you have strayed and found someone without my say, I will be sure to find a way to kill them before you.”

Tom watched the malicious intent flash through Loki's features. He stayed right as he was, completely frozen under Loki's hold. He knew the god wasn't bluffing. He would not call it as such.

“Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Crystal.” Best not to argue with a very possibly homicidal god.

Loki smiled, his hand drifting down the mortal's chest and neck slowly. “There's a good boy.” His lips hovered over Tom's as the hand found its way into the other's boxers.

Tom gasped.

“My, my. It seems you already enjoy being in my possession.” Loki grinned and stroked. He put the digits of his free hand in his mouth, ignoring Tom for the time being as he coated them with saliva.

Tom bucked lightly into the hand and just watched as the god pulled the wet fingers from his mouth and reached back. He watched Loki's face, the small furrow of his brow as he prepared himself, the very subtle biting on his lip, the way his eyes fluttered closed. All of this while he continued to stroke Tom's length.

He had the personification of sex in his lap.

Without thought, Tom moved forward and pressed his lips to hollow of the god's throat. Loki moaned softly before he let go of Tom's manhood and shoved him back.

Tom's eyes were clouded over with want. “Please don't stop...”

Loki smirked. “I don't recall giving you permission to touch your lips upon my person.”

“I'm sorry... It won't happen again.”

“Heh, see to it you do not keep that promise.” He pulled his fingers free from his entrance and took hold of Tom's length once more. “Had this been any other night, I would have half a mind to walk away. Fortunately for you, it has been far too long since I've had a good rut.” With a quick shift in position, Loki had Tom pressed against his entrance. His own erection pressed between the two lewdly. “As well as you happen to hold all the magic necessary for me to complete such a simple feat as walking away.” Slowly, Loki pushed Tom inside him.

Tom hissed and shut his eyes. Loki watched him with a smirk. “Do not climax prematurely, Thomas. The night is still young and I have many plans for you.” He sank further and watched in fascination as the pleasure was translated onto Tom's face. He felt the hips tremble beneath him, fighting the urge to buck up and bury himself to the hilt.

Loki smiled. It didn't take much to train this particular host. The ones before made it completely impossible for him to so much as awaken. But now, he had control and he would savor it. He bit his lip and forced the remaining inch inside himself in one quick thrust. He groaned despite himself and gripped Tom's shoulder.

If Tom was amused by the sound, he made no comment. Instead, he buried his own moan into Loki's neck. His grip on the god's hips tightened enough to bruise more delicate skin, he writhed in his seat. But he still did not buck.

Loki purred into his ear and ran a hand through his hair. “I commend you on your self-control, Thomas.”

A groaned “thank you” was muffled into Loki's skin.

The god laughed softly and started to move. Slowly, he shifted back and forth, calmly listening to his companion and feeling his steady breathing become gentle moans and pleased huffs.

Then Tom had the nerve to lose control and thrust up. Loki moaned in surprise and pleasure before he could stop himself. The mortal looked up from his place buried in the pale neck, expecting to find a hard glare.

Instead, there were clouded green eyes and a single, husky word. “Again.”

Tom didn't need to be told twice. He bucked again, this time Loki's hips met his in attempt to get him as deep as possible.

From there, the agonizingly slow movements became something much more animalistic and needy. Loki practically bounced on Tom's lap, his hips snapping with each move and driving the length deep before doing it again. Tom's own movements became sloppy and miscalculated as he tried to keep up. He panted, his hands moving up Loki's spine as the other leaned forward and buried his face into his neck.

He moaned softly at the tongue darting out and tasting the sensitive skin. The moan morphed into a surprised cry when teeth found their way into the mix. Instinctively, Tom's blunt nails carved into the pale skin. It only spurred Loki on as he moaned against the skin in his mouth. His hips slammed down against Tom's harshly a few more times before he came hard between them and released the skin with a howl. Loki became tighter, giving the mortal just enough to send him over the edge as well and filling the god.

Loki trembled and leaned against Tom with a pleased sigh. Tom looked down at the other and shifted in attempt to pull out.

“Not yet.” Loki closed his eyes. “Stay where you are.”

Tom pursed his lips and nodded. “I thought you would be uncomfortable.”

“Comfort matters not. Any part of you can hold my magic and I would rather not waste it in attempt to be comfortable.” Loki sank a little on the other and rested his head near the mark he left on the mortal. He purred and licked it. _Mine._

Tom's eyes fluttered closed, unsure if the possessive word was spoken aloud. “I really am nothing more than a well.”

Loki pulled back and looked into the mortal's eyes. He snorted. “Come now, Thomas. Did you really believe there was something more?”

Tom broke the eye contact. “No...”

Loki smiled and nipped at Tom's jaw. “Silly sentiments. Nothing more.” Carefully, Loki pulled himself off Tom. Once again, he didn't dare let go of the mortal as he stood.

The god smirked. “Let us continue this in the comfort of your chambers. Soon, such things will no longer matter, I assure you.”

 

Loki found himself surprised at how long Tom was able to keep up with him. Perhaps he could thank their connection for this small miracle. Or maybe humans were built differently now than what he remembered. He didn't allow himself to worry about it for too long, especially when the exhaustion began to set in. Hiddleston's stamina could only last him so long.

He watched the mortal drift off to sleep and smirked to himself. Yes, a vessel he may be, but at least Odin had the good sense to place him in a host that was attractive. Was it possible the All-father made it so he would awaken within Tom? He wondered if Odin put that much thought into the exile.

His fingers grazed the small scratches on Tom's chest. He gave the mortal one last nip on the lip before he turned away and took in a deep breath. He could only hope this worked. Carefully, Loki pulled himself away from his host until they were no longer touching. He looked at his hand to find no transparency. So far so good.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the room and opened one of Tom's dresser drawers. He grinned when it responded to his grip and immediately grabbed at the fabric. It was a poor excuse for clothing in comparison to his usual Aesir garb, but it would do until he gained that particular ability back.

He pulled on a thin shirt and a pair of jeans before wandering around the apartment. The deity let his fingers graze everything within his reach, just allowing himself to revel in the sensation of touch. He smiled softly to himself and wondered about wandering outside the apartment. The night air is a sensation he never realized he would miss until now.

He headed for the door then felt a tug. He frowned and took another step. The tug became harder, like a rope tightening around his midsection. He looked down as if expecting the skin to show an indent of some sort. He found nothing; just the sensation of being leashed to the man asleep in his room.

Loki sank to his knees and stared at the door. This was the furthest he could go? It was downright pathetic. Odin had a very sick sense of humor. He growled to himself and looked down at the clothing he donned. He couldn't even summon the magic to make himself decent. He had to borrow the clothing from the mortal, his host and vessel. Possibly the lighter side of himself.

He glanced back to the bed chambers where he was sure Thomas still slumbered. The rock to which he was chained. If he wasn't afraid of the repercussions, Loki would have taken a knife to his throat and hoped that would be enough to grant him his freedom. But wasn't that one of the reasons he was here? To learn humility and compassion like that of a human? He doubted the All-father would allow him back after he slayed his sleeping clone. In fact, he was almost certain he would have to go back to square one; bound in mortal form before he was forced to become self-aware once more.

He sighed and stood up. He tapped into the small bit of magic he had and discovered he at least retained the ability to be invisible. The ability he wanted least of all. He sneered at his transparent hand and headed back to the bedroom. Carefully, he moved back under the covers and Tom's arm. He rested his head against the other's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Loki made a mental note never to allow the mortal to see him in this position as he force himself to sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tomki chapter!

The fog of Tom's mind slowly gave way into the daylight. His biological clock didn't agree with his body's need for rest. It wanted him awake and alert now. Usually, he was already out for his morning run by now. He would've already been slowing down and on the route home to begin breakfast. Today, the run wouldn't be necessary. His body kindly informed him he had enough exercise the night before. But his mind didn't seem to get the memo.

Not that he could sleep through all the banging in the kitchen.

He groaned and pulled himself upright. The small indent next to him was cool as if unused for a few hours. He wondered how long his new flatmate has been wandering around. Or a better question; why was he even still in the apartment.

Tom pulled himself to his feet and walked out with the full expectation of destruction.

He wasn't disappointed. The refrigerator door was wide open, all the contents in different stages of eaten either on the counter or thrown to the floor. Some condiments were also tossed to the floor as if sampled then rejected. The counter held all the canned goods from his cabinets, some dented, others open with a knife and empty. An entire loaf of bread sat on the stove, the gas turned so there was no flame.

But this was all ignored by the god. Loki stood on the far end in the mortal's clothes, pulling some honey from the shelf and studying the little bear. In his other hand was an open carton of eggs, two short of a full carton. One of them was on the counter, broken and oozing onto the floor. The other was in trickster's mouth.

He bit down, making Tom wince as he chewed the shell as if there were nothing abnormal about it.

Tom cleared his throat and closed the fridge. “You might want to cook that.”

Loki glanced over at him, mouth still full of raw egg. He chewed the shell calmly then swallowed and turned away snootily. “If I wanted it cooked, I would have done so myself.”

Tom looked around the kitchen and turned off the stove. Last thing he needed was a major fire. “Unless you don't know _how_ to cook.”

There was a tense silence that filled the room. The god pursed his lips and glared down at the eggs and honey.

Tom took that as the god agreeing. He gently took the food products from his darker half. “Go sit and I'll make us breakfast.”

Loki opened his mouth to argue but then he looked Tom in the eyes. For a moment, the two stared at each other before the god looked away and crossed his arms. “Perhaps there is no harm in allowing my host to make himself useful to cook for me.”

Tom chuckled softly under his breath and quickly straightened up the mess. As he moved from the cleaning to the actual cooking, he broke the silence. “How is it you don't know how to do this?”

Loki pulled himself onto the newly cleaned counter. “Know how to do what, exactly?”

“Work the stove and cook. I mean, sure, Midgardian technology might be different from what's on Asgard, but you've been here for at least thirty years. Don't you have any of my knowledge?”

“It seems I do not.” Loki thought about this for a moment. Tom looked over at him just in time to see his nod. “The soul must have split in such a way the light half,” he gestured towards Tom, “retains the magic and the memories of mortality.”

“Wouldn't that defeat the entire purpose of you being here?”

Loki's face turned into one of frustrating thought. He tapped his knuckle to his lips. After a moment, he glanced back at Tom. “Unless it is slowly being fed back into me.” Which would explain why he woke now instead of earlier in Tom's life or the lives before him.

“Hmm, still seems like an odd way to go about it.” Tom grabbed a pan. “How many eggs?”

“All of them.” Loki stared off in thought as Tom laughed to himself and followed orders. It was a very round about way. If the All-father cared to get him to learn humility, why wasn't all the necessary information engulfed the moment he awoke? Why was young Thomas still unconsciously withholding information? Something wasn't proper about this. “Odin... has a reason behind every action.” His voice lacked the confidence everyone on Asgard held when it came to their king.

Loki found himself pleased when a barely concealed sneer worked its way over Tom's face. “That doesn't mean it's right.”

“An opinion both you and I share.” Perhaps this mortal was worth having as company for the time being.

The rest of the cooking session, Tom explained what he was doing to Loki. He knew the god was only half listening, but also knew this would help prevent the god from setting the kitchen on fire. Once breakfast was finished, Tom decided to ask his own questions about the magic still dormant.

Loki was surprised by the questioning, but readily explained how he would usually tap into the abilities and what different powers felt like when they were in use. Despite his despise for his race, he couldn't help but feel a bit delighted as he explained it to the mortal. Who knows? Tom might have to eventually learn.

“It is... strange at first. But after a while, you grow used to running on fours and it becomes learned well enough to where...”

Tom couldn't help but smile. “To where another horse can take a liking to you?”

The god rolled his eyes. “That was the entire purpose behind that particular transformation. Had I not seduced the horse, I would be a hide on Freyja's mantle. Honestly, Thomas, you mortals are so strange when it comes to something as simple as the primal urges.”

“Ehehehehe. That's something you'll get used to.”

Loki's lip twitched at the sound of the other's laugh. It was a strange sound and almost made the god want to join in. Instead, he pulled his gaze away from his host and returned it to his food. “Let us hope not. I would rather not be here long enough to 'get used to' anything.”

The laugh disappeared into the morning air, but the smile didn't fade. Loki found his eyes back on Tom. The mortal broke the silence. “I have to be on set for make up in a few hours. Will you be joining me?”

“I have no choice. It appears I am not allowed to step any more than approximately one hundred paces from your person.”

Tom thought about that for a moment and frowned. “So that's why you didn't try to leave this morning.”

“I did make an attempt. That is how I know how far I am allowed.” Loki glared at his companion. How dare he remind him of his current dilemma!

Tom ignored it and instead stared at Loki in thought.

The god could see the wheels turning inside his vessel's head. He couldn't help but smirk. “Do not strain your weak little brain, Thomas.”

The insult was ignored and the actor shrugged. “I could tell them you're a cousin of mine.”

Oh, so that's what he was trying to figure out. “There is no need. I can still become invisible.”

A frown pulled at Tom's lips. “That wouldn't be fair.”

Loki just stared at Tom for a few minutes as if he grew another head then proceeded to eat it. “Fair?”

“Well, yeah. You spent so long being invisible, is it really something you want to do again?”

The god only stared at the mortal in confusion. His host was a strange one. It was very hard to believe they were supposed to be the same person. “It matters not what I desire,” Loki's voice came quieter than he hoped. He berated himself instantly and spoke up, “but what is required at this moment.”

Tom's eyes softened and for a moment, Loki couldn't look at him. The gaze was something he didn't want on him. It was Thor's gaze; one of compassion, caring, and understanding. But the two orbs sat in a face far too similar to his own. He didn't like it.

Eventually, Tom stood with a sigh. “Alright.” He spoke in almost a whisper.

Loki stared at the floor and clenched his jaw. Damn his weaknesses. Damn this mortal for finding them so easily!

If only he could find a way to properly sever their connection.

 

Tom winced at the enraged look in the trickster's eyes. Despite being as clear as day to the actor, everyone else walked through him as if he were nothing but air. Even now that he could be seen by his host, he remained invisible to everyone else. He tried to lift something to throw at the back of one of their heads.

His hand fazed through.

He stared at the object in disbelief. An everyday coffee mug was his undoing. Why was it he could grab and toss anything he wanted from Tom's apartment, but as soon as he stepped foot outside, he became nothing more than a ghost.

No, that was unfair to ghosts. That particular breed of apparition could at least move a bloody coffee mug!

“Thomas! Lift that and prove to me there is no trick!” Loki pointed at the ceramic object accusingly. The mortal was sure he heard a hint of desperation in his voice.

Tom did as he was told. His fingers circled around the handle and he lifted it with ease. He glanced at Loki. Unbridled rage didn't even scratch the surface of explaining the gaze he gained.

As calmly as possible, Tom put down the mug and turned to walk away. He really hoped he wouldn't become Loki's personal punching bag.

He flinched when he felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder and turned him. The god tugged him harshly, glaring at everyone and everything he walked past.

“Where are we going?”

Loki didn't answer him but it didn't take him long to find out. The god shoved Tom into a door and narrowed his eyes as he pulled at the mortal's pants. “Open this door and lock it behind us unless you would rather be on full display out here.”

 

While he couldn't completely agree with the trickster about being a possession, Tom could at least give him credit on never leaving him lusting after anything. Over the span of a month, Loki had taken every opportunity to gain more independence from his vessel and when he was met with failure, he would dip into his well of magic in hopes of gaining the abilities he needs. His abilities came to a plateau.

Tom could understand. After finding himself completely invisible to everyone aside from Tom, Loki soon learned he could touch nothing that wasn't already in the mortal's possession. Even then, he could only carry it for so long unless it was used as clothing. The fabric just turned invisible as Loki donned them. Odin proved to be much more crafty than for what Loki gave him credit. The frustration boiling in the god's eyes was a nearly constant sight. It was enough to scare Tom. The mortal was lucky though; he had the one thing inside him Loki wanted most and it was in the god's best interest to keep him alive.

But after so many days of being thrown against a wall or counter or any surface for another session, Tom idly thought about taking up a life as a eunuch and force Loki to find another means of obtaining his abilities.

Such as the current moment, pressed up against the bathroom door. He kept his mouth covered and shut his eyes tight as Loki took him deep into his throat. This was not the way he should conduct himself before interviews.

There was a knock on the door. “Mr. Hiddleston? Are you alright in there?”

Damn. Now he would have to speak! “Y-yes, darling. I'll be out in a moment.” He cursed himself as his voice shook.

Loki sucked and looked up at the mortal in amusement before returning to his bobbing. Tom panted and reveled in the sensation in hopes of ending this as soon as possible. If only there was a way for him to gain his magic that didn't cause this exhaustion.

He bit back a grunt as he finished deep in the other's waiting mouth. As always, Loki made sure not to miss a drop. He swallowed, returned Tom's member to the confines of his jeans, and stood back up with an absentminded lick of the lips. “You must go speak your adoring public now.”

Tom panted and nodded before carefully pulling himself away from Loki and walking over to the sink. He splashed cold water on his face. He could do this. He worked the excitement back in his mind. These people were all here to see him. This was something he dreamed about and he wasn't going to blow it because he was a little tired.

He shook it off and headed for the door. Energy. He needed energy.

Loki walked through the bathroom wall and pointed to a small food cart. “Banana.” Obviously, he knew this was taking a toll on Tom's body.

Tom grabbed it without a word. At least it was something.

The god smirked at Tom's retreating form and followed slowly behind him as he ate the yellow fruit and started to prepare for the interview. He offered a string of apologies to anyone he felt was waiting a little too long for him, but didn't offer an explanation. No one asked, but it was still something Loki found curious. For someone who claimed to have no skill in lies, he knew the art of concealing the truth quite well.

The god stayed near and studied Tom as everyone prepared for the short recording process.

As the interview was conducted, Loki kept off to the side and just watched his host. Despite the obvious exhaustion Loki could see in Tom, the man proved to be a better actor than any of his fans could ever conceive. The god knew exactly how often the other was caught in a tiring activity, both sexually and otherwise. But still, Tom smiled and joked with the interviewer before the watchful eyes of a studio.

Loki tilted his head and studied his lighter host. Despite his body being in desperate need of a rest, Tom projected a childish enthusiasm that sucked everyone in to his world. His way with people overrode what was behind the scenes. It was as if Loki wasn't constantly tearing at his clothes.

“Curious...” Loki spoke to the camera man who could not hear him. “His mask is a thick one. Much thicker than the average human. Perhaps he can tap into the magic as I.” He tapped his finger to his chin. “Perhaps I am approaching this wrong..” He glanced over at the man who didn't even blink an eye.

He scowled at the camera man. “Your children hate you.”

Still nothing.

He looked back to find a glance from Tom, a half smile on the other's lips. He blinked as he felt a swell in his chest, one he knew well from his time with Thor. This was no good. He was growing attached to his vessel.

Ah, if only the All-father could see him now.

 

Thor panted and stumbled into the palace. The days have been long and busy with Odin constantly at the ready with a new task for him to complete. All of these tasks were for him to do alone. Without the help of his warrior companions, he found himself exhausted by the end. It was all too much, even for the Thunder God.

Thor knew this was only to keep him from heading back to Midgard. But he was in no place to question or disobey Odin. Not when he had the power over the fate of the one he wished to see.

He dropped his hammer with a loud thud and let his body drop to sit next to it. He leaned against the cool pillar with a sigh. The All-father knew he would not disobey so easily. And he knew Thor would eventually return to Midgard. Why would he bother delaying the inevitable?

Why was it so important to keep him from Loki?

A thin hand appeared and offered him a drinking horn. He looked up to find Frigga smiling at him softly. “Hello, my son.”

Thor pushed himself to his feet and took the horn with a nod. “Is there another duty Father needs?”

“No. Not for now.” Frigga looked down at her hands, her fingers clasping one another as she thought about what to ask. “Have you the chance to see him?”

Thor stared for a moment as he wondered who she asked about. He was seeing Odin countless times a day and there were few others with whom Frigga wasn't in connection. That only left one. “Briefly. He was in my sights for mere seconds before he faded.”

“Is he well?”

Thor remembered back to the moment he walked in to see Loki for the first time in years. His form left him exposed to the thunderer's eyes. He was sickly thin and malnourished, a worrying sight even for the usually lithe god. He looked weak and tired, but very relieved to be seen. “He was...” He tried to lie. He knew in an instant Mother saw right through it.

She frowned, her eyes soft and sad. She pulled back and composed herself. “I have a task for you then.”

Thor tensed and stood straighter. “Of course.”

She put a hand up and rested it against her son's cheek, a soft touch that caught Thor off guard. “Bring him home and do not return without him.”

Thor's face immediately brightened. Like a child told to wreck havoc, he smiled and pulled his mother into a quick embrace. “As you command.” He grabbed Mjolnir turned and sprinted away, down the Bifrost with his destination in mind.

Frigga just stood by and watched with a smile. This was all Thor wanted. She was sure Odin would understand.

  

Months rolled by and soon, Tom found himself back to the character that started it all. The reason behind all the changes in his life and the one who looked to bleed him of all the energy in his body. His darker half.

The one who he found curled against him earlier that morning.

The mortal knew better than to move. He just looked at the sleeping ball and studied him carefully. All the walls Loki used were down, leaving him vulnerable. All the worry and the pain lifted from him. There was a lot to this being, Tom knew that more than most. But that still didn't soften the surprise at seeing Loki in such a way.

He pretended to be asleep when he felt the god stir. It took a moment before Loki moved from his grip and even then, he could feel the other's gaze on him.

He fought the urge to flinch and forced himself to relax when the cool hand brushed through his hair. He heard him huff and mention something about it being too short. Had he not been pretending to sleep, Tom would've laughed.

He felt something move closer, hesitant at first, before soft lips pressed against his own. It wasn't as if Loki never kissed him, but it was always demanding and a short fight for dominance. This was tender and light. It wasn't a way of forcing him awake for a quickie. In fact, it nearly begged him to stay asleep. It was something that usually came with a string of romantic words. Words he knew Loki would never say to anyone, Thor included.

But words did follow, in a language Tom never heard. After a moment of the soft babbling, Loki finally got up and headed out of the room.

Tom laid in bed a little longer.

Hours later, Tom was still thinking about the moment in his room. Loki followed behind, none the wiser. If the god caught wind of him knowing, Tom was sure he might kill the mortal to save him from the embarrassment. He's already threatened such things for situations a lot less intimate.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head as they headed to America where he would meet up with the other members of Project: Group Hug.

Loki kept surprisingly quiet through the flight. Without being able to buy a seat for the god, Tom watched as he paced the aisle and waved his hand in front of all the passengers. Tom found himself a little nervous when Loki walked into the cockpit but was immediately relieved when he walked back out in a huff only a few seconds later.

Tom watched in surprise as Loki sat by a baby girl a little bit older than a year who continued to follow his every move. When the flight took off, the child was crying and completely inconsolable. But then the god stood before her and blinked when he found those wide eyes staring directly at him. He waved his hand before the girl.

She chewed on one hand and waved with the other.

Loki tried to touch the child only to find his finger still moving though. The sight must have startled the girl, for she began to cry once again.

Tom nearly laughed at the sudden panicked look on the trickster's face. But the look faded quickly as he instead moved to make faces at the girl as if forgetting there was someone else who could see him.

The little girl started to laugh unaware of the confusion she was causing her parents.

Tom shook his head and smiled as he watched. Anyone who claimed the God of Mischief as evil obviously didn't get to see him like this.

He didn't return to Tom's side until the plane landed and began unloading. It was then Loki finally realized the mortal spent the entire time watching him. He growled. “You did not see that.”

“See what, Loki? I don't understand.” Tom grinned at the god as he headed out of the airport.

Loki just rolled his eyes, a light blush appearing on pale cheeks. So what if he got a little carried away with the tiny mortal. He was just happy to find someone else who could see him, even if it were just a child. He was relieved to see some of his power coming back even in such a miniscule form. It had nothing to do with the young mortal; It wasn't as if he were growing attached.

He looked at the back of Tom's head and followed after his host.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the bulk updates stop now. This posting is now at the same point as the Tumblr side.


	7. Chapter 7

He remembered his first kiss with Loki as if it were merely hours ago.

Time flowed quickly in Asgard the days after Loki began courting the maiden. Thor kept his distance at most times, but heard enough to piece together anything that seemed important about this woman. He learned her name to be Sigyn, with abilities over magic Thor found impressive but Loki referred to as “cute”. Despite his unspoken resentment, he could admit the woman was beautiful and quite intelligent. Unfortunately, she was also head over heels for the God of Mischief and Thor just couldn't have that.

In the times of his courting, Loki made his appearance on the long adventures scarce. The warriors found themselves wishing they had their magic wielder. He served well in his place. The technique he often used in battle was less about brute strength and more about cunning. It often left him without any major wounds and, as a result, left his healing hand open to the others with large gashes littering their bodies.

Without Loki, they were forced to get by without the stronger magic abilities.

Fandral sighed on one of their journeys, tying a bit of gauze tight around and insistent bleeding on his arm. “I hate to say it, but I do so miss Loki's touch.”

Sif looked up from her sword cleaning and smirked at him. “You would.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a newly bandaged Thor leaning his head on a tree. In the light of the fire, she could make out the frown lines at the mention of his little brother. “He does seem quite pleased with his new lover.”

The lines deepened.

“Oh yes,” Fandral continued, completely oblivious to the sight of Thor, “she is quite the lady. I have spoken with her on several locations. But she did not wish to be bedded by me.” He looked concerned at this. “Only the trickster.”

“You are not as dashing as you believe, my friend.” Volstagg dropped a boar near the fire and grinned. “A lady such as Sigyn is not wooed by pretty words and promises. She wishes for the intelligence and sharing a common interest. This is why she sought Loki.”

Hogun grabbed hold of the boar and nodded. “We may find ourselves without the healing hand for a while.” He stabbed into the animal and prepared it for cooking

Sif watched and listened to the warriors then turned to see Thor heading away.

The day they returned, Lady Sif took it upon herself to have a little talk with everyone's favorite God of Mischief.

Thor was lucky enough to walk in the room in. Sigyn sat and watched the two in surprise and a bit of hurt while Loki and Sif stared daggers into one another's eyes.

“Then prove it.” Sif hissed at the younger prince.

Thor's heavy footsteps broke the tension just enough to have all eyes on him. He glanced between the three but couldn't get a read on any of them.

He watched Loki's lip turn up in a sneer as he looked back at Sif. He spoke no words as he stormed forward and grabbed a hold of Thor's cape to demand he follow. They didn't go far before Loki moved up and planted a deep kiss on the thunderer's lips. It sent Thor into a state of shock. But it didn't take long before he began to return it.

Loki pulled back and let out a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak but finally felt eyes on him.

Sigyn had a hand covering her mouth.

Sif laughed to herself. “I knew it.”

Thor returned to reality with a smirk. The days following were full of a pouting, flushed Loki. The younger god claimed there was nothing between the two brothers. This was his worst lie. Both Sif and Thor saw through it every time he opened his mouth to offer denial.

Unfortunately, Sigyn believed the lie. It hit her hardest when she was forced to face the truth. That was a day no one wanted to remember.

The thunder god found himself in an empty flat in London. There was little there and he knew the owner wouldn't be returning within the passing days. But there was the question of where he went this time? In his haste, Thor forgot to look to find out.

He was ready to run out and storm the world in search of his target. But then he paused. Surely, there was an easier way to go about this. After all, he was in the man's home. There should be some clue as to where he went.

A small paper on the table informed him of a location. He sighed to himself. At least it was narrowed down a little bit.

 

Loki's brows knitted in confusion as he watched his host bounce around in excitement. “Why do you look on this man with worship in your eyes?”

Tom stopped for a moment before realization hits. Right, the god didn't get to see him when he discovered who was playing the All-father. “It's not really worship, per say. He's been doing this before I was born and is still working. I never thought I'd be working directly with him!”

“Hmm. It sounds very much like that of worship, Thomas. I, for one, have never heard of this man.”

“Remind me to show you a couple of movies. Remember Tropic Thunder.” He thought about that for a moment. “And the first Iron Man.”

“But it is different than that of the dark man in the eye patch. Has he not 'been in everything' as to quote that crude animated program you forced me to watch?”

“It's only because I met him before in Thor. You remember him, right?”

“Oh yes. The scene in which we are portrayed as a disheveled mess.” Loki pursed his lips and look passed his vessel. “And, of course, then there is Christopher.”

Tom followed Loki's gaze and landed it on the large Australian. He blinked at his friend and laughed to himself. “God, man. Have you gotten even bigger?” How did this man find shirts that fit his arms?

Chris grinned at him. “Yeah, I did.” His gaze snapped to Loki for half a second before returning to Tom. Young Hiddleston didn't seem to notice as both men began talking, allowing their excitement to bounce off each other's.

Loki didn't miss the look. It wasn't like the child on the giant metal bird, but it didn't gaze directly through him like that of everyone else. He touched his shoulder to find a bit of resistance before he fazed through. But Chris did not acknowledge it in any fashion.

The god frowned and crossed his arms in thought. Perhaps there was some use for the Thor look-a-like after all. Perhaps he should consider allowing his host to have time with Christopher. If he could somehow gain access to the lingering abilities in the Aussie, then maybe it would help him strengthen his own magic in the long run.

Loki opened his mouth to speak with Thomas, but immediately paused. No, not yet. It was too soon to tell if this man could see him. He was better off leaving it be for now. It may grow and bloom.

The god looked over to see his vessel staring at him questioningly.

Loki only stared back. It was too soon to allow the mortal to know this particular thought.

“Something wrong, Tom?” The voice of Chris cut into their staring contest.

It was only then that the gaze broke and he covered up the confusion with a smile. “Nothing at all.”

Loki smirked. “Yes, absolutely nothing.” Perhaps Thor left a small mark on Christopher. No matter; Loki would have it!

 

The first time he saw Tom in the Avengers wardrobe, Loki couldn't help but be impressed. “Not bad for a Midgardian re-imagining.” He slowly walked around his host and took in the intricate design. They had even taken the time to put his emblem in the shoulder of the armor. How very quaint.

“I'm glad you approve.” Was that sincerity in Tom's voice? It was always a surprise to the trickster.

He looked up and played with the black hair extensions. As he thought, Tom's hair was much too short for simply dying it black and taming it down. Instead, they were forced to go with the longer extensions to make up for the shorter hair. They did come out beautifully, the ends curling up and giving the sweet actor more of a deadly facade. The look was enough to make the narcissistic side of Loki wish for nudity.

The god moved in to pull at the clothing only to be stopped by the other set of hands. “No.”

Loki growled. “Pardon?” That was no question. It was an offer to change his statement. The mortal was treading into dangerous territory.

Tom did his best not to look intimidated as he explained himself. “This took hours to get on. If we pull it off now, then it'll set everything else back. Plus, we can't risk messing it up.”

Loki thought about what this meant. This wasn't the casual wardrobe that he usually ripped off the mortal. This was modeled after what these mortals believed he would wear after being banished from Asgard. Which is true; this is something he could wear. But only if he had the magic to take it on an off in an instant.

Without magic, it would be taking everything off slowly and carefully or ripping it to ribbons. Loki sneered and looked away. “I take it back. I do not like this armor.”

Tom let out a relieved chuckle. “I'm sorry, Loki.”

“Yes, I would assume so.” Now all of his precious magic wasn't just in a mortal, but now stuck behind yet another lock. Odin planned this somehow, he was sure of it. “As soon as it comes off, you are mine, Thomas.”

“Oh? I was under the impression I was always yours.”

“Do not patronize me! I will rip the wardrobe from your back!”

“Sorry.”

“Hey, Tom?” There was a knock on the door. “I know you're in a heated argument with yourself in there, but we need you out here.”

Both heads snapped around. Had it been Chris, this would be easier to explain, but no. It had to be Robert. This was a new cast and with Loki a bit stronger, it would be harder to hide him. How much had the other heard already? “I'll be right out.”

“And, I know it's not my business, but don't apologize to your invisible friend so often. That's how they walk all over you.” With that last piece of advice, Robert walked away.

Tom chuckled softly. At the same time, Loki glared at the door so hard the mortal was surprised it didn't burst into flames.

 

Three different cities he walked through and felt like he was in the wrong area. He could almost laugh at himself; the God of Thunder? Lost? How absurd was this!

But still, he was left at a dead end. Perhaps he should simply return to Asgard and look into Loki's scrying bowl before Thomas became and old man, died, and they would have to start the process all over.

He didn't want to do this again. He liked Thomas. Speaking with him was easy. Who knew if the next host would be as accepting to this situation.

Thor continued his way down the city streets. He frowned as he saw a crowd gathered. The people moved around in anticipation and looked to be there for hours. Some held digital recording devices and whispering about a man. He heard his brother's name called quite a few times. A few people wondering aloud if he was the actual actor they wanted to see or if he was simply a double.

The thunderer walked up and peaked around to see a familiar form getting into a large black vehicle. He waved at the people standing by and elicited a loud cry from the crowd. Was it Thomas? He couldn't be sure. But if it was as the person in this group had said and simply one of the doubles, at least they would eventually lead him to-

“YEAHH!”

The crowd started to cheer once again as the mortal hung himself out the window and let out a playful bellowing cry. He grinned and waved one last time then returned to the safety of the vehicle.

“Oh thank the Nords!” Thor's voice was nearly completely drowned out by the crowd. But now he knew where he could find his brother's host.

He immediately ran after the car, ignoring all the people around him as he kept his eye on the black SUV. He took off, being sure to keep a safe distance from the vehicle so he didn't alarm the driver.

Meanwhile, inside the car, Loki tensed. His eyes opened just a fraction and he shifted in his seat. “Thor is here.”

Tom frowned at him and spoke low to keep from rising too much suspicion from the people around him. “How can you tell?”

A pale, thin finger pointed wordlessly out the window where a large blond man could be seen running after the car. His eyes were focused completely on the car.

Tom pursed his lips and looked to his driver. “Could you pull over for a moment?”

The driver gave Tom a strange look, but did as he was asked.

As soon as the SUV pulled over, Tom stepped out and was immediately pulled into the god's embrace.

The mortal chuckled and returned the gesture. “Hello, Thor.”

“I have searched many cities to find you.” He pulled back and looked Tom in the eyes. He wanted to ask about Loki and they both knew it. But the words were caught in both their mouths and refused to surface. Thor couldn't bring himself to ask and Tom couldn't bring himself to tell.

The mortal wondered why the trickster hadn't left the car yet.

When Thor stepped to look inside the vehicle, Tom immediately stopped him. “I'm staying at the Hilton Hotel a couple of blocks from here. Meet me there in three hours, okay?”

Thor nodded readily. “Yes, of course.”

With a parting smile and one last farewell, Tom returned to his seat and nodded at the driver before looking at Loki.

His thin hands fisted black hair where he sat with his face out of Tom's view. He trembled in his seat and the mortal couldn't tell if it was emotions that caused it or something much more complicated. The only thing he knew for sure is something was very wrong. He didn't dare speak or reach out to touch the god. Not yet. This was a question best for when they were alone.

 

Loki said nothing the entire time back to the trailer. Tom watched as he walked, his face neutral as he followed behind with his hands behind his back and eyes staring straight forward. He didn't like it. Somehow, the completely blank stare was much more disturbing than the usual dark glare and everyone and everything.

He waited until he was out of the costume to speak. “Loki...?”

Green eyes locked onto blue. In those eyes was an overabundance of emotion no mortal man could hold without slowly being driven mad. Yet, his face continued to hold a completely blank expression.

Tom hesitated for a beat then found his nerve once again. “What happened?”

“It is none of your concern.”

“I beg to differ, considering we're the same person. If it's not my concern, then it wouldn't be yours either.”

Loki growled. “You think yourself to be intelligent, yet you continue to meddle. It would be best if you were not involved in ever aspect.”

Tom couldn't help but laugh. “Isn't it a little late to be holding back? Forgive me, but this isn't really a situation where I can just-” He was interrupted by his own cry of surprise as he was pushed back hard into the wall. Loki's cold hand slapped over his lips and successfully silenced the actor.

The darker half stared into Tom's eyes. “Do not test me, _mortal_.” He snarled. “There is _nothing_ I need to tell you. You are nothing more than a vessel! An _object_ in which my powers are kept! There is nothing to stop me from striking you down where you stand and eviscerating your organs until I find what I need.”

A small amount of fear flickered in the light eyes, but it was immediately replaced with something else. An emotion that Loki couldn't quite place. He felt a warm hand circle around his wrist and pulled off the other's mouth to utter out one calmly placed question. “So why am I still here?”

Loki froze.

“If I'm just some wall in between you and your powers, why haven't you tried just pulling me apart and draining me of the abilities? Wouldn't that be quicker than what we've _been_ doing?”

“Absurd. The All-Father would never...”

“Odin's the one who put you in this position in the first place. If he didn't foresee you tearing into me in attempt to gain your magic, then he should go get his eye back.”

Loki opened his mouth to come up with something else to counter Tom. No thoughts came.

“So. What's to stop you?” Tom's voice was soft and coaxing in the strangest manner. It was hard to tell if he was calling a bluff or trying to convince Loki to tear into him in the most grotesque ways.

He stared at the other. The eyes so full of love and compassion. He still found himself hating those eyes. Loki pulled back.

The mortal let out a soft breath neither of them realized he was holding. “We should get going. Thor is expecting us.”

“ _You,_ ” Loki corrected harshly. “Thor is expecting you.”

“Us. You're the one he wants.” Tom smiled softly. “Think how excited he'll get when he sees you too.”

“He will not be able to see me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Loki pursed his lips, a small tremble returning to his body like that of the one in the car. “Just... trust me.” A strange request coming from the mouth of a liesmith.

Tom looked at him in confusion, but then nodded. “Okay.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to the hotel, Tom didn't let go of Loki. They didn't speak or so much as look at each other, but the actor's hand always made sure to grip the god's. He needed the comfort and support no matter how this turned out. And if Tom could figure out how to access the magic hidden within him just to give Loki enough to be visible to the other god, he would.

He glanced at his darker half. His face betrayed no emotion and as usual, he hid anything that could be taken as a weakness behind layers of stronger emotions. But, as with even the most skilled liars, he had a tell.

And at this moment, it was as obvious as the sudden death grip on the mortal hand when they arrived. He looked down at his hand, then back at Loki. He didn't mention the grip that threatened to break bones or give him any reassurance. Instead, Tom just pulled Loki from the car and smiled at him. “Ready?”

Loki's jaw tightened. “Do not hesitate any longer. I wish to end this meaningless rendezvous as quickly as possible.”

Tom gave the vice grip hand a little squeeze before walking into the lobby. Sure enough, there stood the blond thunder god. He watched as Thor's eyes landed on them and lit up in recognition. The mortal smiled to himself and pulled Loki in front of him.

Only to watch Thor briskly walk right through him.

Loki didn't turn around. Usually, he enjoyed being correct. Any bit of knowledge he had over anyone was something to treasure and used to remind the parties just how wrong they were at any moment he could. This was a rare moment where he wanted to be proven wrong. But this was one of those times. He wanted Tom to be able to turn around and say “told ya so!”

He didn't want to be right about this.

Meanwhile, the mortal tried to keep his extremely disappointed look to himself. Thor successfully blocked Loki and kept him from seeing the trickster. He smiled. “Hi, Thor.”

Thor looked at the mortal and smiled. “You look just like him...” His eyes fell to Tom's collar where there was a small mark almost completely covered by his shirt collar. Thor pulled it back to see the deep bite mark very similar to the ones left on him after a night with the trickster. “You have seen him?”

Tom nodded and smiled sadly.

Thor didn't seem to catch the emotion. He was instead caught up in his own excitement. The thunder god lifted the mortal off his feet and hugged him. “Oh how glorious of a day! My brother has been resurrected!” Thor laughed as he spun around, gaining strange looks from the people around them.

He didn't care. His brother was here! He put Tom back down and grinned. “Where is he now?”

“Thor...”

“Loki!” He called out with a laugh and looked around the lobby in search of the trickster god. “I know not why you hide! Come out, Brother! I have missed you so!”

Tom looked to where Loki was last standing only to find emptiness. He looked around for the other before he turned back to the visible god. The one making a scene in his search. “We should talk about this more in private, Thor.”

The blond whipped around. “Why is this? Is Loki in danger??”

“No! No, nothing like that. Just...” He sucked in a deep breath. “Just follow me.” Tom walked past Thor and out of the lobby to head to his room.

Thor didn't hesitate to follow, but he found they didn't walk far when Tom walked up to a metal door and pressed a button on the wall. “I do not understand. If my brother is not injured then why is he not by your side?” He frowned. “Is that not the marking of his teeth upon your collar?”

“No, it is.”

“You have bedded him then, yes?”

Tom nodded and frowned at the other. “You're not angry about this?”

“Quite the contrary. You are he and he is you; it would be silly of me to become possessive over Loki if it pertains to you. What does concern me is Loki's absence.”

Tom let out a soft sigh and turned back to Thor. “He's not absent. You just can't see him.”

Thor looked hurt. “But why not?”

“I don't know. He was standing with me when you came up to us, but then you walked right through him to get to me.”

The hurt look changed into one of horror. “I stepped _through_ him??” He ran his hands through his hair and took a step back. Thor looked around wildly. “Why can I not see him?! Where is he now?!”

“I don't know. He disappeared from my sight too..” The elevator door opened and people came flooding out, sparing a strange glance over at the hysterical god.

“Is this why Father would not allow me back? Have I ruined an opportunity for Loki to come home?”

“Thor, please calm down.”

“I cannot! My brother was _here_! My brother was here and I step through him as one would air!”

“But this is not helping. Loki needs you to stay strong.” Tom frowned.

Thor forced himself calm and sucked in a deep breath. The mortal was right. This would not bring Loki into his field of vision. He looked back at Tom like a wounded puppy. “I have hurt him, Thomas. He hates it so when he is treated as though he is no more visible than air.”

“No, none of this is your fault.” The mortal patted the god on the shoulder. “He tried to tell me this wouldn't work and I didn't listen.”

“You did what you thought was right. There can be no blame for this.” He looked down at the floor, then back at Tom. “When you see Loki again, be sure to inform him I will not let this end here. I will have him again.”

“Of course. Are you going back to Asgard?”

Thor shook his head. “I will be on Midgard, but I will keep my distance until Loki is visible to my eye. Until then, I grant you a small amount of my own magic. It is not much, for I am not as skilled in the ways of magic as Loki, but perhaps it can be used to your advantage.” He grabbed Tom by the chin and pressed his lips against the other's. For a moment, it seemed like nothing more than a regular kiss, but then a light shockwave came from Thor and entered Tom's mouth. A small tingle came up and quickly met with the foreign magic. It absorbed Thor's magic as a familiar item and quickly retreated. Tom found himself wanting more.

But that was all the thunderer allowed. He pulled back and gave the mortal a nod as if it were nothing more than a handshake. “Farewell, Thomas.” He watched Thor stride for the door and head out into the stormy night.

Tom wondered exactly when it started to rain.

The mortal allowed himself a second longer to watch the storm before slowly walking to his room. He found himself with a bit of depression. He understood Loki was here for countless crimes against many different races, some of which he couldn't name. But he also knew this punishment is a bit overboard. Even if he caused so much destruction, you can't treat insanity with more insanity. That does nothing for the problem at hand. It made Tom think Odin didn't actually want Loki to get better. He simply wanted him in a place where he could do no harm and far out of the reach of the heir to the throne. And where better than in the form of an Englishman who had trouble bringing himself to kill a fly?

He sighed and walked into the room. As soon as the door shut, a pair of strong, pale hands were around his throat and he lost the ability to breath.

 

Thor didn't go far. He had another actor of which he would like to speak. “Christopher?”

Chris turned and blinked at the god before it processed. “Where had you been?”

“I had business to attend in Asgard. Now, I must speak with you about a situation most dire.”

The actor nodded. “Loki and Tom?”

“Yes. I do not understand why, but I am unable to look upon Loki.”

Chris frowned in confusion. “That doesn't make any sense. I've been able to see him.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. Well, Sort of. Like a weird silhouette always near Tom. Are you here to take your magic back?”

Thor looked like he was considering it, but then shook his head. “No. You may need it. I am here to inform you I have granted Thomas with a bit as well. Loki's magic may absorbed the spark and create something unpredictable. I ask you call to me if this is to become something beyond his control.”

“Why did you give him something that might blow up in our faces?”

“We are in desperate times, Christopher. This requires reacting in a manner as such.”

“You mean 'desperate times call for desperate measures'?”

Thor looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled at his look-a-like. “What an elegant way to put such a statement.”

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, I thought of it myself.” The smile faded. “So what're you going to do?”

“I will keep my distance and watch from afar. As soon as I see Loki is visible, I will speak with him. Until then, I will stay far away from Thomas.”

“Do you think this will work? What if the magic you gave Tom sets everything back?”

“Loki's magic is much stronger than mine. It will not allow such a small amount block the path. I hope it will simply pull it forward into a place which Loki can reach.”

Chris nodded. “So, we're getting close?”

Thor wanted to laugh, but found he couldn't. “Let us hope.”

 

“This is it, Thomas! This is the only way! In order for my freedom, you must be eliminated!”

Tom couldn't respond. He simply gripped the wrists of the offending hands and tried to gasp for air. Not too surprisingly, it never came.

Loki stared at his double. His cage. The only reason Thor was able to walk right through him. It would be so easy to snap his neck. But perhaps that would be too quick. He should feel the magic returning with each sliver of life that left the mortal's body. “Do not worry, Thomas. I will continue to play as you for a duration. Then I will return to Asgard and we can all move forward.” He pressed the heel of his hand harder on the other's throat.

A tear rolled out of the eyes that were too kind. Tom's grip began to weaken. His lungs were on fire and desperately hoping for a quick intake of air. His vision blurred and blackened around the corners of his eyes to the point where he could hardly see the wild look in Loki's.

But the god felt no stronger. Here he had the vessel dying at his hands and none of his power was returning. He didn't understand. What's worse is he didn't want to kill the actor.

This wasn't the way he wanted it to end.

He squeezed and pulled Tom forward before slamming him back into the door. “Why do you not struggle? Do you not value your own precious mortality? Do you wish to die?!” His voice became shrill. It didn't matter; no one could hear him but Tom.

Tom's eyes stayed locked on Loki's even as they clouded over. No, the actor feared death. He knew enough about mortality to know the fear of death was default. It is only when face with the certainty of it all that a mortal being will take it so calmly.

But the look in his eyes was not one of defeat or calm acceptance. It was trust. He trusted the trickster not to kill him.

The grip shook and loosened as Loki laughed dementedly. “You are a fool, Thomas.”

Tom sucked in a breath, his lungs filling greedily. He rubbed his neck with a wince, but didn't say a word.

“You dare to trust me not to finish you? You who stands between me and my freedom? My happiness? My.. my...”

“Brother?” Tom offered in a rasp.

Loki stopped completely and stood frozen. He stared at Tom as a shiver ran up his spine and through his body. “Why?” Suddenly, his voice sounded weak and tired. “Why was I right?” All the fight slipped from Loki's body and he stumbled back. He braced himself against the wall. He would not collapse to his knees. He would not claim defeat!

But why is it the only person he wanted could not see or touch him? Instead, he had a nameless child of which he would never see again, an Australian Thor look-a-like who could barely see him at all, and the living vessel who was completely out of his mind if he could place even an ounce of trust in Loki.

Said vessel had walked up to him with little noise and wrapped his arms around the trickster. Only then did he let out a pained sob. He wanted to push Tom away for the sake of his pride. But his need for comfort overrode all the anger.

In his clouded mind, he knew he was leaning too much into Tom but the mortal took the weight without complaint. It eventually ended with them on the floor, Loki practically curled up against his host.

He hid hid face into the hollow of Tom's neck and swallowed another sob. He would accept the comfort, but he wouldn't cry like a petulant child. For a moment, he just sat and listened to Tom hum a nameless song in attempt to offer more comfort. He could almost laugh as he gripped the front of the mortal's shirt. “I just made an attempt on your life.”

“I know.”

“So, you respond with this?”

Tom shrugged and ran a hand through the ebony hair. “I'm still alive, why would I spend even a second of it watching you have a nervous breakdown?”

Loki huffed. “I do not have 'nervous breakdowns.'”

“Oh yeah? Then what would you call it?” Tom smirked.

His question was met with silence. Loki squirmed on the mortal's hold, but relaxed again a second later.

“Stop thinking so hard for once. You can go back to it later. For now, just take a moment and think about how far you've come.”

Loki did just that. It was true Thor still couldn't see or touch him, but at the same time he was able to walk around and experience Midgard. He wasn't still dormant inside his vessel. At least this was something.

It just wasn't moving as fast as he wished.

But he allowed himself to relax in the mortal's arms. This moment which would never be referenced and as soon as he was done, he would be sure Tom knew that as well.

 

At some point, the two found themselves in bed where they could rest properly. Loki didn't move to strip the mortal in attempt to gain more magic and Tom didn't seem even the least bit disappointed. Loki just laid against his vessel and listened to the heart beating in his chest and the steady breathing of his lungs. The organs he almost stopped today. He still couldn't understand why the other would overlook what he tried so easily.

He wondered about ways to apologize. Unfortunately, they didn't make cakes and cards that said 'sorry for my attempt to take your life.' He chuckled to himself.

He relaxed for a moment and slowly moved into a state of rest before there was a sudden surge of energy. Loki jumped and sat up, his hand taking on a familiar green glow.

He looked back at Tom to find the mortal staring at him with wide and suddenly very awake eyes. “This is new..”

Loki looked back at his hand and concentrated. With a small bit of manipulation, he was able to create a small green flame in his hand. He laughed softly at the little fire licking his fingers. Carefully, he pulled the fire back and watched his hand lose the glow. He then summoned the ability again and the flame immediately bounced back.

His excitement shook him.

Tom pulled himself into a sitting position. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was suddenly covered by the excited trickster's. He kissed back briefly, but it wasn't something that would lead to sexual exhaustion. He just looked at his flame and bounced it back and forth in his hands as if it were a brand new toy. The excitement would only cover it for so long, but the question remained unspoken.

How?


	9. Chapter 9

Tom watched as the flames danced around Loki's fingers as they headed out of the hotel the next morning. “Please promise me you won't try to burn anything down?”

The flame returned to the pale hand and Loki smirked the mortal. “But, Thomas, how will I be able to see if my abilities transcend the usual limit if I do not test it?”

“I'm just asking that things on set don't go up in flames.”

“Am I to assume this means the capes and any other garb that may spontaneously burst?”

“Let's assume if it's needed to make the movie, you keep away from it. Deal?”

They stopped walking. The god stared at Tom for a moment blankly. He knew making a deal with the trickster was similar to that of a monkey's paw. If Loki could find a way around the deal while still obeying the original rule, he could. And Tom knew it was that loophole the god was searching in his mind. The actor studied him carefully when the god finally rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, as if put upon. “Yes, fine.” It was then something black fluttered by the window and caught his eye.

Tom didn't notice as he looked at Loki warily then returned to walking out.

Loki tensed at the sight of a raven staring in at them. It hopped on the branch and stared directly at the god before seemingly losing interest and flying off again. The banished god wasn't terribly fond of ravens but they were rarely anything more than a nuisance. This particular bird sent a cold chill down his spine.

Things were happening quickly. What if it was quicker than originally planned? The All-Father would not be too happy with the events if this was the case thus Loki was walking a very thin line. What if this all falls apart simply because he was a little too hasty?

“Is something wrong?” Tom called to Loki when he realized the god wasn't following him

He looked to his lighter half and swallowed hard. Young Thomas was reading him too easily. “Nothing that will concern you, I assure you.” The liesmith's mouth curled slightly in a small, forced smile. He strode past him.

If Tom knew there was little truth in the statement, he didn't acknowledge it. He just glanced to the now empty window and headed out with Loki.

The few hours at the gym, the god only sat by and watched as Tom played with a black version of Mjölnir. He smirked to himself as the hammer was tossed then thrown back to him, at which point he let out a small, playful roar.

Loki couldn't help but join in on the laughter but quickly silenced himself when he saw the glance his way. Tom looked proud of himself for such a feat. He lifted the hammer like it was a prize.

The God of Mischief liked the way he looked holding it. But he wouldn't let anyone know that. He just leaned against the wall, arms crossed and in perfect view of his host.

It wasn't until they were heading to the set that Loki disappeared. The actor was immediately tense when he realized it.

With a renewed power itching at his fingertips, Tom was sure there would be only a few minutes before Loki completely disregarded his promise and something spontaneously combusted.

He glanced around as he stepped onto set, fully suited. There was no sign of the trickster. It was more of a worry than a relief.

He looked at everything that was ripe for mischief. The costumes were safe; there was no way for the god to play with those with a proper excuse. He knew he was the only actor Loki wouldn't touch. Being the walking, talking magic vessel that could see and speak to him took all the fun out of it.

That left the other actors and parts of the set.

He looked warily at his co-star's long blond hair. So flowing and vulnerable to so many things. Who would notice if a little bit was burnt away, right?

Chris blinked and stared back at Tom. “Tom?”

The Brit continued to stare. He wondered how quickly it would burn. Was there enough product in his hair to have all of it go up in flames instantly? Would they need a wig if that came to be the case? Or maybe it would only burn a bit and leave the ends just slightly discolored. Would the camera pick up on that?

“Tom!”

He blinked and snapped out of it. “Huh? What?”

“You okay, man?”

“..Yeah.” He swallowed. “It's just-”

“Son of a _bitch_! Did anyone else _feel_ that?!”

Tom whipped around so fast, he felt himself get light headed. Mark patted at his forearm in panic. He looked down at his arm then over at Robert, who only blinked and gestured helplessly. “I swear, I have no idea what your talking about. I didn't do anything.”

“It was like someone took a lighter to my arm hair.”

“I don't have any sort of fire on me, I promise.” The older actor patted himself down just to make sure before nodding a bit more confidently. “Yeah, no lighters or anything.”

Evans just laughed. “Relax, Rob. No one's blaming you.”

There was a gleeful laugh only Tom could hear. The host glared in the direction of the sound. “We had a deal, Loki.” He whispered to the god and hoped only he would hear.

Loki appeared to him and smirked. “Oh, come now. It was only a bit of harmless fun. And body hair does not count as a necessity to this film, yes? Well, unless it is the facial hair of Robert and Christopher.”

“Behave.” Tom hissed under his breath.

Loki smirked and waved it off. “Yes yes. Fine.” He was in a very good move with the return of one of his more destructive powers. He couldn't help his urge to make sure it worked properly. He looked for his next target and found it in the form of a certain gruff looking archer with the lovely posterior. “Hmmm.”

Tom quirked an eyebrow at Loki.

The god rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Yes, behave. Understood. There will be no more qualms from me for this duration.”

The mortal continued to stare at him for a moment until he finally felt it was not a lie. A relieved smile came over his face and for a moment, Loki was sure he heard the words ' _Good boy!_ ' Another surge came from the mortal. Confusion came with the newfound energy and the slight glow of fire as his fingertips shifted to something much colder.

Loki looked at his hand to find it blue. He sneered and shook it off. One of his more useless abilities, but an ability nonetheless.

He looked at Tom and saw a very subtle twitch in his features. There was no sign that Tom had any control over the small surges of energy between them. So, what exactly caused this?

His mood for mischief was ruined by a realization. He was being rewarded such as one would train an animal. Did the All-Father truly think so little of his mind that he would be so easily taught by a few acts of good behavior to regain his power?

Odin was a fool if he believed it would be that simple. But he would play along for now. Just until he could return to Asgard. Then he would regret thinking he was nothing more than a dull beast in need of obedience training!

 

Thor pulled at his clothing and sighed to himself. Considering his own self-exile from both Asgard and the presence of his brother, he was left to do nothing more than walk the streets and think about the moment he would be able to see Loki.

And ignore the constant whispers of how he was a 'giant man'. Last time he tried to argue with the accused about not being a giant but rather an Asgardian, it sent them running off in fear. It was not as if he wanted to hurt the poor women. He did not like to be accused of being something he was not!

He returned his thoughts to his brother and wondered if his own magic did anything to help or hinder the process. He was sure it wasn't enough to cause problems within Thomas, but he wasn't sure if it was enough to do anything to help either.

He tensed and snapped his head to the side right in time for something to fly right past his head. He stopped to watch it flutter down and land on a bench before staring at him.

He knew this animal well. “Hugin. Why is it you appear before me?”

The raven cawed and flew off.

Thor wasted no time following. The bird would not speak in the sight of humans and risk having so much attention on himself. He ran and kept his eyes on the sky as Munin joined his brother. They flew around one another, possibly discussing a proper location to lead the thunderer.

They eventually steered him to a park. The hours were becoming late, leaving no children to frighten and few people to cast a wary gaze their way. The ravens perched themselves on the low hanging branches of a young tree, just above the height of Thor's head.

 _“Odin is most unpleased by your return to Midgard.”_ Hugin hissed out a throaty whisper as soon as Thor was in earshot. _“This only becomes worse with the powers you bestowed upon Hemsworth and Hiddleston.”_

“Christopher will not be able to grip the power dormant inside him.”

 _“Then why bother with it at all?”_ Munin growled. _“And why feed the Vessel even more power? He already had more than enough corruption stirring in his veins with the Trickster's abilities.”_

“Thomas is _not_ corrupt! And neither is Loki!” Thor glared at the bird. “Watch your tongue, _fowl_.”

Munin ignored the insult and allowed his brother to speak.

 _“Once more, your infatuation blinds you from the truth.”_ Hugin hopped closer. _“Loki is darkness. Just the same, so is the mortal in which he is imprisoned. And you dare try to bait it with your light?”_

Thor growled. “You misunderstand my brother.”

Munin scoffed. _“We understand him quite well. It is you who is always so blinded by his lies and sweet words that you come to see him as nothing more than an innocent.”_

 _“And so gullible you are to fall for the young faced mortal his magic created. This is the type of actions that will lead to your inevitable death in Ragnarok.”_ Hugin added. _“Return to Asgard, Thunderer. Before you become more of a nuisance to the cause.”_

“I decline.”

_“It was not an invitation.”_

“Then I refuse.” Thor backed up, beginning to leave the park. “Now that I know the Eyes of Midgard see Loki as nothing more than a monster, I cannot leave him here as he is.”

The raven's flew off the branches and around Thor's head. They continued to speak.

_“You will do nothing but create more difficulty on all that Odin has done. It will pull Loki forth much too soon.”_

_“The trial cannot come premature. If you continue here, you will only create an opportunity for the Trickster to return much too soon.”_

_“The Vessel will become a Martyr. His death will be on your hands.”_

Thor growled and grabbed for the birds only to have them fly out of his reach. “Nothing you say can make me return to Asgard without Loki by my side.”

_“And what if his powers kill an innocent? Will you stay and watch the deaths and destruction once more?”_

_“Will you then claim the Trickster is not a product of darkness?”_

Thor stopped swinging at them and reached for the hammer on his belt. “How dare you even consider such a thing!”

_“We are the Eyes of Odin.”_

_“We must consider all that have and may be.”_

_“As Midgard's protector, you should understand this as well.”_

Thor paused at the words. Yes, he was a guardian of this realm. Why was he letting himself be blinded? His hand fell from the hammer's head and he looked up at the ravens. “You have made a valid point. But you only give me more reason to stay on Midgard in case Loki is truly as corrupt as you say.”

The ravens found a perch on a nearby bench. Munin was the first to speak. _“You still plan on keeping your distance.”_

“My presence will create problems, yes? I still plan to keep my distance until he is a separate entity.”

Hugin hopped up to a higher perch to look Thor in the eye. _“And when the day comes that he is in your view?”_

Thor stared at the bird for a moment but said nothing to him as he walked around and headed out. He was never great at lying, especially when it was to something that could read the lie so quickly. The thunder god only knew one person with such a skill and it was one of the more minor reasons he was in so much trouble.

He walked into the crowd and ignored the urge to look around and see if the ravens followed. He knew they would go their own separate ways from here or return to Asgard immediately. The two got what they needed from him and would report the news back to the All-Father. It was only then there would be a true bout of anger or determination.

Perhaps his father would leave it be for now. Or perhaps he would be forced to return to Asgard once again.

Thor scowled to himself. If he was forced to return, then the period of time would be a short one. He wasn't going to leave Loki to the fate of the ravens who hate him. This is something he wouldn't dare voice aloud. No doubt they would hear him and cause more problems in the form of a power lockdown or imprisonment on Asgard until everything was already done.

The thunder god couldn't have that.

 

While the abilities to use his magic returned, the amount of time he could use it without exhaustion seemed to be much more limited. It was something Loki should have expected. Like a muscle, the ability to use such a power took time and practice. With him spending so many years sleeping in a pod inside a vessel who thought himself to be nothing more than an average human, there wasn't any part of him that worked out that particular 'muscle.'

It was no surprise to him when he found himself too tired to do much more than sleep. And with the day of worrying about the god pulling pranks along with working on portraying him in a movie, Tom wasn't exactly bursting with energy either. It was late by the time they returned to the hotel room. Loki hardly remembered them moving to the bed. He just knew he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

And awake a few hours later when he rolled over and found no warm body next to him. He blinked at the blank spot and frowned. There was no warmth from it; Thomas hadn't been here for a while. But there was no tug or sign that he had gone too far. Unless the distance had increased without Loki's knowledge. Was it possible he could go without the god's notice? If that were the case, where would he go? No doubt heading all the way downstairs and out for the night would cause a tug. The distance to go anywhere of interest was much too far.

Although, Christopher's room wasn't too far from this one.

Something akin to jealousy and rage swam through Loki's veins as he jumped up. How dare Thomas leave him here for the Thor impersonator! He almost didn't catch the sound of the laptop shutting hastily behind him. He turned to see the mortal at the small desk looking deep in thought, one hand near his lips the other still on the computer.

Why didn't he feel his presence? He moved closer to the desk. “What are you doing?”

Tom's fingers twitched on the top of the laptop, a move that was nearly impossible to see in the dark. “Just a little bit of research, is all.”

The god looked to the computer then back to Tom. “What of?”

The mortal just smiled tiredly. “Nothing too important. Don't worry about it.” The fingers continued to tap on the screen as Tom looked back down at the laptop. “I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

Loki continued to stare at Tom for a moment. He didn't like being ordered around, especially by the usually mild-mannered mortal. Today was too full of orders he was forced to obey. He was done being obedient for the time being.

Being disobedient in this instant wasn't going to cause any problems anyway.

He grabbed a hold of Tom's wrist and forced him out of the chair. As soon as he had him up, he dragged him down into the bed, arms wrapped tight around him to keep him from returning to his research. “I will survive on limited sleep. However, _you_ are fragile.”

Tom let out a huff in amusement, but said nothing.

“I cannot have you becoming even more frail simply because your feeble little mind was hungry for useless information. Sleep.”

The mortal blinked from his position but slowly relaxed with a sigh. “Yes, Sir.” It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep once again, leaving Loki awake and staring suspiciously at the electronic he left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, colorful new characters! I tried to keep as close to canon as possible with Hugin and Munin. But If there's anything you can take from this chapter, I hope it's one thing.  
> Birds are assholes.


	10. Chapter 10

When it came to a simple and clear path to get what he wanted, Loki could have an unlimited amount of patience. It was only when it became a puzzling mess that the god would lose his mind and attempt mass murder. But this particular situation was simple.

Wait until Thomas slept and move to his computer to see what he was researching. The mortal should have known better than to just leave the electronic right there.

He waited a few moments longer once the breathing evened out. He didn't want to risk waking him too soon. He looked down at the face. For someone housing the power of mischief, he looked surprisingly innocent.

Loki smirked; that was part of the game. He knew Thomas had enough power in him to destroy a city in less than an hour if he tried. But he also had the charm. He could make his eyes look so sweet and sad that it would instantly convince everyone he didn't do it. Even if it was obvious he did, it would be taken as a misunderstanding of some kind. Thus is the gift of the Power of Loki.

He carefully pulled himself away from the sleeping mortal and moved to the laptop. He wasn't usually one for overly complicated technology, but only a fool could spend more than five minutes looking at the electronic and still not understand how it worked.

As soon as the screen opened, everything popped up. Loki snorted; Tom was much too trusting if he didn't use some form of lock to keep people out of his personal files.

In his haste, the actor left all of his research open to Loki's eye. The internet window had five tabs in total. One was simply his mail. There was nothing in there the god didn't already know. A few bills, small notes from directors, producers, and former co-stars. It was a boring list for a dull account.

The next was where the research began. A worship page and forum for the God of Mischief himself. Tales of his adventures were listed and discussed by other people on the other side of the internet. 'Lokean101' spoke about offerings and alters to the trickster god and all the ways to show respect for Him. In the same forum was another person with the username 'alreadykneeling.' This person opted to list all the _other_ ways you could worship Loki saying you come in contact with him. Some were typically sexual, others had the god blinking in confusion. It was then he decided to move on.

The next two pages left open were about the comics themselves. Loki tilted his head at the sight of his super villain self. While the depiction was not a bad one, he still couldn't help but wonder where some of the story arcs were imagined. The god made a mental note to look through the comics when he had the chance.

The last tab was a New Age page. It talked about spirits and energy flow. It spoke about channeling the energy and how to get the flow to work to your advantage. How to pull from the Earth, how to return it to the Earth. How to give and take from people.

Loki glanced back at Tom's sleeping form. What was the mortal attempting? Was it to pull the magic and use it? To take it from the god? Or perhaps, dare he think it, to give it to Loki?

He shut the laptop and thought about this. If his vessel wanted to know how to control the magic inside him, why didn't he just ask Loki? The god knew how to manipulate it as if he were merely raising an arm, so why did Thomas do his research silently?

Maybe he wasn't planning on simply channeling it. Maybe he was truly looking to pull it from the god.

Loki sneered. If this was the case, then it was obvious Tom still had no idea what he was doing. While the creator of the site did have a few facts straight, There were parts that did not apply to their particular situation. Thomas was forgetting quite a few key elements. One of which being whose power he was holding. The magic will always try to find a way to its source. No matter how hard the mortal tried to cling to the magic and use it on his own, Loki would always get it back in the end.

 

Tom woke the next morning to the sound of cartoon crashing and high pitch growls next to him. It didn't take him too long to recognize the sound. “I'm guessing you figured out how to work my phone.”

Loki said nothing. All he heard was the sound effects of the game. “Wheeeeeeeee!” Tweeting. Crash. Poof. Cheers. Music.

It was then the god spoke. “I do enjoy the birds exploding into feathers. Although I do not understand how any of the swine successfully stole eggs when they are nothing more than heads.”

Tom smiled. “You know, you don't have to play it.”

For a moment, his only answer was the sound of a cartoon slingshot being pulled taut then released. He looked to see Loki's eyes firmly glued to the little screen. “I must have three stars.”

The mortal laughed and rolled out of the bed. “I'm going to shower.”

Only when Tom walked away did Loki look up from the handheld device. There was no indication of defense when he awoke to find the god on the electronic. He didn't ask how long the other had been awake or make any move to check his computer to see if it was tampered with at any point in the night. It was...confusing. And it did nothing to answer the questions surging through Loki's mind.

He sat on the bed and waited patiently for Tom to finish his shower. Had he not cared so much about the welfare of his vessel (for _only_ the sake of his magic, mind you) he would simply burst in and drag the man out. But after learning bathing in this realm consisted of mostly standing in a sleek room which only became harder to navigate with the edition of moisture, Loki thought it best to leave Tom in there on his own. The mortal nearly split his head open the last time Loki was in there with him.

By the time Tom was done in the restroom, Loki was done with the phone and waiting for him.

They locked eyes. Tom frowned. “Is something wrong?”

Loki took in his form. His skin was still a bit wet. He was still in the nude apart from the towel hanging on his hips. Good, he was in a vulnerable position. “I found your research, Thomas.”

Tom's entire demeanor changed. First there was confusion, then realization. With that, Loki began to see his mind go to work. As a master manipulator, he knew immediately what he was seeing before his host even opened his mouth. “I know how that must look-”

“You were trying to tap into my magic.”

“Well, yes. But hear me out..”

Loki stalked over to the mortal. “You were trying to gain access to what is rightfully mine without informing me. What could you possibly say?” The small green glow returned to his hand.

Tom just stared into Loki's eyes. He tried to keep as calm as possible. “It's not at all what you're thinking.”

“I will not listen to your lies.” He hissed.

“Then listen to me _now_.” Tom hissed right back.

For a moment, it caught Loki off guard. But it didn't last. He returned with more anger and a backhand to the actor's face. “You will not address me in such a manner!” The glow became brighter as the hand latched on to his throat once again. “You are nothing more than a pawn in this!”

“I'm _you_ , Loki.” In an instant, the roles were reversed. Tom grabbed hold of Loki's wrist and forced it away from his neck. He kept his grip tight around the other. “Doesn't that make you just as much of a 'pawn' as me?”

He hoped to catch Tom in a moment of complete vulnerability. It seemed he made a miscalculation.

“I have been at your whim, letting you pull your magic from me and leaving me absolutely exhausted for about year now...”

“Who-”

“No. It's my turn to speak. When I said 'hear me out' I meant it.”

Loki considered the interruption for a moment before he clamped his mouth shut. He was sure if he didn't hear the explanation now, he'd be forced to listen to it later. They were stuck together, after all.

“You're right. I did some research on energy manipulation hoping it would translate into magic. Yes, I didn't speak to you before I did it. But don't for a minute start making assumptions.”

Loki scoffed and snapped his arm out of the other's grip. “I did no such thing.”

“You attacked me. _Again_.”

“Then what do you want from me?”

Tom smiled softly, the anger melting off his face now that he knew he had Loki in the right state of mind. “All I ask is for you to trust me.”

The god stared into his vessel's eyes. Trust was not something he readily gave and he was sure Tom knew that as well. Yet here he was, asking for something which Loki was sure he was incapable.

The actor pulled back a little. “I'm going to put on some clothes now. Are we alright?”

Loki swallowed and nodded. “Yes, for now.”

Tom smirked and chuckled. He planted a quick kiss on the other's forehead before pushing off the wall and getting himself ready to head out for the day.

Loki blinked as a warmth spread through his body. It was a strange feeling. A feeling he decided best to ignore. Instead, he moved onto the issue at hand.

Could he trust the mortal?

It was a question that would plague him for the remainder of the day. As he followed Tom out of the hotel and into the vehicle. On the set, into the trailer. He watched the man talk to everyone as if they were all good friends. He followed the mortal out where he talked to his on-screen enemies with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Could he trust Tom? Or, possibly a better question, did he have any choice in the matter?

The answer did not come as a shock. No, he didn't. He was stuck at the mortal's side for an undisclosed amount of time. It didn't matter if Tom spent his off time kicking puppies, punching pregnant women, and spitting on all hot dogs in New York City. He could go and slaughter everyone on the set with that wide, genuine smile on his face. He could find and tear Thor to shreds. As long as Loki was attached to the mortal, he would have to trust him. And that gave Tom the lion share of control.

The realization hit hard. Every move the god made that had Tom rolling over was nothing more than a tantrum. A child throwing a fit while his father just gave in to shut him up. Today, Father finally had enough.

His relationship with Thomas in a nutshell.

No matter how he looked at it, any power he held over Tom was mostly borrowed and allowed by the mortal himself. When it came down to it, he was nothing more than a ghost that leeched itself onto this man's life.

He watched the actor return his anger to the character in a feral way. He slammed his fist into the side of his prison and spoke in a growl. The fear in the eyes of the redhead only helped in convincing everyone of Loki's dark nature. The snarl, the glare, the promise of torture and pain. Is this how Thomas saw him?

He swallowed as Scarlet delivered the next line in a voice shaking with emotion. “You're a monster....”

Yes. Yes he was.

 

By the time filming was done for the day, Loki was still unsure on how to approach Tom. There was no way to simply apologize to him without admitting some form of defeat on what little control he could pretend to have. There was little he could do in terms of repaying him, not without knowing exactly how to pull the power from him and not being forced in the position as pup in training.

Not that he's done anything in the day to warrant discipline or praise.

He waited as patiently as possible for Tom to change out of his Loki costume and return to being just himself. The sigh of relief was the god's signal that all the thick leather and metal had come off his body and his form was now trying to cool itself down. “How do you stand wearing things like this?”

“My body temperature is naturally cooler than yours. It reflexes in the clothing while you simply bounces heat to and fro.”

Tom nodded and wiped at the sweat on his chest before pulling on his shirt.

Loki pursed his lips and moved forward. Perhaps there was use for his newer form now. And a subtle way to apologize to Thomas without saying the words and looking like a fool. He didn't change completely; he only allowed his hands to change to a shade of blue and he pressed them against the mortal's clothed chest.

Tom tensed, his muscles moving under the hands to pull away. It took a moment for him to relax under the cool touch. It felt good on his heated skin. “Thank you.”

Loki moved his hands slowly up Tom's form, paused briefly on his shoulders and shrugged. “I cannot have you becoming unconscious due to overheating. That will only prove to-” He stopped talking when warm lips touched upon his own unexpectedly. He entertained the thought of pulling away but then he found he would rather stay right where he was. It was the first time he wasn't the one to initiate the kiss between them. It felt different, sweet, slow, and calming with no power struggle. Yet, there was something humbling about it. Possibly just the realization that he had no control.

Another very small surge came through.

Tom broke the kiss before Loki could put much thought in it. They stared at each other for a bit before Loki opened his mouth again. “You're welcome.”

Tom chuckled and moved in to kiss him again but was interrupted by a short little tune from his pocket. The mortal sighed and pulled back. “Sorry.” Well, that's a mood killer.

Loki rolled his eyes and took his hands off the mortal as Tom looked at the new text. Something pertaining to work, he was sure.

The mortal laughed and typed back with a smile that immediately made the god curious. When Tom caught the look, he chuckled again. “Chris sent the 'Avengers Assemble' text. He wants to go out tonight. A bar one of the cameramen were talking about.”

A bar. Not much different from the pubs the Warriors Three would often pull them to when they returned from whatever fight he was also dragged to. Loki pursed his lips but didn't say anything to protest.

Tom caught the look. “Oh. We could just-”

“No. You will go. I will take the time to continue and see what independence I can gain.” He ran a hand through his hair and thought deeply about what all this would mean.

The mortal crossed his arms. “I can trust there won't be any pranks pulled?”

Loki smirked, his eyes still caught on the other's mouth. “Nothing lethal, if that is what you mean.”

A smile slowly found its way back onto Tom's lips. “Let's keep it that way.”

 

The bar was a large one and seemed quite popular even at the late hour. The inside had plenty of room to move around and the doors near the back opened into an outdoor area blocked in by heavy wooden banisters. Loki kept his distance from Tom and the rest of the group for a good portion of the night. He would only occasionally drop in when something made him curious or to inform them of a lingering fan. For most of the night, he spent outside. The bar gave him the right distance to feel the determine hold of the invisible rope, just enough for him to feel a light tug to demand he returned to the side of his host.

Loki often looked at Tom when he felt the tug slacken or intensify with his movements. There was no sign of him feeling it even in the least bit. The god already suspected this; he was able to sleep through it, after all.

He watched from the outside, leaning against the banister as he looked over at the actors. Tom pulled Chris off to the side and spoke with him privately. The other cast members didn't question it. The two often shared their own conversations that most didn't understand. Chris spoke calmly about something Loki couldn't hear. A look of surprise came over Tom's features followed by an excited smile and a quick reply. The god wanted to know what they talked about but walking over now would give off the impression that he was jealous of the attention. That would only add to the notion that he cared.

Loki growled to himself and looked away. He found his eyes looking at the building tops. He knew Thor well enough to know there was no way he wouldn't sneak a glance to the mortals every once in a while. Somewhere, among all the tall buildings, the thunderer sat and waited. Up there, just like down at eye level, he was blind to the sight of Loki standing before him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a glass next to him. The tug was still in place, meaning Tom hadn't moved from his spot. A glance to it told him it was a new glass, the ice still unmelted and lime still floating above it all. It could be nothing more than a coincidental positioning from a careless individual.

“That's for you, Loki.”

Perhaps he spoke too soon. He glanced at his new companion. Christopher looked at him, but his eyes were unfocused and in constant movement as if unsure exactly where to look. His face was nearly expressionless. His features gave off a reserved yet friendly demeanor. Calm suited him.

Christopher spoke again when Loki didn't reach for it. “Consider this an offering to a god. We want to see if that helps.”

We. So this wasn't only the Australian's idea. The god looked back at the glass. It sat there so inviting. He could feel the pull around his midsection shift as his hand moved closer to the drink. Loki hesitated for a moment before his hand finally wrapped around the glass and he pulled it closer to himself.

His companion smiled and looked back at the table. Loki knew without looking that Tom was sitting there with a big, stupid grin on his face. He lifted the glass cautiously and found his grip to be quite solid. He took a sip and felt the familiar burn of alcohol in his throat. It has been far too long since he had a proper drink. While this was much more watered down than anything he had on Asgard, it would suffice.

He smirked at the glass. “Clever mortals....” Perhaps he didn't give the vessel and his friend enough credit.

There was no indication that his blond companion could hear him. The actor spoke to him anyway. “We can order more for you but Tom would rather you come over to us.”

Loki looked up at Chris and frowned. “Why does he not come out and drag me in then?”

It was there that it was clear the other still couldn't hear him. He just offered a nervous smile. “Take your time then.” With that, he stepped back and headed into the bar once more.

Loki watched Chris return to the table. All the distracted individuals simply greeted him back as if he did nothing more than leave for the restroom. He went to Tom's side and spoke to the other. While Loki wasn't sure exactly what they spoke of, he had a feeling it was about him.

He looked back at the drink and clenched his jaw. Thomas was proving to be more than a simple vessel. He was a man with his own thoughts and emotions. Normally, Loki wouldn't be taking this into account. But perhaps there was something to that.

He finished his drink in one last gulp, removed the lime from the glass and tossed it over his shoulder before walking to the table. He didn't get another surge for answering to the command 'come.' Instead, he just watched Tom's face brighten. It made a nearly microscopic smile appear on Loki's face. That seemed to be enough for the mortal.

 

The night spent at the bar consisted of Loki taking drinks from Tom or waiting for Chris to gesture as an 'offering.' At first, it was simple. While the drinking didn't get too out of hand, it was enough for the disappearing drinks to pass by almost completely unnoticed.

But then Loki noticed the actor who portrayed the drunken billionaire was still completely sober. The god watched his brow furrow as he noticed glasses disappearing and reappearing empty. While it was fun to do something and not get caught, it was even moreso to get caught in such a way that it confuses the witness completely.

Then his mortal host caught on and stood up. “It's getting late. I should head back.”

Robert blinked rapidly and stared at a glass that he was _sure_ was not there seconds before. “Yeah, me too. Pretty sure my eyes are playing tricks on me.”

Loki snickered.

Tom smiled at the others and rammed an elbow into the god's ribcage. “See you tomorrow.” He didn't leave much more time open for long, drawn out goodbyes.

The didn't speak on the way back to the hotel. From the tense look in Tom's features, the god could tell he was thinking of a way to approach him on the night's events.

Loki looked at his host and smirked before Tom could even open his mouth. “Well, that was a fun night.”

“I would rather you didn't play mind games with the people who can't see you.”

“Would you rather I commit arson?”

Tom opened his mouth for a moment before considering what he would say. Loki was bored. When Loki was bored, he pulled pranks. If this was the one he chose to pull over one that consisted of setting things on fire, then why would he stop it? “Point taken.”

The god smiled and wrapped an arm around the other's hips. “More importantly, you found a way around Odin's curse.”

Tom shrugged. “Not really. Banished or not, there are still people that worship you as a god. I was only seeing if we could exploit a loophole.”

“It worked.”

Tom nodded.

“That is all that matters.” He nipped at Tom's neck and purred. “And I would like to show you just how much it matters.”

It didn't take much longer after that for them to get to Tom's room.

 

The god loomed over the mortal and panted heavily, eyes still clouded with lust as the two found themselves in the afterglow of this session. He laid over Tom and felt the other's arms move up and wrap around him. He was held tight and secure in the embrace of his vessel. It was a very good feeling.

He pursed his lips and buried his face into Tom's neck. He could do it. He could trust this mortal. It was slightly embarrassing that it took this long to come to this conclusion. Yes, he would trust Thomas.

In their state, they didn't feel something snap. It wasn't until Loki woke up hours later that he noticed the difference.

He looked down at Tom's sleeping form oddly. He couldn't quite place his finger on what happened. There was no new magic flowing in his veins, but there was something very different now than the mornings before.

The god stood up and pulled on more borrowed clothing. He still lacked to ability to summon his own. His jotun form was still the only other form he could use; he knew that without even attempting the shift. He looked back at the bed to see Tom still sleeping soundly. It was there Loki suddenly had a thought.

He walked to the door and stepped through it. As always, he moved through like a ghost. He walked past the housekeeper to find he wasn't seen. But the steps weren't getting harder to take. He wasn't stuck with the physical demand to return to the mortal's side. He wondered how far he could go. The god would test this.

He walked out of the hotel and looked up at the building. It was only then that his suspicions were confirmed. The tie between him and Thomas was cut completely.

His gaze returned to the streets. Without another thought, Loki sprinted.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The news reached Asgard the moment the trickster stepped out into the dawning day without being tied to the side of his vessel. Heimdall stood in silence as the news transpired to the All-Father and the Warriors. His bright eyes betrayed no emotion. He just watched, eyes still staring off the Bifrost with the occasional glance to his current companions.

Sif's fists balled at her side. “We can pull him back and stop him before he does harm.”

Hogun nodded in agreement. “With his powers still so underdeveloped, it would be like guiding a child.”

“No.” Odin stared above them calmly, deep in thought. “Leave him to run.”

All of them looked at their king in shock. It took a moment for someone to find their bearings and speak up.

In this case, it came in the form of Fandral. “All-Father, with all due respect, do you not think the connection was severed much too soon?”

“Indeed it has.”

Sif frowned. “Thor's addition must be the reason. In his haste, he did not take this into account!”

Fandral glanced at Sif. “Be it Thor's mistake or the Vessel's or another being, blame matters not. At this moment, Loki is still _leaving_.”

Odin turned and finally looked at them. “He can do very little in his current state. Leave him be for now.” He looked away from his subjects once more. “What you have here is a prisoner who realized his cell door was left open. But where is he to go when part of him is still within the confines of a mortal?”

His question was met with silence.

Odin smiled. “And what will happen when the other half awakens to find Loki gone?”

Once more he was greeted with nothing but the quiet space.

The king turned and walked away. “Even with the tie severed, his freedom is limited. It will only be a matter of time before Loki realizes this himself.”

The Warriors Three stood by and watched their king leave. Sif stared at him for a moment longer before turning to Heimdall. “Allow me entrance to Midgard. I must speak with the Prince.”

 

Tom awoke not too soon after Loki ran off. He stared at the empty spot on the bed next to him, allowing his mind to process the lack of noise and the sudden empty feeling inside him. The god was gone, he knew that much without even getting out of bed. If the actor was completely honest with himself, he knew this would happen. But he didn't know it would be this soon.

A mantra of _'Don't panic'_ continued to run through his mind.

He got up and turned on the news as he quickly got dressed. If Loki was out causing mischief, surely it would be something big enough to gain the attention of cameras. He especially kept an ear open for unexplainable fires. Unless there was another ability he had yet to see, that was the only one that transcended whatever boundary sat between their world and his and could cause a decent amount of damage.

He was surprised when no reports came on that had Loki written in them. Immediately, he started to worry. If there were no incidence, who was to say Loki was still on Earth? The fact that he could interact with others, no matter how indirect, could be enough of an excuse for Odin to pull him back to Asgard. And if that be the case, there was no way Loki was ready to be considered redeemed in the eyes of the All-Father. What would happen to him then?

Tom tore his eyes away from the TV. He wouldn't let himself think like that. If Loki was off planet, surely he would know in an instant with no room left for doubt. He looked at the time. Yeah, there was time to try and find his darker half. Hopefully he didn't go far.

Tom grabbed his phone and headed out of the room. He thought about where he could be while his body just moved. He eventually decided not to over think this. If Loki was still on Earth and his powers were still within Tom, then he should be drawn to the god. Right?

He stepped out of the hotel and clenched his jaw. For a moment, he thought about where Loki would go but was it possible that not even the trickster knew where he was heading.

He walked and heard a growling voice come from above him. _“What is your destination, Mortal?”_

He answered without a thought of who questioned him. “I don't know.” Tom then put his skill for running to good use.

 

Loki ran until he felt his legs would give out. When the sidewalk became crowded with people, he moved and ran in the road. One of the few perks to being a ghost allowed him to continue through vehicles without having to worry about being slowed down by the inconvenience of one of them hitting him. Having to run through people was a feeling he didn't like.

He eventually found himself outside a parking garage where he leaned against the wall and panted. It had been so long since he was able to move with this amount of freedom, he forgot how it felt. He smiled. The god didn't know what exactly granted his freedom, but he was glad to be separated from the one who held him back. Perhaps it was possible for him to gain his magic from afar. Perhaps he wouldn't return to the mortal's side.

Thomas... Loki's smile faded at the image of the face so similar to his. He was awake by now. No doubt he took note of the disappearance but what did he do after? It was possible he would simply return to set and wait for Loki to make his reappearance. It was also possible he pushed it into the back of his mind as the gods returning to Asgard. But be that the case, would he feel any remorse? Is it possible there would be any part of him that felt lacking? After all, Loki was a part of Thomas just as Thomas was a part of Loki. If the mortal believed he didn't feel anything, he must be lying to himself.

Loki snapped himself out of it with an irritated sigh. The mortal was making him soft! To think he even considered for a moment he might have a shred of regret for running off without notice.

He didn't.

There was no reason for him to turn back and find Thomas.

None whatsoever.

The echoing whimpers of a child helped pull his thoughts away from his host. He glanced into the parking garage, but couldn't see the child around the cars.

“Mommy's here?”

“Nono. She wants me to take you to her.” A man tugged the child along until they were near a large unmarked van. Loki didn't need to be the God of Lies to know he wasn't being a model citizen and bringing that little boy home. He sneered; what was _wrong_ with mortals?

Well, perhaps this was a good time and excuse to cause a bit of trouble. At least if this is deemed punishable, there would be a very good reason behind it. He pushed himself off the wall and walked into the parking area briskly. As he suspected, it was only the two of them. The child couldn't be much older than six with tight blond curls and bright blue eyes.

At the sight of the child, his heart sank. Loki cursed Odin under his breath.

The man looked relatively ordinary. He could be someone's grandfather; a large man with a thick graying beard and a kind smile. He looked trustworthy. Loki was sure this wasn't his first abduction. The man opened the door to his van and smiled sweetly at the boy. “Come on. How about we play a little game before I bring you home? Does that sound good? You like games, right?”

The boy shook his head and refused to look the man in the eye. He looked at the ground, lip quivering. “I wanna see mommy.”

The man was not pleased. “Didn't 'mommy' teach you any manners?!” He grabbed the boy's arm so tightly, Loki was sure it would bruise. “You _obey_ your elders! Now get your little ass into the car.”

By this time the boy looked terrified. He cried, tears and nose running as he trembled and leaned away from the man in a vain attempt to get away. “You're hurting me! Stop!” The boy's eyes landed on Loki, but the god didn't notice.

Loki placed a hand on the back of the man's neck and set the hair, skin and part of his shirt on fire.

The man gasped and let go of the boy in favor of swatting out the fire on his nape.

Loki shifted his touch to the man's throat and did it again. This time, the burn was much hotter and would definitely leave a print behind. Loki smirked as an idea came to mind.

The man backed up and stared at the boy who now watched from where he fell like a deer frozen in headlights. Loki paid no attention to the child as he sent some power to his finger and began grinding it into his forehead. “I shall make it clear you are not to be trusted.” He grinned darkly, not caring no one could hear or see him.

The man screamed in pain and moved his hands up to beat out the fire.

It wouldn't matter. Even as Loki pulled back, the magic continued to carve lettering into his head. The man looked at the boy in fear and scrambled away. “..D...Devil! He's the Devil!” The man ran off then.

Loki watched him run off and for a moment entertained the idea of following him. He held back with a thought. With the mark being carved into his head, he doubted he's be trying this again.

“Are you really the Devil?”

Loki turned at the innocent little voice and blinked. The boy stared right at him from his position on the ground. Obviously he thought the man was talking to the god and not the boy himself. Loki smiled and knelt down to his level. “No, child. I am something far worse.”

The boy blinked at him before he came to a conclusion. “No. No you're not.”

“No?” Loki didn't know whether to be amused or not. He always did like children being father and mother to several thousand of them. Whether he was a good parent was left to debate, but that didn't stop it from being quite a soft spot that few knew.

The boy pulled himself up and wiped at his face. “Can you take me to Mommy?”

Loki blinked and stared at the boy for a moment. “Yes. I will help you find your mother.”

He felt another surge work its way through.

 

Thor watched as the mortal ran from the hotel with his eyes in a constant search. When he would come to a corner, he would hesitate for only a second before deciding which direction to go. With each step, the panic and worried expression became more and more clear. The thunderer frowned. Where was Thomas heading in such a hurry? Wasn't he supposed to be heading to a movie set with Christopher and the others?

“Thor.”

He turned and frowned at the sight of Sif. He turned his sights back to the vessel. “I will not return to Asgard without Loki.”

“Yes, we all know. You have made that perfectly clear.” Sif moved closer to her former lover. “At least listen to reason, Thor.”

“No words will sway me from this path.”

Sif frowned. She thought about what she would say, but wondered if it was too early to allow the thunderer to know about the current events. But seeing as how the mortal version of Loki was running the streets, it should come as no surprise what happened to the trickster god himself. “The connection between Loki and his Vessel has been severed.”

Thor looked back up.

“Loki is free to roam the world if he pleases.”

“Impossible. The tie should be the last to be severed. It was his fate to be tied to the mortal-”

“-until he learns humility or regains his power, yes. We all know.” She glared at Thor pointedly. “But that was _before_ the addition of a foreign magic inside the Vessel.”

Thor returned his gaze to the streets, thankful to find Thomas was beginning to leave his field of vision. He swung his hammer and flew off to another building.

It only bought him a few minutes of peace. Sif had no problem skipping from rooftop to rooftop. Once she was back at Thor's side, she growled. “You cannot leave this be, Thor.”

“I am not. I have my sights on Thomas as we speak.”

“Yes, but your dear Thomas does not have Loki. And without the influence of his Vessel, he is able to continue his destruction.”

Thor snapped around. “Then why is there not destruction, hm? You know as well as I Loki would already have a large portion of this city in ruins if he had the power and the drive. You claim him to still have the drive, where is the power?”

Sif said nothing. She simply pointed to the street where the actor paused and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Thor followed her gaze.

Meanwhile, on the streets. “Tom, where are you? You were supposed to be on set an hour ago so they could get you in costume.”

“Uhhh, yeah. Something suddenly came up.”

A few beats of silence came from the other end of the phone. “Is this about a certain 'character' who you're supposed to be playing right now?”

“Yes. That's exactly who it's about!” Tom looked around, completely lost for a second. Then, there was a pull of energy. He suddenly knew exactly where to go. “I'll be there as soon as I can. Stall for me, okay?”

“I'll try. You owe me for this.”

“I'll name my first born 'Chris.' But now, I've got to go. Thank you so much.” He felt bad for suddenly hanging up on his friend, but he needed to find Loki as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure he could trust the god to return on his own.

From the rooftop, Thor and Sif watched as Tom ran with a renewed enthusiasm. Sif crossed her arms. “It seems the hound caught the scent of our sly little fox.”

Thor nodded and turned to his friend. “Return to Asgard, Sif. I will return as well as soon as I have Loki in my sight.”

“And what of the mortal?”

The prince thought about it for a moment. Under normal circumstances, a Midgardian was not allowed in Asgard mostly for the safety of the mortal in question. The Aesir were brash and sometimes forgot there were creatures who couldn't live in the same culture. Something as simple as a pat on the back could cause broken bones in a healthy Midgardian male. Most mortals feared the powers and if there was anything Asgard learned from watching Midgard, it was how violent and resourceful they could become if they were fearful.

But Thomas was a unique case. They all knew that. While being mortal, he is still part of an Earth-bound God. And to leave him behind meant leaving a part of Loki on Midgard. It didn't matter if the mortal was drained of all magic; he would die before he and Loki were no longer one.

Thor took a step back. “He will be summoned as well.” With a swing of his hammer, Thor took off in the direction Tom was sprinting.

 

“-and then it went psssshhkkkkaboom! And and and there was smoke everywhere and..”

“Yes, yes. Do try to calm down, Thomas. You can explain this movie without wasting so much energy.” Loki continued walking and shook his head with a smile. The hyper fanboy behavior was nice. It was a feeling he didn't realize would become familiar.

“My name is Timmy.”

Loki paused. “Yes, I said 'Timmy'.”

The boy named Timmy tilted his head. He knew what he heard. “Is Thomas a good friend?”

Loki stared at the boy. “Why do you ask?”

“You smiled all big when you said his name. Like my big brother does when he sees his friend.”

For once, the god was caught without words. How would he explain his relationship with Thomas to this child? He hardly knew how to explain it to _Thomas_! He settled for a nod. “Yes. Thomas is a... very good friend.” The word was strange on his tongue. It fell into the sentence like a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit.

Timmy didn't catch that and simply nodded. “Is that why you're here?”

What an odd question. To think that a child would be as insightful to ask something so deep was completely... Oh, he meant this shopping centre. Loki pulled his gaze away from the boy's. “Which of these places did you last see your mother?”

“Hmmm.” Timmy looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on a clothing store. He pointed. “I think it's that one!” The boy took a step towards it before Loki caught sight of a woman with similar curly hair.

He stepped in front of the boy. “I believe you may be incorrect.”

The woman saw her son first. “Timmy!”

The boy whipped around and grinned. “Mommy!”

Before he could even move, Timmy's mother had him in her arms and hugged him tight. “Don't you ever run off on me again! You had me worried sick!”

Loki's stomach twisted at the words and he stepped away. Let the two revel in their reunion without the child being distracted by what she would surely think was an invisible friend. He was almost completely away from them before Timmy's voice caught his ears.

“You shoulda seen it, Mommy! I was saved by a _superhero_!”

 

Tom panted and ran a hand through his hair. At this point, he wanted to pull out the annoying extensions brushing against the back of his sweaty neck. He frowned as an older man with a handprint burned into his neck brushed past him. His own hand covering and rubbing at his forehead. The actor could make out the lettering 'MONST' before his hand stopped and fingers returned to cover the mark. Tom could guess on the rest of the letters. While both wounds looked very fresh, to be able to carve and keep the word so clean would take a very steady hand and a branding tool, or magic fire.

The pull didn't allow him to slow down for long and he wasn't going to risk losing it on the chance this man knew something about Loki. He walked into a mall parking garage and looked around with a frown. Still no sign of the god or even a sign that he was here aside from the pull. Now that he was where it seemed to be pulling him, the feeling stopped.

Tom stopped and rubbed his eyes. “God damn it, Loki! Where the _fuck_ are you?”

Alright, he just had to think about this. The pull stopped here, so he couldn't be far from this spot. At least Tom know he was here before, right? And the pull just stopped. It wasn't as if it slowed down then came to a stop. It was just done.

“-put his hand on the grandpa's neck and it started to light up like a candle! Then the grandpa ran away.”

Tom frowned and looked over at the sound of the boy and his mother walking through the parking lot. He was very excited about his tale of the Grandpa and his apparent fire-bending savior.

The mother shook her head. “Timmy, you've got to stop watching those cartoons your brother shows you.”

“But it happened!”

“Excuse me?” Tom trotted up to them. “I'm very sorry to interrupt but,” he turned to the boy, “this man. With the hands that could light up. Did you see where he went?”

Timmy shook his head. “He went away after helping me.” He pointed back into the building. “He could still be in there somewhere. Are you Thomas?”

Tom blinked before letting out a soft laugh. “Yes, actually.”

Timmy smiled back at him. “You'll find him.”

“I certainly hope so. Thank you.” He turned to the mother. “Thank you.”

She offered a smile as well, this one soft and distracted. “It's no trouble.”

Tom smiled, nodded to the woman then took the opportunity to leave. Hopefully the boy was right.

 

Loki found himself outside on the top floor of the structure. He watched all the cars below blankly. He couldn't remove the reunion from his head. The look on the mother's face the moment she saw her son. The voice becoming shrill and excited and relieved at the sight. The half-hearted scolding while the joy still sat clear.

 _You had me worried sick!_ Loki closed his eyes as the voice morphed in his head. The pitch lowered and the accent changed. It hurt to hear even in his head. The god sighed and shook his head. He was thinking of the host too much. Perhaps he was truly becoming soft.

“Loki.”

It took the god a moment to realize the voice hadn't been his imagination. He turned to see his vessel. He was in casual wear, his hair fighting to return to its naturally unruly state. Blue eyes were trained on him in a hard glare. Angry and undone. More of a look for tied down in the bedroom than for the end of a search.

Loki snorted and turned back. “Did you not have a role to play today?”

“I do. But I was sidetracked by the disappearance of my character.”

“Oh?” The god sounded genuinely surprised.

“Where were you going to go? What if I couldn't find you and we left without you? Would you just wander around the world completely alone?”

Loki scoffed, pretending not to be hurt at the mere thought of Thomas leaving. “Is that a crime?”

“Not a crime, no. It sounds more like a curse.”

“ _Curse_?!” The god laughed mirthlessly. “No, Thomas. A 'curse' is having to spend days on end tied to a moving post with little to do but watch as it lives its pathetic little life. A 'curse' is discovering everything that made you is trapped within that post, right within your sights but far out of your reach. A 'curse' is waking up and realizing no matter what you do, you are still a prisoner in your own body!” Loki paused at his own words. “It does not matter if I leave your side, does it?”

“It matters to me.” His words were soft, as if unsure if he actually wanted them to be heard.

Loki blinked and regarded the other carefully. “Explain yourself.”

Tom looked away and rubbed at the hair extensions awkwardly. “I know, it's selfish to want to keep you tied to me. It's just,” he paused and took a breath, “when I woke up this morning and you weren't there it was a tremendous loss. I didn't know where you were, I just knew you weren't there with me.”

“You worried for me.”

“Of _course_ I was worried! For all I knew you were dragged back to Asgard and no one told me!”

Loki nodded. “Yes, it certainly sounds like something the Aesir would do. But they would not bother to wait for me to dress. The disappearance of your clothing must have indicated that I was still on Midgard.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “You were gone. I wasn't worried about which pair of pants disappeared with you. You were lucky I bothered to get dressed myself.”

“Hm, I do not know if that truly counts as 'luck.'” A smirk spread over pale lips. “Had you come here completely nude, I would have made use of the situation.”

“I'll remember that if this happens again.”

“Of course, the thin garb you wear could easily be removed and we can make use of it.” Loki looked at Tom slyly.

Tom laughed softly. “Tempting. But I have a villain to play. It's bad enough I came here to find him. Will you be coming with me?”

The smile left his face slowly. “I have a choice?”

The mortal shrugged. “Now that you have the freedom, I'm not going to insist you come with me. I would _like_ you to return to the set with me, but I'll understand if you don't want to come.”

The moment Tom finished his sentence, Loki had him by the hand and was dragging him out of the parking area. “Oh by the Gods, just shut up!”

Tom looked surprised for a moment before he tightened his grip, caught up so they were walking side by side, and smiled softly at Loki. “Yes, your Highness.” He leaned against the other, his head resting on the god's shoulder teasingly.

Loki refused to look at him as a light blush came over his face.

From a nearby building, Thor only saw Thomas speaking to an invisible entity. He tilted his head a few times and Sif was automatically reminded of a dog. She watched and found herself blind to the sight of Loki as well but it was clear by the look on the mortal's face who had won the argument.

Thor caught that as well. “Thomas does well in his handle of Loki.”

Sif nodded, satisfied. “Now that Loki has returned to the Vessel's side, I will return to Asgard and watch from there. Do you still refuse to join me?”

Thor nodded. “My vow remains. I will not leave without Loki.”

The warrior pursed her lips and nodded. “Understood. Until we meet again, Thor.” With that, she took her leave.

Thor just watched, his eyes straining to see the trickster. He caught nothing more than a flicker of an outline for his trouble.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tread carefully. Death is upon us.

“My newfound freedom does not mean I have forgotten about our earlier pact. You are still only allowed to share your bed with me.”

Tom kept his grip on Loki's hand tight as he smiled in good nature. He couldn't find it in him to be all that surprised by Loki's demand. “It didn't even cross my mind until now. Seriously, Loki. Did you think I could just go off and shag someone just because you're no longer at my hip?”

“I believe some would easily fall under your spell, yes. And now, without me by your side, I may not-”

“Let me stop you there and rephrase.” He paused, face suddenly very serious. His free hand moved and fingers tangled in the long black hair. “I don't want to do anything that would hurt you. Running off with someone else counts.”

Loki scoffed and looked away. “I would certainly not be 'hurt' by such a trivial thing!”

“Then why bring it up at all?” Tom forced the other to look at him. “You have my word, Loki.”

The god found his eyes locked with Tom's and for a moment, he was itching to strike him if only to stop that look and the feelings it caused. But instead he smirked. “Thomas, it would seem you have found yourself infatuated with me.”

He expected a laugh and possibly a joke to lighten the situation. Thomas was always good for that. Instead, he received a soft smile and a simple turn of the head with equally soft words. “Indeed it would.”

It was there the conversation was dropped and they continued to move. Loki had no response to the other as they continued back to the hotel. The seriousness of this situation was enough to make his head spin. He had to regain his wits. Thomas was a product of his own magic; of _course_ he would be infatuated with Loki! There was no reason for the God of Mischief to turn into a bashful fool every time the mortal so much as hinted to there being more than just a parasite and host relationship between them.

He grimaced at the word. Parasite. That would be what a normal, every day human being would think him. He wondered, not for the first time, if it was some familiarity with his magic or something else that made Thomas a fool who took this all in stride.

He gripped the hand in his tighter. The other only glanced at him as an acknowledgment, but he didn't question it any further than a simple tilt of the head.

Tom pulled his phone from his pocket to at least call and say he was on his way when he caught a text from Chris. _“You're sick. Don't come to set.”_

Tom smiled to himself and returned the text. _“Thanks, man.”_ He looked to Loki as he returned the phone to his pocket. “So, it turns out I'm very ill and cannot leave my hotel room. What will you do for the remainder of the day?”

Loki blinked and thought about it for a moment. He then gave his host a small smile. “I can think of something that may benefit us both.”

 

Thor stayed in his place on the roof as he thought about the outline he saw of the trickster. Perhaps it was simply a trick of the eye and he was only seeing Thomas. He didn't know if he should believe he was seeing Loki. It never did well to get one's hopes up. Easpecially when it came to a curse placed by his father.

He looked to the sky and sighed. Perhaps he should seek out other means of magic while he was here. Anything to give him a better view. Perhaps it was because he was such a novice in the field that he was the one having the most trouble. Or perhaps the All-Father simply decided to make it more difficult for him due to his relationship with Loki.

But that didn't explain the last time he saw his lover. Surely Odin wouldn't have let him see Loki in that instance if he had any control. How would that be explained? Should he consider returning home for the information he required?

No. He may find it here. If he couldn't, then he would return to Asgard.

Thor swung his hammer and flew off. Surely, a little time spent on research wouldn't kill him.

 

“Like this?”

“Yes. Very good. Now allow yourself to release gently. Being your first time, it will be hard to control and manipulate.”

“Okay.”

“Relax, Thomas. If you are tense, this will never work!”

“How do you relax and manipulate this at the same time?” Tom opened his eyes and looked at the god.

Loki sighed and spoke as calmly as possible. “You are not using a physical muscle thus the use of one is unnecessary and putting too much strain on your mind.” He looked at the small flicker of green/blue magic fading from the mortal's palm. He touched the weak little ball of light and fed in his own magic until it shined brightly. “Now do not tense your shoulders but hold it at this level of illumination.”

Tom said nothing. His brows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the little ball. Loki smirked at him. There was always something adorable about a novice trying to use magic.

The ball started to glow brighter. Tom blinked and concentrated again, this time controlling the dimming and the brightening of the little ball. He looked up at the god with a wide grin. “I'm now a flashlight!”

Loki chuckled. “That glow you are emitting can do much more impressive things than offering light.” He ran his thumb over the edge of the small light experimentally. It moved only slightly, but the indent of his touch still remained.

Tom watched Loki as the god moved his hands over his own and carefully manipulated the energy. With the craft in his hand, he looked more at peace than he had before. The mortal may still have it within him, but at least he could manipulate and play with it until he could gain it back. At the same time, Tom will get to learn a few little tricks.

His head snapped down when he heard a hiss come from his hand. He gasped and snapped his hands away in surprise when a small cobra moved to strike at his wrist. As soon as Tom's concentration was completely lost and his hands fell from there position, the snake disappeared and left no trace of its existence.

Loki laughed.

Tom glared at the trickster once he realized the trick, but softened at the laugh. He allowed a soft chuckle to come from his lips. “It's not funny.”

The god calmed himself but didn't lose his wide, mischievous smile. “It could not be helped. The magic begged for a form.”

Tom just scowled at Loki, but his heart wasn't in it. He found he couldn't truly be angry with the other. Not when he looked so childishly delighted by his little joke.

The god rolled his eyes at the expression and took hold of the other's hands, his grin fading to a half smile. “Cease your pouting, Thomas. I do not have the power nor you the experience to create a creature that can do harm. Yet. Let us continue with this lesson.”

“No more of your little pranks?”

“Why do you ask something where you know the answer will be a lie?”

“Wishful thinking, I guess.”

Loki positioned Tom's hands so he would be able to create and hold another orb in the open where the god could see it. He kept his hands under his vessel's. “I make no promises to play no tricks.” He thought about it for a moment, then added, “I can only swear no harm will ever be brought to you. Now or ever.”

Loki didn't look up but he could feel Tom's eyes staring directly at him and attempting to burrow into his thoughts. “Just me?”

“I cannot swear to anyone else's safety, Thomas.” He growled and stared at the the hands in his. “Not your sisters, not your parents, and certainly not Christopher or any of your other friends.”

“As far as I'm concerned, they're safe. I'm not worried about them. They're not the ones on trial.”

Loki finally looked up at Thomas and caught his gaze. His jaw was tight, brows furrowed, eyes locked on the god's as soon as he could see them. Loki ran his finger over Tom's wrist to find a quickened pulse. At least the mortal's nervousness was enough to keep Loki from feeling so vulnerable under that gaze. “I can only swear for your safety,” his voice came too soft. He forced himself louder, but it only seemed to come out broken, “ _no one_ else.”

Loki caught a quick flash of emotion from Tom but didn't get much time to study it. What ever control Tom had over his emotions was gone and the god was caught in his arms. He tensed and didn't return the hug. He only continued to sit there and stare at the wall from over Tom's shoulder. Too much. This was too much.

He shoved the mortal away and vanished. Even if he still lacked his ability to teleport, he could get away if Thomas couldn't see him. And now, he could get as far away from that gaze as he wanted. He ran for the door.

As soon as Loki was out of his sight, Tom began his search. “Loki? Please come out.”

Silence.

He looked around the room to find no movement to show the god's presence. He walked to the door and opened it to see a completely empty hallway. He stepped out. “Loki,” his voice echoed down the halls, “I'm sorry...” He waited for a moment to see if Loki would appear.

The hall remained empty.

Reluctantly, Tom walked back into his room. This time he ran because of something the mortal did. If the god didn't want to be found, he wouldn't. Tom could only sit by and wait. Hopefully, Loki would make his appearance again soon.

The trickster didn't go far. He heard the words from his place around the corner, but didn't move to leave from his position. Today, he made a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. It was a first to find himself in a position where the idea of failing to keep this vow hurt. And then Thomas dared to ask for more?

He was looking for Loki to swear to his own safety. There was nothing wrong with that under normal circumstances, but who knew what the All-Father had planned upon his return. The mortal cared. Loki was certain he cared too much. But the question was as it always had been: Why?

Why did he insist on staring into Loki's eyes with so much acceptance? Why couldn't he see only the monster like so many, or simply blind himself to it until he was forced to face it in the same manner as Thor? Why did he have to see all of him and only react with a smile and some well placed words? He knew about his misdeeds and his other forms, yet he still accepted him. Loki could possibly go so far as to say the mortal _loved_ him.

He sucked in a deep breath. Yes, the word was never said aloud but the mortal wasn't one to hide an emotion when he wasn't preforming. Loki could accept Thor's love; he had known and loved the thunderer for so long. The emotion continued for eons. It was nothing alarming or new. But this... This was something different and terrifying.

Thomas wasn't Thor. Far from it. And even if he originally stemmed from Loki's magic, he developed his own personality. A personality very different from the god. He was only Loki in the absolute base. This was a problem.

The vessel that surrounded the magic was something much worse than a hardened warrior or a trickster god. Instead of using a hard steel cell, Loki was left in a labyrinth and finding himself quite taken to his clueless guide. He could break through a warrior and out wit a fellow trickster, but he couldn't break Thomas.

Thomas was a fool to love him in any means of the word. But what did that make Loki if he found himself truly returning the feelings?

This was becoming a mess. It's possible that was exactly what Odin wanted.

He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. There was no one here who could see his position, so why bother caring if someone came by while he was there in such an undignified position. He conjured a flame and twirled it around his fingers. He tried to manipulate the snake again, but found he could only make a thin fire weave in and out of his digits. Even as a novice, Thomas was able to summon more magic. A grim look came over the god's features. How pathetic. He thought of returning to the room but dismissed it. He didn't want to face the mortal again so soon.

Loki didn't know how long he was sitting there. He held a power over many things. Tim was not one of them. Plenty of people moved around him but he didn't bother to spare a glance. He didn't look until he felt a familiar magic approaching. Loki glanced up when he heard heavy footsteps heading towards him. A rather tired looking Christopher walked though, rubbing a knot in his shoulder with a grimace his other hand occupied with a brown paper bag.

Right, Thor had gifted Christopher with a bit of magic. Another decision that confused the trickster. Why did he choose to share his bed with the most confusing of men?

The large man nearly walked right past him. But then he paused and backed up for a second look. He stared at the form and blinked a few times. “Loki?”

The god snorted.

“Did Tom find you or are you still playing hide and seek?”

“Mortal, why do you insist on speaking to me when you cannot hear me?” He didn't know why he even bothered to try and continue the conversation. But then he looked at Christopher with his calm demeanor and realized it didn't matter.

He crouched down and looked at the god closer. “I don't know why you're sitting out here, but it's not going to solve anything. You should know that better than most.”

Loki growled. “And what expertise does the Thor impersonator carry on this subject? You know less about this event than anyone permitted to the knowledge of my existence!”

Chris didn't mind not being able to understand Loki. He was sure most of what came out of the god's mouth were insults of some sort anyway. And this way, he could get his point across without being sidetracked by the gods words. “I'm not looking to fight with you-”

“Quite difficult, since you cannot hear a word I say...”

“-I just think you shouldn't be hiding out here in the hallway-”

“...Or touch me upon my person.”

“-when you have someone here on Earth that can take care of you. And wants to.”

Loki glared at Chris. “I need no one to take care of me! I am neither a child nor a pet!”

“Obviously, I can't force you to go running back to him. But I really think that would be best for everyone.” He put a paper bag on the floor next to Loki. “Those are for Tom so I can't see why you wouldn't be able to hold it. He needs to be on set tomorrow if we want to keep on schedule. Please, _please_ try and make sure he makes it.”

Loki snorted and touched the bag to find it solid in his hand. No surprising if it belonged to Thomas. “I will not agree to such terms. I can not control where Thomas may end up.”

“Thank you.” Chris straightened up as he exploited a benefit to not hearing Loki. “I'll see you tomorrow, then.”

Loki glared as Christopher walked away. Leave it to a mortal to ignore the words of a god.

Once he was gone, the trickster looked into the bag to find a container with some hot liquid, a strange bottle labelled 'Nyquil', a bar of chocolate, and pudding cups. He took out the bottle and studied it for a moment. It didn't take him long to realize it was medicine. For the illness Thomas somehow acquired, according to the cast of 'Group Hug.' He wondered what passed as Midgardian medicine.

He pulled off the little cup and unscrewed the cap. He only received a clicking noise for his trouble. Loki frowned. They expected the ill to solve a puzzle to get to the medicine that would help them? It was simply cruel. He smirked. Perhaps there was hope for the mortals yet.

“Having trouble?”

Loki's head snapped around to see Thomas standing right next to him. How did he not hear him or feel his approach? He looked back at the bottle as he contemplated disappearing again.

No, he would not run again. The fact he had run twice already was enough to have him scolding himself. There would not be a number three.

The mortal carefully pulled the medicine from Loki's hand. “Neither of us really need it, but if it will satisfy your curiosity..” He watched Thomas move his practiced hand over the top and push it down before twisting. The container was then open in seconds.

Loki glared at it as it was handed back to him. He accepted the bottle and gently dipped a finger to sample. His face twisted in disgust as soon as he did. “That is horrid!”

Tom laughed softly. “Well, yeah. It's medicine.”

Loki's features calmed a bit at that notion. Yes, medicine was not supposed to be a delicious concoction. It was supposed to be effective. This rule seemed to apply in all the nine realms. He handed the bottle back to Tom. “How did you know I was here?”

“Isn't it obvious? Chris told me.” After closing the bottle, he put it back in the bag and sat on the floor next to Loki. “Did you really think he would just ignore that you were sitting twenty feet from the room?”

Loki turned to him. He could see a deeper question dancing in his eyes. It was one he hoped would never reach his lips. If it ever did, the god wasn't too sure he'd be able to give Thomas a proper answer. He looked away. “I could only hope.”

Tom glanced in at the contents of the bag and smiled to himself. At least he was able to get here before Loki's curiosity wore off and he began to help himself to the food. Tom was sure he wouldn't get any of it otherwise. “Sometimes, that's all any of us can do.”

Loki frowned at Tom in confusion.

The mortal smiled back. “Hope.”

Loki's frown faded, his expression turning softer.

Tom sighed and returned to his feet. “I'm returning to the room. You're welcome to join me.”

There he goes again, giving the God of Mischief a choice..

“I'm taking this with me.” He picked up the bag and grinned at Loki. “And considering we only have a few more nights in this location, wouldn't you like to make the best out of this stay?”

Loki looked up at Tom in surprise but the mortal already began to walk away. He looked at the paper bag in the retreating mortal's hand. Pudding. There was pudding in that bag. All the things he could think to do with that dessert.

The god pushed himself to his feet followed right after his vessel. Tom fought his victorious smirk as he heard the footsteps behind him.

 

As the night progressed, the two exhausted themselves with their rather vigorous activities. Sleep greeted them like an old friend and Loki found himself more comfortable than he had since before the exile. It was a life in which he found himself adapting. He was growing used to it all and, dare he say, happy with the way it was working.

That was dangerous, for it left room for someone to tear it all away.

He awoke abruptly to being thrown from the bed, his body smashed into the wall. He felt it crack under his back as he was held there. He frowned at his attacker, a familiar face. “Balder...?”

Balder smiled sadly. “My condolences, Brother. I never wished for it to come to this...”

He heard a half concealed yelp come from the other side of the room. With a glance over his captor's shoulder he could see the All-Father standing with Thomas, his large hand over the mortal's mouth and head pulled back to expose his neck. Loki could see the fear in his host's body. He shook, his heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room. Blue eyes snapped to the three parties as if trying to process the situation.

Loki tried to pull himself from Balder's hold and glared at the All-Father. “Odin! Leave Thomas be!”

“It is time for you to return to Asgard. His existence is no longer needed.”

“No!” He changed his approach. Anger wouldn't keep Thomas alive. “No. Please, I beg of you. He is an innocent.”

“No more than you, Loki.” His grip tightened on Tom's face and he forced his head back further. Tom's eyes shut tightly. Loki could almost hear the rapid heartbeat. A rabbit caught in the hold of a hunter.

“Please don't...” Loki's pleas continued as he struggled in Balder's hold. The other didn't let up. “Please, Father.” Maybe he could appeal to his more sentimental side. “Release him. _Please!_ ”

All the words fell on deaf ears. With a quick and hard pull of his arm, a sickening snap rang through the air and the mortal went limp in the All-Father's arms. Odin released Tom, his body falling like a broken doll to the bed. His eyes remained open, blue glass staring directly at Loki.

The world was no longer real. At some point, Balder had released him, but he was took occupied with those lifeless eyes to do much else but stare. Loki couldn't register anything. Someone screamed. Was it him?

The noise was enough to jar him awake, his head still on the pillow and Tom's worried and very-much-alive gaze trained on him. He must have spoke in his sleep.

The mortal frowned. “Are you alright?”

Loki shook. He didn't answer the question. He simply pulled the mortal closer to him. “If the All-Father ever appears before you, you will run. Do not let him catch you.”

“Loki...”

“Silence. Listen to me. Find Thor and request sanctuary. Do not stay for the sake of anyone else, especially my own. Do you understand?”

Tom frowned and nuzzled his face in the black hair. In all honesty, he didn't understand. But he knew better than to question Loki on something he already had set as a rule. “Yes.”

“I mean it, Thomas.”

“I know.”

“Do not let him so much as touch you.”

“He won't get the chance. I'll be gone.”

The god nodded and placed a kiss on Tom's neck. “Good.” No harm would fall on his mortal.


	13. Chapter 13

With the constant battle between the two, it was often easy to overlook the bond that was held between the two brothers. Even long before they moved to become more intimate, there was little anyone could do to one without sending the other into a blind fury. Thor would bring about brawls for another warrior simply mentioning the idea of doing away with Loki.

Loki once sent Sigyn running from him in fear when she suggested she could help him in his quest to be rid of his brother. It was an unspoken agreement; if there would be harm brought to the princes, it would be by the other's hand. No one else was to be involved.

It was this protective nature that caused Thor to be livid when he finally found his brother through one of his past disappearances. After a search for weeks on end, he finally found Loki at the edge of realms, naked and bound upside down to a rock in a deep cave. His hair had been chopped off and left short, possibly to be sure there was no way to cover his eyes from the venom being dripped over him. It was this night the thunderer was thankful for Sigyn. She tried to keep the venom from dripping on her lover, but the bowl she held could only fill so much before she would have to turn away and dump it out, leaving Loki exposed to the pain for a moment before she could return.

When he opened his eyes, they took on a milky green color. Thor knew it was extremely unlikely Loki could see when his eyes were so full of the snake's venom.

Sigyn looked more relieved to see him than she ever had or eve would again.

“Who goes there?!” Loki called out in panic as he tried to see through his extremely blurred vision, his voice raspy and sore from overuse. “...B-brother?” The hopeful voice came out like a lost child. Loki's pain was genuine. This only increased Thor's rage.

He shook with fury, the lightening already shining in his eyes as he gripped his hammer tightly. “Who... did this... to you?”

Thor did his best to snap out of the thought before it started to effect him. He had to concentrate. These are memories of events long since past and it did him no good to revel in them. Months had already passed since he's seen Thomas and he would rather not waste even more time by thinking of things that could no longer be helped.

He looked around the graveyard where he found the one he knew would be there. An older woman sat by a tomb, her milky eyes staring off as she slowly laid flowers around a large stone tomb. “Ganglot.”

She looked in his direction with sluggish movement and smiled warmly as she straightened upright. “Ah, hello to you, Prince Thor. How can this servant please you?”

“I seek audience with your mistress.”

Ganglot's smile faded. “Apologies, Mighty Thunderer. She will not answer your call without reason.”

Thor sighed, his irritation growing. “I wish to speak of her father and his current state. Would _that_ be enough?”

 

 

As filming came to a close, Loki's dreams calmed. Tom never asked what caused the god to wake up in such a panic. If he knew Loki like he thought he did, the question would never be answered properly anyway.

The event was never repeated and Loki allowed the dream to fade in his mind. With the promise of the mortal running as soon as he spotted the All-Father, he was put at ease. At least he could preserve the part of himself in Thomas when he was to be brought back to Asgard. He could worry more about this when the time comes. For now, he would work on improving the control on the magic within them. But it wasn't easy. Not with the constant movement that came with tours and a heightened popularity.

While his career took precedence, Loki still did everything he could to guide the magic he could now feel flowing through the mortal's veins. It was more prominent since the day he taught him how to make that small ball of light. Loki craved it more with each day. And by the look in his eyes, Thomas felt it just as intensely.

But work was to be done and it took precedence at this current stage in life. Anytime they would have time, it was rather short lived. For once, Loki didn't push it too much further than gentle manipulations and teases. He wanted to see how far the mortal would let this get before he came to him instead of vice versa. The god wanted to know he could outlast Thomas. His will was stronger; he was sure of it.

There were instances when he thought the man would finally crack, throw caution to the wind and ravish him in any available surface. But then he was always interrupted by a phone call, an interviewer, or a fan. The trickster was even surprised none of this was any of his doing. It was as if the universe lived just to keep the two from having their way with one another. This moment was only one of many examples.

Loki smirked as there was a knock on the door . He calmly patted Tom's cheek. “We will have to continue this later, yes?” He slipped out from his place between Tom and the wall as he watched the mortal tried to regain his composure.

“Mr. Hiddleston? We're ready for you on set.”

He turned to look at the stage hand who peaked in and gave him a wide smile. It wasn't the boy's fault. He was only doing his job. He couldn't see he was in the middle of trying to seduce Loki. “Yes, of course. Thank you.”

Loki smiled and moved back up to Tom. He ran a hand down his arm teasingly. “I believe it would be best to leave you be for this since your body is so overcome with need.” He leaned against the mortal and nipped on his ear then quickly moved away. “I will take the chance to have a look around.” It wasn't often they got to be in the city the god would apparently be destroying.

He didn't need to move far to see the herd of mortals. He didn't bother trying to avoid having the crowd walk through him. In their hurried states, they were hardly kind enough to avoid the people they could see. 

Even as dusk fell upon the streets and the hours drifted into the night, the city ran like a well oiled machine with no sign of rest. Loki watched as men and women walked around, ignoring one another as they weaved around the crowds. He wasn't surprised to find no acknowledgement. Even if they could see him, the god was sure he would be ignored just like anyone else. The thought was more curious than infuriating this time.

The god walked for a long time. The city had many different things to see, from bright lights to a seemingly random park. There were a couple of streets he found most interesting where people playing music, dancing and singing on the sidewalk. A man painted in gold who would stand completely still for hours on end, only shifting position when he thought no one could see. He watched him for a long time before moving on.

He paused for a moment and looked down at a man sitting on the sidewalk, very different from the street performers. He was a poor excuse of an individual leaning against an advertisement, his head slumped and his eyes closed. His clothes and body reeked of sweat, dirt, and urine. A piece of cardboard was perched on his leg and read simply 'homeless please help.'

“Do you honestly have enough faith in your fellow man that you can trust someone to help?” He sneered at the man.

“Yes.” The mumble was a sleepy one and Loki wondered if it was actually directed at him. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. He didn't allow himself to think about it much longer. It was starting to get late and if he went much further, it would take him too long to return.

He walked back and once more found his eyes to the tops of the buildings. It's been a while since he's seen Thor hanging over and watching Thomas like a gargoyle. Loki hadn't caught so much as a shadow in a few months. He wondered what the thunderer was doing. Perhaps he returned to Asgard and watched from there.

He walked back into the studio when his mortal was being interviewed and found them all standing around a television. In his travels, he lost track of time; the interview was being aired.

He found his place next to his vessel and watched as an increasingly humored expression came over Thomas. The interview must have been a silly one.

“I'm a bit of a prankster.” The Tom from the TV said to his interviewer. His expression then became quite serious. “I can.. be pretty menacing.”

Loki frowned. TV Tom became even more serious.

“I can go there.”

The frown deepened, his teeth gritting together. He didn't, _couldn't_ , be serious. If Thomas told the world, where would that leave him? In an asylum somewhere to rot away for the rest of his life? If that were the case, they'd try to convince him Loki didn't exist. They would force pills down his throat until he claimed he couldn't see the god. It would become a very big nuisance.

At least let them think this was a joke.

The other man leaned away from Tom, looking just as confused as Loki felt. “Did something happen? Am I missing something?”

“I am the Prankster.” His tone became more and more serious with every syllable. His voice became the rasp Loki became accustom to understand as Tom's “Loki voice.” “I am the _God_ of _Mischief_.” TV Tom looked at the other man with a look of intensity.

For a moment, the god tensed. Had Tom gone completely insane these past few hours? Why would he outright admit to this in a place where all the world can watch? He looked at the mortal and wanted to demand what the other was thinking. Did he seriously believe it was a good idea to inform everyone of his position?

Before he could open his mouth, there was a laugh from the Tom recording; insane, silly and nothing like the his usual humored noises. A laugh he's done before when people mention his take on being a villain. His hand came up and pulled at the mustache he's been growing out.

He heard a soft laugh come from the real Tom and became more at ease. Upon realizing the entire interview was nothing more than a joke, Loki felt a little silly himself. To think he believed for a second the mortal would be foolish enough to announce his current position with the god. The “pranks” pulled by Thomas were hardly something that Loki himself would play. Feeding the man a decaffeinated coffee, paying for his lunch, snakes in a can.

The god only rolled his eyes and watched as people smiled and laughed softly at the jokes. Tom himself seemed humored by it. Perhaps he was even behind the idea of this little plot.

“You simpleton.” Loki smirked at Tom. They both knew the power becoming active was enough to lay waste to the entire studio without even the slightest hint of fatigue. Yet, the mortal decided instead to make jokes and simple harmless pranks that were hardly even an annoyance. Well, had it not been for the mocking laugh, following the other man around, and screaming out “Loki'd!” every time he fell for a prank.

Tom's lip twitched at Loki's voice but he said nothing. The jokes were simple yes, but there was something very freeing about being able to say the truth even in a comedic sense. He got this off his chest while at the same time knowing no one would believe this being anything more than a strange parody of the true God of Mischief.

If he understood the feeling, Loki didn't say. He just waited until they were alone again to speak. “I wish for you to practice with your hold on our abilities as soon as we return to the chambers for rest.”

Tom smiled and tilted his head. “What if I have other plans?”

He watched as Loki tensed just a bit. It was quickly hidden behind a shrug. “If you wish to go and socialize, I will not stop you. But you must deal with the repercussions of putting off your lessons for _yet_ _another_ _day_.” The last part slide off his tongue with a menacing tone.

Tom chuckled softly and took hold of Loki's wrist. With a quick tug, he pulled the god into his arms. “I was thinking something else. More of a night without lessons and returning to the ways you used to pull magic from me.”

Loki snorted. “Why, Thomas. Are you attempting to seduce me?”

“Maybe.” The mortal leaned in closer. “Is it working?”

Their lips were so close, Loki couldn't open his mouth without brushing against the skin. He wanted this touch. Needed it, even. His hands moved up, fingers running through the short, soft curls. “No.”

“Liar.” Tom didn't waste anymore time. He closed the distance and kissed Loki deeply and listened to the pleased hum as the god responded.

It didn't last. Seconds later, he was pushed away and at arms length. “You will become more in tune with your magic. Only then do you gain the privilege to bed me.”

Tom frowned. His lip jutted out ever so slightly and for a moment, Loki considered taking back his words for the night. “But, Darling...”

Loki ignored the pleasant shutter and the sudden warmth. Instead, he just smirked. “As you mortals might say; 'Keep it in your pants, Hiddleston.'”

 

Even after getting in contact with the old servant, Thor had to sit by and wait for the goddess. He wondered for a moment if she would even show. Last he'd seen her, she was not happy with him. And with good reason. He stood by and watched as she was pulled away, blocking Loki to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Such as trying to prevent his daughter's banishment.

It wasn't one of Thor's prouder moments.

His head snapped up as a dark portal opened. He didn't dare walk near it, even as Ganglot slowly walked out before her mistress. The woman was older than Thor's memories of her. A long black cloak covered most of her form and kept the rotting limbs kept from sight. Her face remained pale and delicate like a beautiful porcelain doll, her black hair long and hanging out from the hood. She had a face so much like her father. It was unfortunate she gained such a curse over the rest of her body.

“Hel...” Thor began but was silenced by the hateful glare. She knew Thor was Loki's lover, no doubt. But that didn't mean she had to like him.

“Why do you summon me?” She snapped at Thor.

“I wish to speak about Loki. You are aware of your father's current status, yes?”

“Who in all the Nine is not? Father is banished to Midgard and forced to walk among mortals. Yes, yes, we all know. Is this all? You summon me to make me knowledgeable of my family's inability to live among your precious warriors in Asgard? I assure you all have made that _perfectly_ clear.”

Thor did his best to keep his own irritation in check. “No. You see, I cannot see Loki as everyone else. I am as blind to his presence as the average mortal. I wish to know why.”

“Surely this is something that can be answered by a simple trip to Asgard. So once again, why do you bother _me_?”

“I have made a vow to remain on Midgard until Loki is to come home by my side.”

Hel scoffed.

“The only other person who would have such a vast knowledge of curses would be you.”

“Your stone tongue should not attempt flattery to manipulate me.” Hela growled. “If you wish for answers, I will need something in return. A debt to be repaid at any moment I feel.”

Thor nodded. “Of course.”

“You understand you sell your soul for Father. I will not be nearly as lenient as he. I will see to it the debt is fully repaid.”

“I understand.” Thor rolled his shoulders and stood tall.

She stood silently for a moment before her hand came out from the cloak and pulled down her hood. She glared at Thor. “On your knees, Thunderer. You will beg for this debt.”

For a moment, Thor considered slamming his hammer into the side of Hela's head and actually demanding the answers from Odin on Asgard. But no. He couldn't leave Loki here alone. Not when he was still vulnerable and the ravens were the only ones to watch him properly.

Not to mention any harm brought to the goddess would only serve to anger her further. He slowly placed his hammer in the ground and sunk to his knees before the other. “Hel.” He glared at the ground in front of him. “Please. Tell me why Loki is shielded from me. I will do anything you wish if only to see him again.”

Hel's lip twitched in a smirk but it was soon lost as a black cloud formed in her hand. Quickly it took shape into a black orb. “It is impossible for this to be simply chance that you do not see Father. At this moment, there is only one bond stronger than the one you and he hold and it hardly counts under such circumstances.” She ran a thin hand along the smooth edge and mumbled words under her breath.

The orb cracked and for a moment floated in place as Hel's hand jumped away. It shook and fell to the ground in shards, fading and killing the grass the instant it touched the Earth. Hela and Thor stared at the spot, her with an expression completely blank and him in confusion.

He spoke and stood up. “What does this mean?”

Hel snorted and shook her head. “The block is strong and very much deliberate. It was put in place for exactly this.”

A familiar panic rose in Thor. “Then you must break through it!”

Hela sneered at him. “Have you become even more thick with time? There _is_ no breaking this. Only one being will be able to open this and it is the creator himself! No one else.”

“There has to be a way. Why would Father place such a curse?”

“If you cannot answer that for yourself, then you do not deserve to know. Now if you will excuse me, this was a complete waste of my time.”

Thor reached out to stop the goddess. “Wait, Hel. There must be something you can do. You must help me...”

“Did you help _me_?!” Hel shrieked, her voice echoing in the night. “ I was a _child_ , Thor. An innocent! My bloodline was not within my control and yet you all treated me as a _monster_. I was forced away from my brothers. I was sentence to live eternity in a cold abyss by _your_ warriors and _your_ father. _You_ who held my father away. You who allowed a _child_ , a girl who had yet to even learn the workings of her own body, to wander into the cold realm of Niflheim _alone_.”

For a moment, Thor felt a cold fear come over him. In his fear of losing Loki, he forgot to heed Hel's anger and worry about his own life.

She continued, the words spat out with each breath. “And now here you _dare_ stand and say I _must_ help you? You are lucky I stand before you at all without forcing you to feel even an _ounce_ of the pain I felt.”

“Hel... I-”

“Save your words for creatures you did not betray. Or my father, who is still foolish enough to trust you.” She sneered. “I take my leave now, Odinson. Do not summon me again.”

He didn't try to stop her as she and her sluggish servant walked back through the portal and left him alone. There was a lot for the thunderer to consider now. He hardly knew where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's been doing mythology research? And Happy Holidays, all. Sorry about the lateness...


	14. Chapter 14

It took until the of the premiere to the Avengers before Tom finally had a proper handle on the powers within his reach. While he lacked the abilities to shift and create duplicates, he instead became very attune with the light he created on the first day.

Loki watched as the mortal hid his excitement from the crowd as he spoke to fans and fellow cast members. It was only hours before that the vessel had ghostly beasts running around his flat, seeing how long he could hold the control before they faded.

The spark in his eyes was enough to pull a smile from Loki. He pulled his gaze away from his host as a horse morphed into a large dog then split into three smaller rabbits which soon danced into nothing more than snowflakes.

While this skill would be completely useless in a battle on Asgard, it was great practice. Loki would play such games in boredom as a teenager.

“You have done well.” Loki wrapped an arm around his counterpart, his lip twitched in a smirk. “With enough practice, you may become as skilled as I in nearly two hundred years.”

Tom smiled in response. “That's not as long as I thought you would say.” He paused as he felt a hand work on the buttons on his shirt. The smile became wider. “Have I finally earned a reward?”

“If it was not for your career, I would consider it. But you have a film which requires your attention, yes?” He nodded to the clock, but still didn't let go. “If you do not prepare now, you will be late.”

The mortal followed his gaze then jumped up with a curse when he realized the time. The god let him go.

Loki returned to the present with a chuckle. Ah, he did enjoy teasing the mortal. And he knew the other hadn't been thinking completely straight since Loki started to withhold sex. He watched the mortal's eyes during interviews. There were a few cases where Tom's lust would get the better of him, but he never did act on it. His eyes would drift subtly on the forms of men and women alike. And there was always a plethora of people who clamor for his attention. Some were less subtle than others. From a flirtatious wink to uttering a phrase within earshot “I would climb that like a fucking tree.”

It didn't take much to remind Loki Thomas could have anyone he wants. So many would throw themselves at him and offer their bodies to his every whim. It was obvious the mortal knew this as well. But every night he would return to the god, knowing there wouldn't be anything there for him but a few new lessons and possibly a teasing hint of some future session. Just enough to make sure he holds that frustration. But he has finally reached his highest goal after nights of nothing but sleep and practice. It was time.

Loki watched Tom's eyes at the sight of Chris and his pregnant wife. There was a flash of something similar to wanting and possible disappointment, but it was gone in favor of excitement. They heard the news a few months before, but this was the first time Tom was seeing Elsa since then. Now, she looked like she could be due at anytime. There was no tension between the two, only a clear understanding in their friendship.

The god watched as Tom's hand felt the pregnant belly as Chris watched on proudly. Their night together was something past. With this new child, it meant a new era. It was unspoken but understood by all members. Loki couldn't help the feeling of relief in him.

He stood next to Chris when the man was off to the side and crossed his arms. “Fatherhood will look good on you, Hemsworth.” Knowing the only mortal who could hear him wasn't within earshot made it easy for Loki to be a little more honest. No one would have to know.

But then... “Thank you. Coming from you, that means a lot.”

He blinked and looked to Chris. The surprised blue eyes still scanned his body in a desperate search for something to focus. But that response was too proper for it to be a coincidence. “You can hear me?”

“Apparently...”

Loki touched the mortal and blinked as a familiar feeling came over him. The magic from Thor has grown. “How long?”

Chris frowned. “I don't know. This was the first time we talked since filming.”

Loki wanted to ask more. He wanted to know when the powers began to grow so much inside him. If Christopher could feel it at all. Unfortunately, a man came over and reminded them of where they were. He looked back over at Elsa and Tom as the man Loki came to know as Tom's publicist guided them down the carpet.

Tom looked at Loki and gave him a subtle tilt of the head.

The god responded with a shake of his own. Later. This would all be handled later.

 

The movie was a success. Everyone who entered the theater enjoyed the production. It was beautifully assembled in a way that brought out ever actors' best

Tom spent a lot of time watching the movie through his fingers. Robert especially enjoyed teasing him with it. “Why would you throw me through a window, Tom? I thought we were friends!”

Loki smirked at the older actor. “I like this man. Can we keep him?”

Tom laughed softly.

It was late by the time they made it back to the flat. Tom's tie was already undone and he had the telltale signs of fatigue in his movement. But he tried not to let it show as he grabbed hold of the smirking god. “You're not getting away tonight.”

“Why Thomas..” The smirk only grew as he worked on the buttons of the mortal's shirt. “I am afraid you have me confused.”

“Do I?” He worked a warm hand under the other's shirt and started to guide him back into the bedroom. Loki allowed this.

He allowed the shirt to be pulled over his head and the kiss to be planted on his lips. He allowed his back to hit the bed and the hands to force him to arch up into the other body. His own hands worked Tom's shirt off his back and broke the kiss just long enough to pull off the undershirt.

He allowed Thomas to pin his wrists above his head with one hand as soon as the mortal was topless. The other worked on the god's pants, but Loki paid more attention to Tom's face than his actions. It was cute to see the other with the illusion of control. Like a puppy attacking the foot of an intruder. He made a note to allow this to happen more often.

He allowed this illusion to go on for a while, until Thomas had him nude. He squirmed as the other kissed and prepared him for an organ much bigger. One he could feel throbbing against this thigh from its confines of the mortal's pants. But he didn't move to help. He only took on an expression of lust and need he knew would get the mortal riled.

It was when he was fully prepared and Tom was embedded deep inside him that he felt a difference. A tingle flowing through his form he hadn't felt since he was on Asgard. Even in his lust clouded mind, he knew exactly what it was.

For this moment, he had most, if not all, of his power back.

He could tell by Tom's expression that he could feel it as well. But the mortal never slowed. Loki tried for a brief moment to regain the control only to feel a falter. As soon as he returned to a submissive state did it returned. But why?

He only needed to look up to know. He trusted and relinquished control to this mortal. _That_ was what Odin wanted.

He moaned and bucked back slightly to ensure Tom moved in as deep as possible. The thrusts became more rapid as the mortal kissed and nipped at his neck. Loki did all he could to not dig his nails into Tom's back. Instead, one hand moved off Tom and gripped the sheets, tangling in them in order to keep from making the mortal bleed.

He arched as the heat within him grew. He knew Thomas wouldn't be able to hold out much longer but did nothing to help delay the inevitable climax. He moaned the mortal's name right before he came deep within the god.

Another soft cry came from Loki as he felt a hand around his member. Tom wasted no time pumping it and kissed his temple with a whispered “I love you.” It was spoken so softly, the words were almost missed.

Almost.

It was the last thing Loki heard before a cry ripped from his throat and he came in the mortal's hand. The pleasure only increased by the words before the fear found its place. At that moment, Loki wanted to hurt Tom for his idiotic, soft words. Love would only take this so far.

His own hands came up and covered his face to his the vulnerability as he rode his orgasm into the afterglow. He didn't want Tom to see his weakness as he waited for the power to fade back to nothing.

He was lulled to sleep before it had the chance.

 

In the realm of Asgard, a king stood from his seat calmly. Wordlessly, he walked away from his throne and through the halls. His queen did not follow; she just watched as he left to gather his warriors and prepared his steed. She didn't need to ask.

No one did.

 

Loki awoke the next morning to Tom already in the shower. He blinked at the sight of a familiar garb hanging on a chair. It was like nothing the mortal owned; the green fabric, brown clasps, and the leather trimming were in a similar style to the Loki from the movies. He knew what they were in that instant comparison. The god sat up and touched a sleeve. Instantly, the garment was on his body. Form fitting and comfortable like you would expect out of a trusty old suit.

He laughed softly and touched his now clothed arms. While it wouldn't be an outfit commonly seen on the streets, it was nice to have the familiar weight of Asgardian clothing on his skin. The only thing it lacked was his headdress. It didn't matter; Loki knew one of the last thing that would fall in his possession was the horned helmet. He may not even receive it until he was back on Asgard and deemed fit to return to their rankings. Besides all of this, the clothing paled in comparison to another feeling.

The power he felt in his veins last night hadn't faded. While he knew a portion of his magic was still under lock and key, he also knew he hadn't completely dropped his abilities. He went to the door and found his hand unable to faze through at an instant. Was it possible he was no longer a ghost?

He walked out of the bedroom in time to hear the shower stop. He waited a moment for Tom to walked out, a surprised look coming over the mortal before he smiled. “Good morning, Darling!”

Loki felt his face heat up as the term of endearment ignited the memory of those three little words from the night before. “Yes, a lovely morning indeed.” His heart fluttered at the memory of that whisper, words spoken at the perfect moment, the very height of his pleasure.

Oblivious to the emotions running through the god, Tom walked into the bedroom to get dressed. “I see you were able to gain you clothes back.”

He touched his chest and smiled a little to himself. “Yes. It is quite a relief, I must say. And now, I will not have to be dressed in your Midgardian rags.”

“Hey, I happen to _like_ my rags!” He walked back out pulling a shirt down over his head. “We can't all be dressed like royalty.”

“Few can. Most have no business in something of such style.” He found his eyes drifting down Tom's form. He looked exactly the same as last night. There was signs of fatigue in his stance, but no instant aging or decay. He wasn't fading from this world. He may be able to survive the loss of the magic. Perhaps he would be able to live a full life even after the split was complete and Loki was forced back to Asgard.

No matter how this played out in Loki's mind, the god couldn't see this ending happily for the both of them.

Loki sucked in a breath. “Thomas, about last night...”

“I know. You don't have to say anything.”

“Will you take back the words?”

Tom pursed his lips into a thin line. “Never.”

Loki frowned. “You cannot possibly mean them. This can only end in pain.”

“I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.”

“We are the same, Thomas. How could you possibly claim to l-” his tongue froze on the word and stubbornly refused to let it be uttered.

It didn't matter. Tom knew what would come from his mouth. “In some ways, yes. We're the same. But we're completely different when it comes to the points that matter.”

Loki growled. “I cannot return the affection. You know this.”

Tom held back the urge to correct him. He was sure the god could love; after all, he loved Thor. But he knew he would never admit to it, no matter how many lifetimes he has and would live. “I don't expect it. I just wanted you to know you're loved.”

Loki stared at Tom, his eyes locked as he tried to glare at him. His hands curled into fists at his sides. He wouldn't break down. He wouldn't become vulnerable before Tom yet again. He turned a heel and headed for the door. “I'm in need of fresh air.”

Tom nodded and sighed. He watched him walk out the door and ran a hand over his tired eyes. Too much happened last night. He was drained and the shower did little to help that. He reached into the source as Loki taught him and only found a small crackle of magic within. He was nearly depleted and he didn't know if it would come back like energy or remain finiti. If it didn't return, what did this mean for him?

What did this mean for Loki?

He fought the urge to go back to sleep and grabbed his script. At least this would keep his mind occupied for a while. He would have to remember to talk to the god about the magic shift when he got back.

Meanwhile, Loki walked the streets and found many eyes steer towards him. Not all; a few people still walked through him as if he weren't there. But for the most part, they would bump into him and give him an apology before heading on their way. Others would whisper to their companions about his wardrobe and ask if there was some event of which they were unaware.

The god laughed softly to himself and looked up at the rooftops again. “Can you see me, Thor?” He called out and hoped for the thunderer to hop down from the sky and finally look him in the eyes.

There was no response.

Loki growled to himself. “Of course not. You will be the _last_ to find me, won't you?” He wasn't even the least bit surprised. Odin would do all he could to keep them from each other until the very end. The only problem was he couldn't quite pin down why it was so important to keep them apart for so long. In the past, it was Thor who always grounded Loki, whether it be by simply talking or by force.

Obviously, that wasn't good enough this time.

Now he was forced out of the way. But for what? If wasn't as if there was anyone here with the ability to stop him. He could run off and create mayham to his heart's content! If Thor couldn't see him, then the thunderer couldn't stop him.

So why didn't he do it? London could be laid to waste right now, yet it still stood strong. Where was his thirst for mischief? Surely it wasn't still with the mortal!

He looked back the way he came and frowned. If he began to destroy this city, he'd be wreaking havoc on his mortal's home. The mortal that loved him.

That was it. He was becoming soft.

“Dammit, Thomas!” He cried out so loud he hurt his own throat. The people around him jumped back and quickly scurried around the crazy man screaming into the sky.

Without even knowing it, the actor had him domesticated. Even now as he wandered the streets freely, he wondered about returning to the flat for a meal and perhaps poking fun at the newest script in the mortal's possession.

No! He would stay out, pull pranks and regain what little dignaty he could. He was Loki, God of Mischief! Not some fat house cat!

Where was he to start? Loki glared at the people on the streets.

Anywhere.

He moved quickly to find some place to regain his pride.

 

Thor watched from his place on the rooftops but was too deep in thought to pay much attention to what was going on below. The thunder god couldn't get Hel's words out of his head. The guilt sank in his stomach and filled him completely. He was partially to blame for her exile. He knew this. She was no more than a girl when she was banished. He knew it was wrong; he felt it in his gut even then. What did he do in response? Stepped in between her and the only person who had any ability to save her.

He convinced himself what he was doing it for the sake of the Greater Good. She couldn't stay in Asgard and if Loki interfered in another one of Father's orders, he would be punished severely. He convinced himself it was for the best. For the sake of Loki.

But if he was always working for the sake of good, why was he one who couldn't see the other god? Why did Father continue to force a wedge between him and Loki?

There were still too many questions unanswered. He feared he would never find the answers. But perhaps it was for the best. So long as he got his love back in the end, what did it matter?

Thor frowned. He knew it mattered; he wasn't an idiot. He had to be more honest with himself.

“Hello, my son.”

The thunderer turned in surprise at his father's voice. There Odin stood, his features grave and heavy with emotions. He heard a raven's caw as the king stepped closer and Thor took a step back. “Why have you come?”

“The time is near. The trial will be renewed. But I fear I cannot trust you to stay clear of the next steps of Loki's redemption.”

“Father, what do you have planned? Will this lead to death for Loki?”

Odin's expression turned grim. “Perhaps in part, yes. But this is information in which you have no place.”

Thor shook slightly. “I must know. Loki is my-”

“And that is exactly why you _cannot_ know. Now, return to Asgard or you force me to strip you of your power once more.”

Thor stared at his father in shock. If he was completely honest with himself, he knew this would come. Odin has tried so hard to keep him from Loki. It was only a matter of time before he would come and give Thor the ultimatum.

But even now, the thunderer couldn't bring himself to leave. He made a promise to himself and silently to Loki. He would return to Asgard with the trickster at his side. Not a moment before.

Thor stood strong, shoulders back and head high as he forced his gaze to lock with his father's defiantly. He resisted every urge he had to simply hang his head and obey his king. Powers would do him no good if he was left to watch in Asgard. At least if he was on Midgard, he could find Thomas and Loki before Odin.

Odin pursed his lips and nodded. “Then so be it.” It took only a touch of his hand to pull at the power from Thor. The younger god gasped at the feeling, but didn't cry out. He wouldn't mourn the loss. It was only for a short time.

He knew the draining was complete when Mjölnir was dragged to his feet and threatened to pull his arm out of its socket if he didn't let go. Thor allowed the hammer to fall to the ground, useless to them both now.

The drain of his power made the muscles on Thor's body feel like lead tied to every limb. The thunderer pulled himself up and worked to compansate for his loss of power. He shook for a moment, but kept his head up high and glared at his father.

Odin just stared back before backing away. “I am sorry, my son. Truly I am." He sucked in a deep breath and looked away. "Someday, you will understand.” The All-Father was then gone just as quickly as he came.

As soon as he was gone, Thor stumbled and gripped the doorway leading from the rooftop to the street. He pushed it open and nearly fell down a flight of stairs. He couldn't find it in him to care. Right now, all he wanted was to get to Thomas before his father had the chance. He could only hope they were together and safe in the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you say you love Cliffhangers? Well, here you go! :D I know... I'm mean. *sobs onto carton of icecream*


	15. Chapter 15

His concentration was nearly shot. No matter what he through into his system and no matter how much energry he was able to gain, Tom couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Loki. Somehow he knew the god wouldn't cause too much trouble even with his powers back. What little power that still sat within him whispered these reassuring words and kept him calm.

But there was another voice, much more paranoid and less worldly, that told him something was off. He didn't know what it was exactly, all he knew is there was something wrong. And it would take no time at all to become their problem.

He hoped Loki would return soon.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a loud bang at his door. Of course, Loki had no key and was now solid. Although he was sure the god would simply invite himself in, he was doing Tom a kindness by knocking rather than reducing the door to splinters. He would rather keep it in one piece.

Tom quickly moved to the door, relieved the trickster returned. That good feeling fled as soon as he saw not the pale God of Mischief, but the blond God of Thunder leaning against the doorway in his own state of mild fatigue. “Thor....”

“You and Loki are in danger. Father has come in search of you. I must get you somewhere safe.”

The mortal's heart dropped and his face paled. “Loki isn't here.”

His eyes shot open wide. “Where is he?”

“I don't know. He said he was going out for a walk.” As the words left Tom's mouth, he walked out the door and headed out into the morning light. If Thor said they were in danger, he wasn't going to take this lightly and just stand there. “Where would he have gone?”

“You are one, Thomas.” Thor was by his side in an instant. “Follow your instincts. Where would he go?”

Tom's eyes searched wildly as he thought about it. He trotted for a few steps then turned and ran the other way. He paused and ran his hands through his hair. “I'm such a _tit_. I shouldn't have let him go. His powers are back, of _course_ that would alert Asgard!”

Thor just watched and said nothing. If he pushed, it would only cause more stress in Tom's mind and it would become that much harder to figure out. Instinct wasn't easy to follow when someone is so used to using intellect.

He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment. Then the mortal looked across the street, beyond the buildings and off into the distance. He knew where he would find Loki. Hopefully. “This way.” He ran.

 

The park was slowly gaining a bit of a crowd once the morning gave way to midday. It left that much more open to slight mishaps. Women and men jogged past and found themselves slipping on a mysterious sheet of ice. Children stepped out and began playing their own games only to find spiders working their way out of their hiding and asking if they were their mother.

All of this was much too bland. There was no actual danger in these little pranks, thus no real fun. But he hesitated at anything as big as true distruction. A broken leg could be mended. A talking spider would be passed off as a hallucination. A lost life and he would be faced with a pained look from his host.

He slammed the back of his head into the stone at the thought, successfully leaving a lovely crack. Why should he care what Thomas thought of him? Why did he still take the time to wonder how this would effect the mortal?

Did the affection phrase from the other's mouth cast its own spell or was this something else entirely?

A boot clad-step broke him from his thoughts only to ask the question he himself wondered. “Well, perhaps your time here on Midgard has done you well. Or is this only a build up to something much darker and much more suited to your tastes?”

Loki growled. “You've come all this way to see me, Fandral? To what do I owe the great honor?”

Fandral smirked. “Why, Loki. Did you think the All-Father would not be informed the moment you regained your abilities? I am here to take you back to trial where you will most likely be deemed unfit in Asgard and properly banished.”

“Stop. You flatter me.” He said dryly then looked around. “Why is it you? Why not Thor?”

The warrior shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his longtime companion. “The All-Father mustn't give you any reason to believe you have control. We all know you have Thor wrapped around your finger.”

The trickster laughed and positioned his old, under-used facade. “You give me too much credit, I fear. Thor knows precicely what he beds. It is hardly my fault he allows himself to serve my every whim.”

Fandral's smirk widened like he knew exactly what Loki tried to hide. He trotted closer. “Ah, but word around Asgard says differently. You should hear all they say. All the words spoken of you. All the stories of your activities during banishment.”

“All the best tales, I hope.”

“Interesting is the best way to put it. My personal favorite is how attached you've gotten to some of the mortals. One in particular comes to mind.”

The mask was nearly dropped. Loki was sure to carefully pick his words. “I know not of whom you refer.”

“Are you sure? An upright lad, perhaps a bit too trusting and naive. The one who once housed all your powers?” Fandral shrugged. “No matter. By this time, I believe the All-Father already took the liberty of introducing himself.”

Loki felt his heart stop. “Odin... is here?”

“Did you think he would only send me to come for you?” Fandral laughed. “Oh no. He wanted to handle quite a bit of this himself.”

For a moment, Loki tried to harness his ability to teleport. When nothing came, he decided to do this the old fashion way. He turned to run back to the flat.

Only to have his path blocked by Hogun. “It is the sign of a coward to run from a battle.”

“There are worse names.” Loki tried to move around the grim faced warrior. In response, Hogun smirked, his mustache twitching up just barely. He pulled out his mace and pointed it at the trickster. “If you wish to leave, you will have to get through us. Like a _true_ warrior of Asgard.”

Loki growled and backed up. “So be it.” Maybe once he had then distracted by the battle, he would be able to get around them.

He could only hope Thomas took his advice and ran from all of this.

 

“Almost there.” Tom just kept chanting to himself as his lungs felt like they would collapse. The path to Loki was not as direct as he would've liked. And while he's seen a few videos and watched a few people succeed in the action, he didn't exactly trust himself to climb a building and parkour his way to Loki.

He panted and paused for a second to glance back at a just as winded Thor.

The blond didn't seem to care. He just looked around when Tom came to a stop. “Have we reached the destination?”

“No.” He turned and ran again. “Almost.” The adrenaline in his system was slowly starting to fade. He could end up finding Loki and being completely useless to help.

He blinked when someone stepped out in front of him and carefully ran around her. “Sorry, Miss!” He didn't allow himself the time to register just who he almost knocked into.

Sif blinked in confusion and watched as he ran. She moved to chase after him but was caught in surprise by his companion. “Thor!”

“Not now, Sif! Must find Loki!”

She could only stare for a second before her thoughts caught up with her. Well, now she was letting her targets escape. She followed.

 

The swords left wounds. Magic left burns. The once calm park was now a large pit for the Aesir to fight.

Anytime Loki tried to run from the battle, he was intercepted by one of the two wariors. The dub of 'coward' was common for this fight.

Loki tossed a knife into Hogun's shoulder and dodged his mace. “Would you just piss off already?!” This was getting increasingly frustrating. The more time he wasted here, the more time he was giving Odin to find Thomas. Where was Thor when he needed him?!

A fist slammed into the side of Hogun's face. Speak of the Devil!

Loki smiled in relief, but wasn't giving much time to have a proper reunion with his brother. A hand circled around his wrist and he was suddenly being tugged away from the battle by his very tired host.

Tom panted and quickly dodged Fandral as Thor tackled him. The mortal ran with Loki in tow.

Only to be blocked by Sif. “You have no where to go, Mortal.”

“So sorry about this...” Tom curled his fist and slammed it into Sif's nose. He didn't wait to see how much damage he caused; he just ran.

Loki blinked and kept pace with the mortal. “You just struck Sif.”

“I know!” He tried to shake the pain from his hand. It felt more like he hit a brick wall. He didn't look back, afraid he would lose his pace. “How is she?”

“Only stunned. She will be after us again in- here she comes.” Loki tossed a knife at her.

It stabbed into her side and only slowed her a little. Loki witnessed her glare before Tom rounded a corner then ducked into a shop. Tom ducked down and watched for the goddess.

Sif ran past the door and paused when she realized she lost sight of them. She looked around and snarled as she pulled the blade from her side and tossed it to the ground. A raven perched itself on her shoulder. For a moment, she did nothing but stand there. Then, calmly, she walked past the shop again and back the way she came.

Only then did Tom and Loki continue to breathe. The mortal looked at his companion and frowned. “You've been hurt.”

“Minor wounds. Nothing I have not suffered before.” Loki touched one near his chest which tore through the leather and deeply into his skin. With a light rub of his finger, it began to heal on its own. “You should not be here.”

“And where should I be?”

“Away from all of this!” He hissed, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the customers and employees in the shop. “This is not one of your little preformances, Thomas. They will kill you if they get the chance!”

“What're they going to do to you? That's what I'm worried about.”

Loki blinked for a moment, nearly responding with a direct answer of 'possibly torture then imprisonment.' Instead he growled. “What does that matter? I will survive.”

“Yes, you will. But I would rather not be tortured with the thought.” Tom looked back out the door and carefully glanced around. Seeing no mythical creatures or people on the street, he pulled back in and looked at Loki. “We're clear for now. I suggest we run for the alley and look for Thor from there.”

“Really? I would opt more for a casual stroll while screaming insults about the Queen and the All-Father's missing eye!”

“You do your thing, I'll do mine.” Tom sucked in a deep breath as Loki rolled his eyes. With a quick and silent count of three, the two ran from the building, eyes on the shaded alley.

They were nearly there when they were forced to stop by another god standing before them. Loki suddenly found himself behind Tom by a push of the mortal's hand.

Odin nodded in acknowledgement. “Hiddleston.”

Tom swallowed hard and ignored the urge to kneel before the god. His presence alone demanded the utmost respect. But by whatever power Loki still hadn't pulled from him, he was able to stand on legs threatening to buckle and serve as a shield between the All-Father and the Trickster.

He could hear Loki's voice screaming at him to run. It was suddenly very far away as Odin touched him on the head and by then it was too late. His eyes rolled back and everything faded to black.

 

Loki felt Tom collapsing and instantly caught the mortal. “No...” The nightmare flashed before his eyes as fresh as the night he had it. “Wake up, Thomas.” He pressed an ear to the mortals chest and found himself flooded with relief at the tell-tale throbbing of his heart. But it did little to extinquish his anger to everyone involved.

Loki glared at the All-Father, then the warriors as they began to appear one by one. He clung to his unconscious vessel and snarled as Volstagg stepped closer. “Stay back!” A quick glint of light in the green eyes and the large man's foot was frozen in place.

“Oh, Loki....” Odin took a step closer.

“Leave us be, All-Father!” He pulled Tom into his arms posessively. If only he could access his shielding magic. Or his teleportation. “You sent me here. You allowed me to awaken within Thomas! Do not think for a moment he is at all to blame!”

Odin said nothing and took another step closer.

“I said _away_!” Loki's words were getting desparate under the stare of the All-Father. He knew none of his abilities would work on the king. Not at this strength. And he knew Odin knew this as well. If he wanted to tear them apart, there was little he could do to stop it. But still he would try. A knife flew from Loki's hand.

It bounced off the king's shoulder with a soft 'ting!'

A slightly bruised Hogun wrapped his arm around Loki and forced the trickster away before he could register the new enemy.

“No!” He struggled in the hold as Odin lifted Tom off the ground.

But he made no move to harm the mortal. He only walked over and handed him to Volstagg. “Be sure the Vessel gets to Asgard safely and without rising suspision. I would like to speak with him alone when he wakes.”

“He cannot go to Asgard!” Loki immediately tried to reason and pull away from Hogun's grip. “He lives here. He is very well known among many in Midgard. Many will notice his disappearance.”

With a simple touch of his staff, the ice around Volstagg's foot was gone. Odin waved the other away, but still watched Loki. “Then create a doppleganger. One that will last, mind you. It would be within everyone's best interest it stays solid for a year at the very least.”

Loki finally pulled from Hogun's grip. He took a moment to think. With Thomas knocked out and on his way to Asgard, Loki had little choice but to follow Odin's demands. If he wanted to spare the actor some of the punishment, at least. He had to return to a very familiar game to make sure things stay the way he needed them.

He hung his head and glared at the ground. “All-Father.... Please do not bring any harm to Thomas. He has done little wrong in this life. Any punishment you plan take to me and leave the mortal unharmed.”

Odin just stared at his adopted son for a moment, his expression completely void. “You care for him deeply.”

Loki stayed silent and still. It was all the answer the king needed.

“Have a copy created and return to Asgard with Thor. Do not make me send someone to retreive you once more.” With that, all of the warriors were gone. And so was the mortal.

 

Thor did his best to follow after Fandral and Hogun, but after their victory they seemed in a bit of a hurry. He could only assume it was to follow Loki and Thomas.

He leaned against a building and let out a muffled cry when he finally forced his shoulder back into its socket. Without his powers, the pain was a bit more intense than he could properly handle. He wiped the blood away from his lips and watched as a sudden light blinked in the sky. A return to Asgard. And he could only wait here. So much for protecting Loki.

He turned a corner and found said trickster standing there with Thomas.

Loki pet his curls affectionately and ran his hand around his cheek and jaw. Under his hand, a beard grew. Once he was satisfied with the length, his hand fell from the other's face. They stared at one another for a second.

Then Loki backhanded the mortal so hard he nearly lost his balance. “You imbecile!” He reached up and took another swing at him. “Why did you stand there?!”

The mortal let him, cheeks already beginning to bruise from the abuse.

“You swore to me he would never catch you!” Another blow and Tom let out a pained cry. Loki was shaking now. “You swore!”

By that time, Thor had seen enough. He trotted over and placed a hand on the trickster's shoulder. “Loki...”

The thin god snapped around, his eyes swollen and filled with rage and sorrow. “Thor.” Thin arms immediately circled around the thunderer. He buried his head into the other's shoulder. “He's gone.”

Thor immediately wrapped his arms around the other and looked at Tom. It faded like all of Loki's clones. He sighed and nodded. “I know...” He looked back at the sky. This was not the way he imagined their reunion. “But beating on a copy will not bring him back.”

Loki scoffed and pushed Thor away. “If I do this to the real Thomas, I may kill him.”

“Let us be thankful he is still alive at all. We can go home and convince Father to set him free.”

“Do you honestly believe it will be that easy? That if we walk up to the throne and ask politely, everything will be put as it should be?”

“I would rather try that then stay here and allow everyone in Asgard to decide. Wouldn't you?”

There was a sneer on the trickster's face.

“While you stay here and take out your frustrations on a copy, the real Thomas is the only one on Asgard who can be blamed for your indiscretions.”

Loki thought about it for a moment and stared at the spot where the clone faded. He growled. What a mess... “Go get Mjölnir. We cannot stay here for much longer.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's ending is no nicer than the last ones ._. my apologies for all the cliffies.


	16. Chapter 16

 

In the light of day, all the sun's rays found gold and made the home of the gods shine brilliantly. Such a sight was a lovely contrast to the queen's own emotions. She waited by the palace gates as calmly as possible for the return of her warriors, her husband, and her sons. She hoped to see both of them again, alive and well. Perhaps even happy again. Frigga watched on intently when someone arrived at her home. A smile came over her face when she recognized the figure, but then she looked to the one he had thrown over his shoulder in confusion. “Volstagg?”

He smiled at her nervously. “Ah! Hello, my queen! We were quite successful on our quest. Both sons and your husband shall be returning very shortly.”

“Then who is this you have drapped over your shoulder?”

The large warrior blinked and looked to the unconscious mortal as if he forgot he was there for a moment. “Oh.” He was supposed to get the vessel here without anyone seeing! He winced. “This is the mortal that housed Loki.”

The look in Frigga's eyes changed from confusion to affection, then anger. “Why is he unconscious?”

Volstagg tensed. “The All-Father...”

“And why do you have him thrown over your shoulder like nothing more than a freshly killed boar?”

He swallowed and carefully pulled Tom from his shoulder and into his arms bridal style. “Ah... Well...”

“Most importantly, why is he here with you and not Loki or Odin?”

Volstagg bowed his head. “I apologize, my queen. But these are questions better saved for the All-Father. I have already broken his order by allowing you to see the mortal.”

Frigga looked at Tom and tilted her head with a frown. She was never able to see the vessel. Had she, the queen was sure she would instantly see Loki in him. With his features relaxed, she was reminded of the young boy she would put to bed every night, the one who would fight sleep for more study. Back before his anger consumed him. The resembalance made her want to pull the mortal into her arms and make sure no one brought anymore harm to him. “Bring him this way.”

“My queen... I do not mean to offend, but-” Frigga shot him a hard look and Volstagg instantly changed his words. “Lead the way, Your Highness.”

The queen smiled and did so. 

 

Tom fought the urge to groan when he finally came to. He had the strange sensation of his brain being much to big for his skull, the organ throbbing behind bone painfully. Migraines were nothing more than a small bump compared to this pain.

He winced and opened his eyes slowly as a something soft, warm and wet touched his forehead. He hadn't expected something like this. He looked up at the older woman and slowly began to register everything around him. The pain dulled slowly as he looked into her eyes, so full of unconditional love and kindness. Her features carried the age of someone in their late fourties, but she held it with grace. She was beautiful, there was no way around it.

“Hello.” She pulled the cloth away from his head and smiled softly. “Are you feeling alright, dear?”

Tom thought about speaking for a moment, but wondered if he could truly trust his own voice. He simply nodded and sat up as he thought to leave it at that. But then he spoke in a careful and soft voice. “Is Loki safe?”

Frigga's smile faded just a little. “He has yet to make an appearance. From what I understand, all is well.”

For now. The mortal fought the urge to grimace in the queen's presense. He knew there were no good reasons for him to be in Asgard. His jaw tightened as he wondered about the possibilities of ever seeing home again.

But this would not be addressed at the moment, it seemed. Frigga was more interested in what sat before her; a strange copy of her youngest son. She reached out and ran a hand through his hair experimentally. Without proper treatment, it was beginning to take on its wilder side. She smiled. “Part of you must be driven mad by your own hair.”

Tom smiled softly. “Not until I met him.” He never really took the difficulty of his own hair into account until receiving the role as Loki. It was then he truly noticed how hard it was to tame.

Frigga pulled away and looked at the mortal curiously. “How is he? It has been so long since I've seen him.”

“He's well enough, I suppose.” Tom tried to be careful with his words and not put the queen into a needless tension. He offered a smile. “He's exactly how you would expect someone in his position.”

Frigga took the expression and responded in kind. The simple turn of her lips lit the room and made the actor feel more at ease in her presence. “Thank you for being so good to him.”

“It was no trouble at all, really.” The words served as a reminder that made Tom uneasy. No matter what happened, he would probably lose contact with Loki.

Someone cleared their throat near the door. Both looked over to see one of the servents standing nervously in the doorway. “My queen. The All-Father has made his return.”

“I see.” She stood and pulled away from the bed. “Thank you.” Frigga turned to Tom and smiled another warm smile. “We will speak again soon.” She left without another word and Tom had to stop himself from childishly requesting her to stay just a little longer.

 

Loki glared at the stubborn weapon as Thor tugged and pulled until he was nearly purple in the face. He snarled. “This is ridiculous. I already have my power returned, why in all of the Nine would the All-Father take yours?!”

Thor huffed and looked to the trickster. “You do not have... all of it.”

“I know, yes! I do not need you to tell me this!” He ran a hand through his hair and looked away. Odin had him separated from the remaining drops of his power. Unfortunately, a person was still attached to them. Loki sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped the copy would hold until he was able to get Thomas home.

Thor had another fear. The answer his father gave him was enough to have him worried. He feared he would soon find out what particular 'part' of Loki would die. He fell to his knees and stared at Mjölnir, almost missing the soft laughter coming from a few feet beside him. He didn't like the sound of it. “Loki?”

The laughter became harder and leaning too close to manic for Thor's taste. He's seen this before; the Mischief God killed hundreds without once losing that smile. It was not an expression of joy. “He doesn't plan on letting us return. He doesn't plan on letting any of us return!”

Thor let go of his hammer and slowly moved to his lover. “Loki please... listen to me...”

“He took away the only being on this realm who made it worthy of existence. Now that he is gone, why would I want to leave it in one piece?” He looked up at the sky. “Did you think of this, oh mighty Odin?! What's to stop me from laying waste to everyone now?” A dark entity seemed to engulf Loki and from it came the shadows of monsters. As this happened, the smile became more detached. “I almost believe he would rather this than the bastard son. He wants me mad and you as the golden heir to the throne with Sif. What does it matter if one insignificant mortal dies in the process?”

“Stop. Don't speak like this!” Thor grabbed Loki by the arms and gave him a little shake before looking into the glassy eyes. “All is not lost. If Thomas were at any risk, you would immediately know, yes?”

“He is on Asgard, defenseless and alone. What other 'risk' do you need?”

“He lives, yes?”

“For now. But, what if the reason you cannot receive your power is so your father can be sure he is properly rid of the remains before we can be up there to interrupt?”

Thor pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment. There was no way of being sure Odin had no plan for the mortal. Loki was right to suspect the worst. He pulled back. “Go without me.”

Loki blinked and frowned. “I cannot do that.”

“We both know you have ways in and out of the realms. Is your power truly so finite that you cannot access your little short cuts?”

“Of course not! The length of time is however increased by my inability to teleport.”

Thor nodded. “I will be along as quickly as possible. I am not in any danger here.”

Loki swallowed around a lump in his throat. He knew the thunderer was right. But he also didn't like the idea of going up against the All-Father without Thor at his side. It looked like he had no choice.

He sucked in a breath and grabbed a hold of Thor's shirtfront. In one swift move, he crushed his lips against the older god's. The kiss didn't last long. He pulled away and glared at Thor. “Do not waste time. I need you in Asgard.”

Thor smirked. “You will have me as swiftly as possible. Go.”

Loki turned away, back the way they came as the glare deepened into something much darker.

 

When he was left alone, Tom took the time to wander the room where Frigga left him. It was large, with a bed much more luxurious than anywhere he's ever slept. He found a silver basin for water on a table a few paces from the bed. The metal was bone dry and fogged after years of use. Next to it was a pitcher of water, a large black box, and a thick book. Tom thought it best to leave them be.

The walls were lined with bookshelves and filled with ancient tomes and writings he was sure he'd never be able to read. Recently, a few were moved and put onto the desk. It was still open, some of the characters from the book were copied by a hand much less experienced in the magic arts. The quill that was used still sat in its ink, waiting for the writer to return and finish whatever he was doing.

Tom pursed his lips and looked up. He turned and did a double take as his eyes found a familiar object. There, sitting intimidatingly on a high rounded shelf, was the gold horned helmet he knew so well. No dust dare touched the helmet, but he knew it hadn't been touched in decades. There was a certain magic it lacked, sitting high where no one could reach. Tom wouldn't try to pull it down. Who knew what Loki would do if he saw fingerprints on his headwear. But at least now he knew where he was without question.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Where else did he expect Frigga to put him? She was kind enough to give him a room, after all. He's almost surprised he didn't end up in a dungeon.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. He was suddenly hyper aware he wasn't alone.

He turned stiffly to face Odin. The man stood straight, his face expressionless, his eye a void. There was no way to read him. Tom's heart began to pump harder than he's ever felt. He wondered if it was possible for it to break just from overworking.

Odin didn't seem to notice. “I would like to have a small talk with you.” The door shut behind him. Anyone who tried to listen in on their discussion would be greeted with nothing but cold silence.

 

The time it took him to get to Asgard felt like days. He stormed out, eyes narrowed and focused on the palace he once considered home. Not once did he give anyone so much as a glance. He business far more important than them.

Loki clenched his jaw tight as he walked into the palace and into the throne room. His expression softened when he saw no one in there but Frigga.

The queen brightened at the sight of her son. “Loki.” She strode across the room.

“Mother...” The word slipped off his tongue so easily. Almost as quickly as the word slipped from his mouth, Loki was in her arms. He returned the gesture with a pleased sigh. He did miss her more than most.

But he also had to remember why he was here and why it was important to be quick. He pulled back carefully. “Has the mortal been here?”

Frigga looked at Loki, her expression fading to something a little more somber. She nodded. “Yes. He's in your chambers with your father.”

If Loki could become any more pale, he would. “What?”

“There was a matter in which they needed to discuss.” Her eyes followed Loki as he walked out of the room.

“If there is something he needs, he can bring the matter to me. Not a mortal who has no more power than any other.” He knew it was a lie. They all did. Thomas had enough power within him to be a sizable threat. But he lacked the ambition to do harm. Odin should know this just as well as Loki.

It wasn't usually proper for a prince to run in royal corridors. But for this, Loki made the exception. His long legs pumped as quickly as possible as his thoughts ran through all the ways Odin could harm Thomas.

He came to his chamber door as it was opening and out stepped his mortal. Clean and untouched just as he was before he was knocked unconscious back on Midgard. But there was one change Loki was sure he wasn't supposed to pick up.

There was knowledge in him that was enough to place fear in his eyes. Tom tried to cover it with a smile. “Good afternoon, Darling.”

Loki grabbed hold of his face and began to inspect the mortal for any damages. It never hurt to be thorough. When he found nothing, he growled and created his own with a slap in the face. “Imbecile! You swore to me you would run!”

Tom rubbed his abused cheek and looked down at the floor like a scolded child. “S-sorry.”

Loki growled and wrapped his arms around the mortal. It didn't matter now. Tom was alive, he could still have him returned home.

The mortal returned the gesture just a little tighter than usual. His fingers gripped at Loki's leather-clad back, his face buried into the crook of the god's neck.

The heavy footsteps made Tom tense in his arms. Odin watched the two of them without a hint of surprise at Loki's presence. “We must go, Thomas.”

The mortal nodded and pulled away. Loki tried to grab for him but Odin already had him out of reach. “Where are you taking him?”

There was no answer. Odin just walked away, the mortal on tow. He tried to follow only to be stopped just a few paces after. He growled and looked into his chambers. He would figure out what happened.

He walked in and began a quick spell. With a few chants, a basin filled with water and a proper mix of ingredients, he had ghost versions of Odin and Thomas walking around the room. He stood off to the side and watched as Thomas snapped around and looked at Odin. His body looked ready to flee, the tension only increasing when the door was shut.

Ghost Odin spoke. “I imagine you are confused as to why you are here.”

Ghost Thomas relaxed a fraction and chuckled. “Yeah, the thought crossed my mind.” He rubbed his neck and looked around the room while still taking note on Odin's movement.

Odin only looked at the books in a brief moment of interest. “It is quite complicated, this entire event. Few could properly predict how it would come to this. But the darkness in Loki's heart has yet to fade properly.”

“Forgive me if I'm stepping out of line, but I don't believe that at all.” Both the ghost Odin and Loki looked at Ghost Thomas in surprise. The mortal continued. “Yes, he made some mistakes along the way and it's very possible he'll make more, but you talk like he's evil and it's his fate to always be. Really, He isn't any more evil than you or Thor.” He pursed his lips for a moment before adding. “Maybe he's just so different from you that you never truly understood what and who he is.”

Loki stared at Thomas as a silence sat in the room. He knew the mortal truly did think this. But to say it to the face of the All-Father? And point it out as a shortcoming on Odin's part? People were beheaded on the spot for words less insulting.

But the king left Thomas standing, head still firmly attached to his shoulder and eyes still lively and just a little fearful. He instead spoke in a voice with much curiosity. “Is this honestly your belief?”

Thomas nodded and kept his mouth firmly shut. Maybe out of fear of something else coming free and getting him in trouble.

“Then you are fooling yourself.” Odin's eye narrowed and bore deep into the mortal's. “But all of this is irrelevant. You will feel such things for Loki until death. The magic that sits within you keeps that 'truth' in your mind.”

“That still doesn't explain why I'm here.”

“The answer is actually quite simple.” Odin's face adopted a more grave look. “What you hold is the remains of the light within Loki. To get it out, it must be pulled. Slowly and carefully, until nothing remains.”

Loki stared, his heart stopping as Thomas sat on the bed and announced the truth no one else would say. “You brought me here to die.”

Odin stood in silence for a moment before uttering a simple “yes.” His eye looked to be full of a pain and sorrow that Loki didn't believe he truly felt.

Loki knocked the basin off the table and let the ghosts disappear like clouds of smoke.

 

On Midgard, the power returned to Thor in a mighty show of lightening that lit up the rapidly clouded sky. With the swing of his hammer, the thunderer started his return to Asgard, hoping he wasn't too late.

As soon as he was on the Bifrost, he gave a nod to Heimdall and strode in the direction he was sure Loki headed. There was only one place Odin would keep someone as a prisoner. He could only hope Loki didn't cause trouble and end up on the wrong side of another trial.

Thor let out a breath when Odin and Thomas found him first, a little relieve to see them both without malice. The All-Father nodded to his son, ignoring his captive for the moment. “I trust your return was without flaw?”

“Yes.” He locked eyes with Tom for a moment, brows furrowed in question.

Tom's eyes gave no answer.

“I would like you to keep an eye on the mortal for the next day.” Odin's voice snapped at Thor and demanded his attention. “He has quite a journey ahead of him. Prepare him as you would for such.”

Thor nodded and watched his father walk away, leaving him with the mortal. The thunderer didn't look at the mortal as he spoke. “Are you without injury?”

Tom smiled without mirth. “For the most part.”


	17. Chapter 17

“ _You will be placed far from the reach of anyone on Asgard, within the proper distance of the Realm of the Dead. There, with every breath of life that leaves your body will be another part of Loki returned. Due to your origins, you will be unable to access the Hall of the Vikings and I cannot say if your death will serve to be painless. For this, I apologize.”_

_“What about my life on Earth?”_

_“I will see to it your doppelganger will live out just a bit longer before dying a death to be honored. None will be the wiser.”_

_Tom sighed and thought carefully how to ask the next question. “Can I... say goodbye to Loki and Thor?”_

_Odin stood straight and considered this, his eye studying the mortal. It wasn't long before his pursed lips opened and he spoke with a nod. “I will allow you a day in the guise of preparation. But be warned. If you attempt to escape, alone or with assistance, I will be sure you return. It will not end well for you or any involved.”_

 

“Absolutely not.”

“I don't think we have much of a choice.” Tom watched as Loki shut the door on a very confused thunder god.

“There is _always_ a choice.” Loki grabbed hold of Tom's arms and stared into his eyes intently. “We leave. I can be sure Odin will never find us.”

Tom stared back for a moment. He then smiled softly and calmly brought a hand up to rest on Loki's neck. “You're not thinking straight, Darling. What about your life here on Asgard? What about _Thor_? He worked so hard to bring you back. Do you think he did it just so you could be in hiding until I grow old and die?”

Loki opened his mouth to suggest bringing Thor with them but slowly closed it seconds later. Thor couldn't leave. He knew that more than anything. He had too many duties on Asgard. He would be king someday, after all. Loki tried to look away.

Tom immediately caught his gaze in his own. “I'm going to die much sooner than any of you. It doesn't matter if its tomorrow or eighty years from now. For you to risk your eternity just to spend time with me? It's only going to dig you deeper into a hole.”

The god's jaw tightened and his gaze softened just slightly. He tightened his grip on the mortal for a moment and broke the gaze in favor of staring at the ground. “I…. would not lose you, Thomas.”

Tom smiled and pulled Loki into a tight embrace with a sigh. “I know, Love.”

Green eyes flashed a look of pain that would remain unseen to anyone. The god's eyes slipped closed and he returned the gesture, allowing himself to ease into Tom's arms.

The moment was brought to an end by hesitant knocking on the door. “Thomas? Loki? We have much to do and little time to do it.”

The trickster rolled his eyes and pulled away. He walked up to the door and looked coolly at Thor, doing his best to mask the pain from before. “Then we should begin, yes?”

Thor kept his gaze on Loki for a moment before seeming satisfied with his emotional state. He smiled and nodded. “Yes. Let us prepare. Shall I request Sif and the Warriors Three to accompany us?”

Loki sneered at the mention of Thor's old friends. He wasn't particularly fond of them after everything that happened, on Midgard and otherwise. On the other hand, they could use all the resources they could get. And the four were among the highest ranking warriors in Asgard. “Yes, if you must.”

Like a dog praised by his master, the older god grinned and grabbed hold of the two. “Then let us be off! There is still much to do.”

Tom gave Thor a smile, then a glance to Loki. The smaller god wasn't looking at him but the mortal could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Tom knew by the end of this, Loki would be defying some rules.

 

Despite their rough introduction and their uncertainty in his bloodline, the warriors took to Tom quickly. As they were told about a 'journey' rather than simply putting the mortal to death, they instantly began questioning the mortal.

“In which realm will you be?”

“Will you require much food on this journey?”

“Do you possess any hunting skills?”

“Or skills in combat?”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Let the mortal breathe. It matters not his skill, now does it?”

Everyone fell silent at the words. Thor pursed his lips and broke it quickly. “He only needs enough to keep him moving through wherever the All-Father places him.”

Fandral nodded and circled around Tom. “He will need proper garb to withstand both fire and ice alike.”

“Clothing is of no issue,” Loki said cooly, “I have anything he will need in way of protective wardrobe.”

Thor frowned. “Will Father allow you to be involved in such a way?”

“It is a _cloak_ , Thor. In what way will it prevent death?”

The two were ignored as Tom's attention was pulled away and onto Sif. “What weapon have you?”

“Erm...” Tom laughed nervously and looked off to the side, away from Sif's intense gaze. “I don't have much real world training. Just for stage fighting.”

Sif's eyebrow arched and she pulled back. “A novice. At least your death will be quick.”

Loki growled. “A short sword and a dagger will be more than enough. As you said yourself, his skills with combat equipment does not matter.”

The two locked eyes for a moment. In that time, the tension grew thicker. All but Loki backed away from Sif, Thor placing an arm in front of Tom to prevent any injury to the mortal if things started to get out of hand.

Sif spoke first. “Do not undermine me, Loki. I do this not for you.”

“Clearly. But I doubt it was simply out of kindness that you agreed as well. Shall we discuss this?”

There was a snarl from the warrior, her hand instantly on the sword at her side.

“Loki... Sif...” Thor kept one hand extended out before the mortal, the other tracing the hilt of Mjölnir. “This is hardly the time.” As much as he enjoyed a bout, they should know they were on a schedule and their fighting would only prove to waste time.

The trickster just stared at Sif and ignored the warning from the thunderer. “Go on. Draw your sword.” He spread his arms openly. “And strike me.”

Sif's eyes narrowed. She glared at Loki but allowed her hand to slide from the blade. “There is no challenge. You are not at full strength.” She looked back to Tom. “When the mortal is gone, we shall continue this. For now, we guide him on his journey.” She walked around Loki, ramming her shoulder into his as she passed.

The trickster didn't turn for a moment. He just snorted as everyone began to walk away. “Yes. Gone.”

 

The day was spent teaching Tom the ways of the realms and what the warriors knew of Hel. If he wasn't trying to make peace with his fate, the mortal would have found all of it fascinating. It differed from the stories he read only slightly. The tale kept what was important, but were still off when it came to the finer details.

Sif took a little over an hour to show Tom some moves to keep him from dying before he could reach his destination. The sword would be enough to protect him from most, but he assured her that he wasn't above running and hiding if it became too much for him to handle.

At that, she smirked at Loki. The sorcerer rolled his eyes and too the opportunity to take Tom from the group for more suitable clothing.

He was eventually dressed in a simple black tunic, trousers and boots. The fabric was sturdy but thin and probably wouldn't hold much along the way of warmth. Loki's cloak was heavier as well as the only color in his wardrobe. A forest green with light brown fur lining the collar. He watched the god as the other placed it over his shoulders and ran his hand through the fur.

“You are surprisingly calm about this.”

Tom shrugged and offered a smile. “What good would it do to panic?” The smile faded. “You're not... planning anything. Right?”

Loki snorted. “Come now. What is there to plan?”

“Loki, Don't do anything you're going to regret. You're in enough trouble as it is.”

He laughed softly. “Do you honestly believe that will all cease? I am trouble.”

Tom clenched his jaw for a moment with a thought. “Just humor me.”

“Humor you? We have been at each other's hip for far too long. I did my fair share of humor.”

“I just want your word that you won't act so.... well, like you.”

They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Tom spoke up first. “Repeat after me. I...”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I-”

“...Will not try....”

“-Will not try-”

“...To prevent...”

“-To prevent-”

“....Tom's death.”

Silence.

“Loki?”

The silence lingered just a bit more before Loki finally spoke up. “....Thomas's death.”

Tom sighed softly and smiled at the god. “Good.” He planted a kiss onto Loki's lips.

From the door, Thor could hear everything. The thunderer worried how rashly Loki would act as soon as Thomas was sent off. At least he knew he wasn't alone in that worry. He pursed his lips and placed a hand on the door. For a moment, he wasn't sure he wanted to enter. It would only break the moment the two were having.

He sighed and opened the door. The two broke their contact reluctantly and turned to him.

Thor stood straight. “A feast has been prepared. You would do well to eat your fill tonight, Thomas.”

Tom nodded and shrugged off the cloak. It was nice of them to give him a last meal. Loki took the cloak from him and waved dismissively to the mortal. “I will be along momentarily.”

The mortal studied Loki for a moment before he slowly stepped out and followed Thor, leaving the liesmith alone in his chambers.

Thor looked to Tom with a frown but said nothing. He wondered how much of this could be prevented had he left well enough alone. Perhaps the mortal would still be on Midgard without the slightest idea of the power within. Loki would still be dormant, but perhaps that wasn't entirely bad. At least the thunderer wouldn't have to watch them both try to mask the pain and fear.

“What's on your mind?” Tom tilted his head curiously at the god.

Thor shook his head and forced away the grim expression. “Simple thoughts on what could have been, nothing more.”

“Are they worth thinking?”

He let out a soft laugh and wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulders. “One can certainly see their appeal.”

They walked into the hall where the mortal was greeted by people he only ever knew through stories and myths. Most kept their distance and only offered him a curious glance or a suspicious gaze. Those who did move to speak and interact with him treated him as he were fine crystal. He just played along; he didn't want to insist they were underestimating his strength then be mending broken bone when he was proven wrong.

Thor never wandered far. He greeted everyone with a familiar grin to cover anything weighing on his mind. Tom knew the trick well.

He blinked when he turned and was face to face with a face he couldn't place. A woman; young and feminine, but held little in the way of raw sexuality. She was unlike most of the women in that respect. “Hello, Thomas.”

Tom smiled at her. “Hello, m' lady. I'm sorry, but I'm a little foggy on names...”

She nodded. “Sigyn. I hoped to discuss with you the manners of...” She paused and straightened with a look over his shoulder.

Tom followed the gaze and found it settling on Loki's entrance. Thor saw him as well and was quick to intercept the trickster. “Brother, why have you come so late?”

A delicate hand pulled Tom's chin back to Sigyn. She pursed her lips slightly as a thin chain fell and hung from her fingers. “I would like to present a small token.” Carefully, she wrapped it around Tom's neck and allowed the long chain to rest on his chest. At the end was a thin and curved bone no longer than his middle finger. He studied it for a moment as Sigyn continued. “In hopes you are the light he needs.”

Tom looked back at Sigyn. She veiled her hope behind a guise of uncertainty, sorrow, and longing. She placed her lips against his in a fleeting kiss then proceeded to back away. The mortal let out a breath and a nod. “Thank you.”

His attention was almost immediately pulled from her when another thin hand took the bone in its fingers. Loki regarded the object with a neutral stare, all true intentions hidden well.

The mortal looked to the spot Sigyn was just standing to find it empty. He turned to the god. “Can I ask what that was all about?”

Loki let go of the bone and shrugged, his hand finding Tom's wrist. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Somehow, the mortal didn't believe him.

 

As the night came to a close and everyone parted, the three retired to Loki's chambers for other amorous activities before finally ending the night completely. Tom didn't sleep well as the thoughts of his death caught up with him. He hadn't allowed himself to feel the fear and kept busy trying to prepare, but now that he laid there with no more distractions, his heart took its moment to move double-time, his thoughts creating different scenarios in which he would take his last breath.

He moved to leave the bed only to have a surprisingly heavy arm wrap around and weigh him down. “Sleep, Thomas.”

Tom snorted. “You're not giving me a choice on the matter, are you?”

“No.” Loki pulled him closer and sighed through his nose, eyes never opening. “Tomorrow marks the beginning of your last journey. Would you not want to be well rested for it?”

“Let's just say I'm a little over... excited.”

Both of them jumped a little at the sudden bark of a laugh from Thor. “Excitement in the face of uncertainty. You never cease to amaze, Thomas.”

One green eye open and Loki scowled at the other god before settling on Tom. The mortal chuckled. “Yeah, that's what I keep hearing.”

Loki sighed and shifted with only one last order. “Sleep.” Energy was pulled from Tom and suddenly, the mortal had no problem doing just that.

As soon as he was asleep, Loki's gaze softened again and he pulled his host closer. Thor watched in silence then placed a comforting hand on the trickster's head. Loki looked at him and their eyes locked. For a moment, they just stared at one another before Loki broke the connection and settled in. Thor wasn't far behind.

The next morning Loki woke, Tom's spot was empty.

He jumped from the bed, awaking Thor in the process as he dressed and ran out the door, cursing the mortal and the All-Father all the while.

He stormed into the throne room where many gathered. In the center stood Tom and Odin, where the king still looked on with a mask of sorrow.

They both looked to Loki as he pushed through the crowd. “Thomas!” When he got to the edge, he found he could walk no further. “No. Not yet!” It was too soon. The mortal deserved better than this. He touched the invisible barrier and stared as Tom smiled softly at him.

The mortal was tense, nearly to the point of shaking under the heavy clothes. But he smiled on and did his best to hide his fear as he spoke in a voice forced steady. “It's going to be okay.”

There was a pull within Loki and he felt himself subject to a pain he never wanted to feel again. Especially now, with the knowledge the mortal was feeling it as well. It was as if ever fiber within his being suddenly rebelled and tried to tear away. With his full power, he knew he could withstand it much easier. Like this, he just wanted it to end. And he wasn't even the one subject to the full effect of the banishment. It was the mortal; in a form much more fragile than Loki's. He watched as Tom lost his brave face and hunched as if that would help make it more bearable.

Thor ran in just in time to see the mortal disappear just like the day Loki was banished. This time, Loki was there with an expression of desperation and pain in place of the knowing smile. The trickster dropped to his knees and watched as Tom was taken from Asgard, bit by bit. He found himself closing his eyes at the sight.

“Goodbye.. Loki.”

He looked back to see a young boy about eight years old, with blond curls. His face spoke of youth, but his eyes held the knowledge and wisdom of his thirty year old counterpart. Despite all this, there was no rage in those eyes. Just the same compassion he knew well. “Try to behave, okay?”

His heart felt crushed, throat tight. “Thomas...” He reached out to touch the boy.

Young Thomas just stared at him, the words still lingering in the air as he too disappeared. Loki wondered if he imagined the boy in a moment of insanity or if his magic was playing a trick on its master before it had to return.

Thor walked up as the crowd began to leave as Loki stared into the dead air that once held the mortal. He stayed there, staring unblinking as they were left alone.

There was a suppressed whimper so low Thor's ears strained to hear it. Even as the noise came from his throat, Loki still stared forward with glassy eyes. Odin only glanced at the two, a look similar to that of pity came over his face. But he said nothing. He only looked to Thor then turned away to exit the throne room.

It wasn't until Odin left that Loki let out a pained cry, his head falling into his hands as his shoulders shook. Thor had Loki in his arms instantly, trying his best to comfort the other but to no avail.

 

Realms away, the mortal landed and wrapped his arms around his midsection with a pained whimper. Tom sucked in a deep breath only to find it freezing his lungs and hurting his chest. He retreated deeper into the cloak and tried his hardest to conserve as much body heat as possible. He blinked when he realized it was working a little too well and looked inside the cloak.

It glowed a light green at his touch, the heat from his arm immediately bouncing off and reflecting back onto him. The mortal let out a soft laugh. “Sneaky, Loki. Very sneaky.” He really should've known better than to think the god would play fair and just let him go without. But no matter. As grateful as he was, Tom couldn't help but hope this was the only thing Loki planned to do.

He looked around the frozen wasteland from his place within, his sight limited by the dark and the mist hanging over the ground. For a moment, he wondered about just hanging out right where he was until he starved. Or perhaps shed the cloak and freeze to death just to be sure it ends quickly.

No. He would walk and try to find his way before the elements have the chance to take his life. He moved and trudged on, keeping Loki's cloak wrapped tightly around his body.

In the shadows far from Tom's sight, eyes narrowed at the sight of a mortal still in body in this realm. Silently, the form moved and followed this new arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for... this. *Uses Odin as a meat shield*


	18. Chapter 18

Days march on into weeks in Asgard and the palace was filled with silence. With Loki home, most expected it to return to the way things were. But the trickster wasn't willing to play. There was no words slipping off silver tongue, no glinting green eyes that made people worry for their own safety. His eyes remained dull, only sparking ever so slightly with anger and fear at strange moments, then returned to their new dull ways. His mouth stayed closed as if once more sewn shut, hardly even allowing the access of food. Everyone in Asgard thought it was a sign of the impossible; Odin finally broke Loki's rebellious spirit.

Thor knew otherwise. But that didn't stop the thunderer from worrying. “Loki?”

The trickster's shoulders tensed, otherwise he didn't acknowledge the other's presence. He flipped through the book in his lap and wrote something Thor couldn't see in another open book.

Thor swallowed and tried again. “Loki, you must eat.”

Nothing, not even a snort, came from the smaller god. His eyes just kept scanning those pages, every once in a while writing a note or drawing a symbol.

Thor stayed persistent. He stepped around the piles of books around Loki until he could finally sit before the trickster. He took hold of Loki's face and forced his eyes away from the writing. “Brother, please...”

Loki tried to pull his head from Thor's hand. When it didn't budge, he growled lowly. “I have no time for this, Thor.”

The thunderer decided to count this as a small victory. At lease he had Loki talking. “You lack the time to feed?”

“It has not been that long since I last ate.”

“We are entering our third day, Loki.”

Loki was silent for a moment and Thor was almost sure he won this small bout. Then, the trickster jerked his head away and continued to look through the book. “I will eat when I finish. Not a moment sooner.” He wouldn't budge. Loki could feel his magic returning in steady drips instead of large bursts. He couldn't be too sure how much was still in the mortal and he wasn't about to waste his time on something as meaningless as subsistence.

Thor stared at him for a moment and thought about going to get something edible and forcing it down the other's throat. But he knew that would do no good. The struggle would only cause more problems than needed. And if he ruined any of Loki's tomes he would be skinned alive. So instead, he sighed and got into a more comfortable position. He grabbed a book. “For what do we search?”

 

The cold winds continued to pull and tug at the only warmth Tom could keep. The cloak, although extremely useful in still air, couldn't keep out all the freezing air as it forced itself inside and sank into the tunic and his skin.

It wouldn't be such a bad thing if he didn't have the shooting pain of hunger in his stomach on top of all this. What little food that was packed was depleted. Even with his attempt to preserve it for as long as possible, he still would get hungry and there was little around that still lived and would make a safe meal.

“I'm not going to make it, am I?” He asked the realm.

The cold howl of wind was the only response.

He laughed. “Yeah, that's what I thought.” He felt weak. His legs threatened to buckle with each step. He wondered exactly how much magic Loki gained in Asgard. Was he almost back to his old self? Would he continue to his old ways or attempt to behave only to fall back into old habits little by little? There was little doubt in Tom's mind that Loki would eventually return to being the prankster everyone knew. He was the God of Mischief after all. So what was it that the supposedly all seeing all knowing Odin was trying to accomplish? He could only be biding his time if Tom was right. The control he had on Loki was only a limited time.

He would've been better off keeping the mortal alive if Odin was hoping to keep an obedient Loki. At least then there was no way the trickster was at full power. He would be easier to subdue if his abilities were permanently split between two.

Tom shook his head and forced himself up straight. He wasn't thinking clearly. If anything, his thoughts were becoming selfish. The mortal felt dizzy and lightheaded. He should probably find something to eat very soon.

The realization came a little too late. He was passed out before he could even glance for anything.

A pleased rumble came from the shadows around the unconscious mortal. With heavy foot, a large dragon stepped closer, crimson eyes staring at the other in hunger. It wasn't often a meaty mortal wandered into Nilfheim. Mostly the dragon lived off the bones and flesh of corpses. It would be nice to have the rare taste of fresh blood on its tongue. And what would be fresher than blood still pumping?

The dragon opened its maw to happily dig in only to freeze a moment later at the presence of its mistress in the corner of its eye.

She glared at the dragon and smacked it on its nose. “Not this mortal, Nidhogg.”

Nidhogg backed up with a whine, his hungry eye still on his former prey. But he would not disobey his mistress. “Yes, m' lady...”

She stepped up to the body with a frown. She knew that cloak very well; it belonged to her father. But the man inside was not him. His hair was much too fair, his face bearded where she knew Loki would usually keep smooth skin. She knew who he was. “Father's vessel...” What was his reason for being here? Clearly he wasn't dead. At least not in the same sense as everyone else in this realm. She reached out to touch him but immediately withdrew. Was he sent here so she could kill him? Why would they put him through such torture before meeting his fate?

Hel narrowed her eyes. She would not play Odin's games.

She turned to the dragon. “Take him to shelter. He is not to die.”

Nidhogg looked down at the body longingly. “But.... All that tasty flesh and those crunchy bones...”

Hel just glared up at the dragon sternly. No words were needed.

Nidhogg stared back for a moment before letting out a defeated huff, carefully closed his mouth around the deliciously tempting midsection, and lifting the mortal.

Tom grunted and woke just enough to see the dragon lift him off the ground and the face of a woman. Had he more energy, the mortal may have registered the situation as dangerous, struggled, and tried to run. His body remained sluggish and unresponsive, even to the feeling of teeth against his body. His eyes rolled back again and he returned to his unconscious state as his two captors walked on.

 

Loki's distraction took away from the concentration on one important piece still on Midgard. It was nothing most would notice. As far as family and friends were concerned, Tom hadn't changed a bit. He was still happy and friendly to just about all he would encounter. He responded just the way everyone would expect.

But there was one person Loki didn't take into account, mostly assuming they would be countries apart while Tom was off Midgard. He never considered the mortal's friend and co-star would go see him during his time off.

Chris looked around the flat curiously. “Where's Loki?”

Tom hesitated for a moment before bringing his mug up to his lips. “He returned to Asgard with Thor...” Hopefully, the other would leave it at that.

Chris frowned and placed an arm on Tom's shoulder. “I'm sorry, man.” With a surge of the magic still within him, Tom's form changed then quickly shifted back. It would go unnoticed if you blinked.

Unfortunately, Chris didn't. He let go of the other as Tom nervously moved to his feet. “Would you like more coffee?” He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he jumped up and headed into the kitchen.

Chris followed. He tried to keep as calm as possible when the question slipped from his lips. “Loki... Where's Tom?”

The clone tensed and placed the mugs on the counter. He turned with a smile. “That's a silly question. I'm right here!”

“I see you, but I want to know about Tom.” He crossed his arms stubbornly. He knew what he saw.

The clone stared for a moment, wondering how long it would take to convince Chris his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he knew the Australian saw him. He knew both Tom and Thor trusted him. But what would he do with the information? The clone sighed. “Both Loki and Thomas returned to Asgard. They plan to drain the mortal of his power.”

Chris's arms fell out of the folded position and listened on. “... Is Tom coming back?”

The Loki clone said nothing.

“Is he?!”

“I am not entitled to that information. I only know I am to stay here until Loki or Thomas return. And no one is to know of his absence.”

Chris nearly laughed. Well, it seemed he failed at his task of keeping this a secret. Although, Chris wasn't about to tell people Tom was gone. How would he explain that properly? He could only sit by and hope Tom returned safely.

Or... “You'll let me know when you know something, right?”

“Of course.”

“I mean it.”

The clone nodded. “Yes, I understand. I will inform you of everything from here on.”

Somehow, Chris didn't believe him. But what could he possibly do other than watch Loki suspiciously and hope his instincts were wrong?

 

Tom didn't know how much time passed before he awoke again in a cave carved out of ice near a small fire. He sat up from his place on the ground and looked around for anyone who could have saved him from the dragon. “Hello?”

His voice echoed in the cave but there was no answer.

He looked to the fire to find a plate of cooked meat and a bowl of water sitting next to it. His stomach cried painfully as the smell reached his nose. A note sat next to it, written three simple and neat letters. _EAT_.

Tom didn't need any further encouragement. He nearly dove at the food as if it would escape and shoved it in his mouth, all table manners thrown out the window in favor of silencing that terrible hunger. The meat, although tasteless and gamey, would do the trick. Saying it didn't lead to food poisoning and kill him like that. But at this point, the mortal lacked the ambition to care.

He looked around in hopes of some form appearing. Obviously there was someone here who could communicate with him. He would see no one. Hel made sure she was out of his sights, but she would keep a close eye on him. Maybe she could get him out of this realm if only to illustrate a point to the All-Father. If she was lucky, perhaps he would show himself. Then she could show just how much distain still sat in her mind.

But she would not let this mortal enter Helheim. She would not be another pawn in this little game.

 

With the help of Thor, Loki's search was over quicker. Now, with his book shoved into a satchel at Loki's side, the trickster allowed his blond lover to drag him to the dining hall. He watched as Thor filled a plate and allowed his eyes to wander over the spread until it landed on one basket with shining golden apples.

Loki glanced around to make sure no one paid any attention. Once he was sure no one would see, he carefully took one and put it into the bag. Thankfully, Idunn was no where in sight. She should know better than to just leave the mystical fruit. Perhaps her guard was down since the exile of the schemer.

Thor walked over and eyed the apples. “Ah yes. It has been much too long.” The thunderer picked one up and pushed it against Loki's mouth. He smirked in satisfaction when the trickster bit down and pulled his hand away to return to filling the plate.

Loki pulled the fruit from his mouth and chewed with a snort. “I can feed myself, Thor. I am not a child.”

“I know. And I do not intend to treat you as such. Now,” he put the plate up to Loki's line of vision, “be sure to eat it all.”

Loki looked at the other flatly and snatched the plate away from him before walking off with it. He ate quickly while Thor watched him. But it wouldn't last long. He waited for the blond to look away and to the spread to create a meal for himself. When he turned back, he would see Loki had abandoned his half-emptied plate and fled from the room. Despite their success in finding the writings, there was still much the younger god had to do.

He gripped the satchel tight as he stopped in front of Odin.

The king looked at the other curiously. “Loki.”

He made sure not to make eye contact. “All-Father...” Loki stepped around Odin, seething silently to himself.

Odin just watched him calmly as Thor rushed around him and called to the trickster. He didn't pay anymore attention to them then that. Instead, he walked into the hall as if the event never happened.

Across the palace, Thor stormed into Loki's chambers and glared at the trickster.

Loki didn't notice. He was too busy scanning his shelves and pulling down various bags and jars. He placed them on his desk and began studying each piece. Most were put into the satchel. What wasn't was returned to the shelf. Thor watched as he again moved away again to where he kept his weapons. He pulled out throwing knives and an old whip and putt them on the desk as well.

Thor moved closer and observed the weapons. “What is your plan?”

Loki stared at them, his head reeling as he went through all he needed. He was sure he had accounted for everything. He just needed to make sure one stayed out of the way. “There is no plan with which you must be concerned.”

“Then why the weapons? And the tools? And the spells you copied?” Thor's head snapped around as the door slammed shut and Loki calmly put down the satchel with the rest of his things.

Piece by piece, the trickster's clothing fell off without a physical hand. He moved in and took hold of Thor's clothing, his mouth moving in and licking at the thunderer's Adam's Apple.

Thor suppressed a groan and watched as a pale hand travelled lower.

“Do not concern yourself in this affair, Thor. You have done so much already.” He was guided back until his legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit. Loki pulled back, sank lower, and smirked. “Perhaps it's time you are rewarded.” He pulled at Thor's pants and licked his lips.

Now how could he say no to that?

 

“All-Father.” He turned to Idunn, who looked at him with a worried expression. “I apologize, but I searched. There was no parasite attached to the Tree of Knowledge. The apples are as ripe as always.”

The king turned back to the table. He took one of the pieces of fruit from the basket and took a moment to study it. Like all the others, its gold skin shined in the light of the room, practically illuminating in his hand. His lips turned in a barely visible smile. “I must have mistaken.”

 

Thor lacked the genius level of intelligence where Loki would often sit. He was not one for long periods of study or hours of writing on any subject. Books bored him to tears. If he needed any knowledge beyond the little practice he learned in his adolescent years, he would find another more capable and beg for help. He would much rather be in a brawl than among the intellectual discussing ideas, philosophy, and politics for any amount of time.

But he was by no means an idiot.

When he awoke hours later to an empty bed, he knew where he would find Loki. And when he got to the stables, he was not disappointed.

The thunderer stood in the doorway, arms crossed and waiting for the trickster to turn around. When he finally did, Thor's eyes narrowed. “Is this something where I should not be concerned?”

“Yes, actually.” Loki's hand touched his hip, fingers tracing over the little blades Thor knew all too well. “I would rather not waste my weapons on you, Thor. But I will if it means keeping you out of the way.”

Thor considered this for a moment. It wasn't as if the trickster was only looking out for himself this time. But his concern wasn't how he would defeat Loki. It was how he would best defend him.

With a slight head nod to another stable, Thor spoke. “If time is of importance, I believe your _son_ would be the quickest choice.”

Surprise lit up Loki's eyes before a smile came over his lips and relief washed over his features. “He would, indeed.” The smaller god didn't hesitate anymore than that.

By the time anyone caught on, Loki and Sleipnir were already gone and Thor was nowhere near the horses.

One of the guards looked to the stables. With the loss of Sleipnir but Odin still present, blame was immediate and predictable. They searched for Loki and eventually found Thor walking through the palace. “Have you seen the trickster? Where has he gone?”

Thor shrugged and continued his casual stroll. “I am told it is none of my concern.”

 

Once his stomach was satisfied, Tom took whatever was left and put it away for later. Hopefully his journey was almost at its end and he wouldn't be caught in starvation again. He was lucky this time but he wasn't sure there would be another helping hand considering the samaritan had yet to show themselves. It was a shame, really. He wanted to thank them for helping him. And quite possibly ask them which direction he should head.

He should have expected to get completely lost. The mortal hoped to at least find a hint that he was heading in the right direction. And now that he travelled while unconscious, he didn't know if he was closer or further. Or maybe he was simply going to wander around and expel the left over magic until he finally collapsed again and for the last time.

He pulled the cloak closer to him and sighed. He could hope Loki was actually staying out of trouble while he was regaining his magic.

He chuckled. Somehow he doubted it.

Tom blinked when he heard the sound of crunching and growling echoing through the air. It couldn't be too far from him. While it wasn't a particularly friendly noise, at least there was a direction to go with some form of life. And what was the worst that could happen? He was sent here to die anyway!

He walked, eyes unfocused thanks to the mist still hanging stubbornly in the air. He could hear the crunching getting louder, the rumbling becoming a click of a tongue in a language he didn't know. He could also hear the sounds of lapping water, much like a small beach during low tied. He knew he was getting close when he found himself tripping over a skull. He looked back at it and suddenly felt sick at the sight. Maybe he should consider turning back.

Slowly, he looked the way he was heading to see enormous roots protruding out of the misty sky. No tree on Earth was as thick as the large portion of these roots. He moved closer and tried not to focus on the smell of rotting corpses at his feet. The crunching continued as a squirrel scurried up the tree, giggling to itself as if thinking of a dirty joke.

Tom stood like a stone when he saw what the rodent was leaving behind. There, among the roots of the tree, was a large dragon. Its jaw clamping down hard on the wood and pulling it to pieces. He wondered idly if this was the very same dragon who had him in his mouth not too long ago.

No matter; a dragon is a dragon. And if this was the mythical dragon he thought it was and he wanted to prevent a painful death, then he should leave the creature to its feeding.

He backed away slowly, eyes never leaving the dragon. Unfortunately, his concentration should have been more on the ground around him. One of the corpse hands shot up and grabbed his leg. He tensed and looked down at it, his hand now on his sword.

_“Fresh..”_ It clung to him and looked up with a half decayed face.

_“Life...Must have..”_ Another grabbed a hold of the cloak and began to pull. _“...Precious Life.”_

He unhooked the cloak to keep from being strangled and frowned at the corpse, doing all he could to will his breakfast back into his stomach as he spoke. “I can't give it to you, Sorry...” He pulled the sword free and sliced at the corpses in attempt to free himself. Another arm replaced the one that fell. “Please let go of me.” It gripped tight, refusing to relent as Tom tried to pull away. “I can't help you!” More hands kept coming and attempted to drag him back. They would not stand for reasoning.

“Let _go_!” With his patience lost, Tom cried out and slammed the heel of his boot into one of the corpse's head. It cracked the weakened skull but did nothing to slow their pull.

He tripped and tried to drag himself back only to be pulled in until they gripped his thighs, then his waist. Despite the swinging of his sword, they pulled him in. The smell of death and rot sat in his nose as his arms were pinned and he was pulled under the sea of bodies.

If he were given a thousand guesses, Tom would have never once considered this as a way to die.

 

The large horse shook and huffed in complaint as Loki looked around the realm. His skin slowly changed to adapt to the freezing temperature. At least there was something useful about his jotun skin. But even then the cold chill settled in his bones. This was no place for a warm-blooded mortal.

He urged Sleipnir into a trot and kept an eye out for anything moving among the mist.

Of course, there were always beings who didn't want to be seen just yet. Hel snarled to herself as she stalked away from Helheim. Her duties forced her away from the mortal and now she lost sight of him. Hopefully he wasn't foolish enough to stumble into any real danger.

She paused as she hear the sound of hooves on the solid ground. A glance to her side and through the mist she spotted a familiar horse trotting around her realm. She couldn't see the person on his back, but no one else rides Sleipnir but the All-Father. What was he doing here anyway?

She growled. Probably to see to it the mortal perish, as she expected. Well, she couldn't have that. This was the moment she needed. With a wave of her hand, a black orb shot toward the two and knocked him right off Sleipnir's back. The horse stopped and reared back at the loss of his rider, too caught in confusion to consider finding the culprit. She smirked and moved in closer. She bet the all knowing king didn't see _that_ one coming.

The goddess could hear a snarl from her opponent and a second later the sound of something cutting through the air. She almost didn't have the time to dodge. It sliced across her neck, cutting a paper thin line into her skin not even deep enough to bleed. The damage was laughable at best. She sneered and charged in. “Is that the best you-! Father...”

Loki stopped at the sight of his daughter and relaxed a fraction. Ah, he should have known better. “Hel. Lovely to see you have nearly mastered your abilities.” He touched his singed shoulder and put away his knife.

She nodded and smiled, all anger disappearing from her features and she instead lit up with pride. “Yes! I have learned much since your last visit, but I still find myself lacking. Perhaps you will allow me more lessons?”

“Yes, soon. Unfortunately there is a more dire situation at hand.”

“Oh.” She looked a little disappointed before it hit her. “Oh! Your vessel! The mortal!”

“Yes. Thomas.” Loki nodded. “Have you seen him?”

“Yes. He nearly perished from starvation only the night before. Now he...”

“Let _go_!” The words echoed through the air and all three parties turned their head in unison. The temperature around them seemed to drop lower at the sound.

Instantly, Loki was on Sleipnir and they were heading towards the source. There was no way that was anyone else but Thomas. His cry was one of desperation and panic. And Loki knew well they were heading towards the Shore of Corpses.

Hel was right behind them, her voice back into a snarl as she yelled for Nidhogg.

The trickster didn't wait for the dragon's help. He could see Thomas still struggling under the decaying bodies as he moved in and fought to pull them off. Some attempted to drag Loki in as well, but the god wouldn't have that. Not when Thomas was still among them. He ignored the grabbing hands and the mouths biting into his arms. They were of no threat to Loki in his current form. As they tried to bite his flesh, their rotted bodies burned and teeth shattered against the freezing blue skin. Those in between him and the mortal were blown to pieces by a carefully placed surge of magic. But the layers were impossible to count and even with Hel's assistance, they only kept coming. He dug among the rot, ignoring the small voice telling him this was a losing battle.

It wasn't too long after this that Nidhogg finally untangled himself from his place in the roots and began chomping into the bodies, clearing most of them away from Loki.

Eventually, the bodies were nearly diminished, leaving the mortal laying among what was left. His tunic was torn and his body littered in bleeding bites and scratches, but he was alive. He opened one cautious eye and slowly released a breath as he saw he was no longer under attack and instead surrounded by two tired gods, one eight-legged horse and a dragon still chewing on the bones of corpses.

Panting, Loki crouched and pulled Thomas up into a sitting position. As soon as he was sitting up, the mortal brought up his dagger and stabbed into something over the god's shoulder.

Loki glanced to see a corpse, his jaw hanging open and ready to bite. It fell back just enough to have Nidhogg pull it away completely. The dragon swallowed it down, blade and all. With his sword lost somewhere among the corpses, he hoped he wouldn't need the weapons again.

Tom panted and looked to Loki as he tried to think of something to say. “Hi.”

Loki gave the mortal a short nod. “Hi.”

The mortal tried to collect his thoughts to create a sentence proper for the situation. Maybe something more clever than his greeting. “...It's really... _really_ cold here.” Close enough.

Loki let out a soft laugh as Thomas fell into his chest, his cheek resting against the cool leather. With Hel's help, the cloak found its way back onto the mortal's shoulders. Under the warmth and the feeling of secure arms around him, Tom smiled. He didn't care why or how they found him. He just wanted to revel in the feel of the god's embrace for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this leans more to the Mythology side of the spectrum than the Marvel side. And hopefully, this chapter helps make up for how cruel the last two were ._. *sinks back into the shadows*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.... This chapter almost kicked my ass, but I think I've finally got it to behave.

A day past before Sleipnir trotted back into Asgard without a rider. Confusion was past from person to person, Thor's eyes immediately lit up with concern. But none of this effected Odin. He simply looked at his steed and ran a hand through his mane. He glanced at the saddle to see a piece of parchment attached. The All-Father pulled it off and opened it. He smirked softly at the simple three sentences written neatly with two similar, yet very different hands.

 

_Apologies for taking Sleipnir without notice._

~~_Not really. I regret nothing._ ~~

 

Thor glanced at his father and frowned at the look on his face. He didn't know if he should be more concerned or less by the lack of anger.

One of the guards spoke up. “We can travel to Niflheim and capture the thief before-”

“No. Leave him be.”

“But, Father,” Thor immediately spoke up, “Loki is realms away, stranded without a horse. Should we not go and be sure he returns safely?”

“He had a wonderful opportunity to return on the back of Sleipnir. If he needed a horse, then Sleipnir would not be here. Especially with a note of apology.” He held it out for his son.

Thor took it from Odin and read the simple note. That was it? No explanation? He flipped the paper to look for any other markings that would give at least a hint to their current condition. He found nothing, not even a smudge of ink. The paper was as plain as any other. There would be no enchantments jumping off. Thor was disappointed to know that much.

“Come, Thor.”

He gritted his teeth at his father's order but still followed through without argument. There was nothing he could do. Only hope Loki knew what he was doing.

 

“You do realize it will take us even longer to return to Asgard without Sleipnir, yes?”

“I told you already. You could've left with him.”

“And _I_ told _you_ already; not without you by my side!”

The small hut shook and grunted at the power behind the god's cry. Hel could only hope he didn't accidentally destroy it; this was one of the few shelters built that could keep out the cold sufficiently. It would be an inconvenience to be forced to rebuild.

She tried not to worry about it and finished her poking at the fire. She then just watched the two argue in a way very similar to an old married couple. Despite how thankful he seemed at first, the knowledge of Loki's decision to come bring him back alive quickly caught up to Thomas. And now he was staying stubborn on the decision to waste away in Nilfheim. Hel has never seen her father look so hurt.

Tom winced as Loki tightened a bandage on his neck to cover one of the deep scratches left by a corpse. He wanted to insist he was fine and there was no need for the healing but they were already arguing over enough. His silence earned him bandages all over his chest and face, with one particularly large cover over his left eye. Behind each one was Loki's special brand of healing to speed up the process and be sure scarring was minimum.

 _Your face contributes to a large sum of your pay, after all._ Loki's words of reasoning now an echo in his mind. It angered him when his companion pointed out there would be no more paychecks as he wouldn't be returning to Midgard. Obviously Loki had other plans for him. Tom pursed his lips to keep in the protest as his mind returned to the present.

The god rubbed at the dirt on the other's cheek and sneered. “You smell like Death now.”

Tom bit back the urge to smile. “Seems appropriate, don't you think?”

Loki glared and pulled back as the argument was renewed. “I did not come here to return to Asgard empty handed.”

“I know and I appreciate your concern. But if you want to be back at full-”

“And who said I wanted my blasted power back?!”

Tom and Hel stared at Loki as if the trickster completely lost his mind. The goddess spoke up first. “Father, you cannot possibly mean this.”

“If it means keeping him alive, then yes.” Green eyes never left blue. “I can last another hundred years like this.”

Tom said nothing. He just stared, trying desperately to find a reason to keep Loki from taking him back and digging himself deeper into the punishment that is sure to come. When he came up with nothing, he only spoke the truth. “Odin won't have it.”

“I can handle the king.”

“He's the All-Father, Loki. If anything happens to you just because you were trying to help me-”

“It will be one hundred times less painful than the alternate option.” The trickster ran a damp cloth over the other's brow and ignored the wince. “There is nothing you can say that will sway me otherwise, so kindly keep your giant mouth shut.”

“But-”

“The 'kindly' was not placed so you can overlook the order, Thomas. Cease the pessimist's thoughts. They do not suit you.”

Tom looked down, obediently staying silent and gripped the fabric on his thigh. He wanted to protest and hope that, even with stubborn motive of Loki, he could convince the god to turn back and keep himself away from harm.

But who was he kidding? This was _Loki_. He caused seven types of chaos before breakfast. The man would always take the rough road, especially if it meant pissing off an entire city of people. And if he was in constant link with Loki's powers, he could imagine everyone would be pretty angry by the idea of two Lokis running around, even if one of them had no intention of causing any trouble. Tom glanced back up. “Let's try and keep from exile again, alright?”

A smirk came over the god's lips. “Now what would be the fun in that?”

 

“Father, I fear I do not understand.” Thor walked in pace with Odin and frowned at the king. “Why would you not go after him and instead leave Loki in Nilfhiem?”

“This quest was Loki's to make. Why would I choose to interfere?”

“He is left to the dangers of the realms without a quick foot!”

Odin chuckled. “Do you not trust your own swain?”

The words silenced Thor quicker than any unforgiving hand. The question itself was neither accusing nor angry, yet the thunderer worried for his own answer. He did trust Loki, but that was part of the problem, wasn't it? Even Thor could admit he couldn't do that when the trickster was working on a plan.

But Thor was also filled with surprise; Odin had never put a name to their relationship. He would call Loki by name or throw in an occasional 'your brother.' But never once did he bring in the true nature of their relationship.

The silence left it open for the All-Father to continue. “Sleipnir did not leave on his own accord. Loki could have stopped him, but he chose instead to allow him home. I leave him no more to the elements than he leaves himself. I will merely observe this from afar.”

It was then Thor found his voice. He growled. “And do you expect the same of me? To sit idly by?”

“I say no such thing. You have already disregarded my order, why in the Nine would I attempt to give you another to fall on deaf ears?”

“You cannot serious think me-!”

“You make your own destiny, Thor. That much is clear.” Odin looked at the thunderer sternly. “But I will not be apart of your consequence.”

The prince watched his father walk off, hands balled into fists at his sides. Surely he was expected to chase after and fight with the king until he was forced to back down and be silent. Had this situation been different, he would continue to fight and probably get himself banished for a few years.

Because wasn't that the All-Father's answer to all problems? Sent them away?

If he was sure Loki could return to Asgard safely and stand his own without an outcry, then he would continue this until he was forced away. Unfortunately, Thor knew he was needed here to protect Loki and Thomas when they entered the realm.

He turned and stormed down the halls. Let Odin sit by and watch. Thor would rather take action. And while he didn't exactly know Father's plans for Loki's return, he could at least be prepared to defend him.

He walked to the courtyard to find his friends sparring. Hogun and Volstagg were at it full force while Sif tested the blade of her sword. She looked up from her work, caught the glint in Thor's eyes and smirked. “I know that look.”

Thor nodded. “I require your assistance.” He looked to the other three. “All of you.”

Hogun and Volstagg stopped, panting and scuffed, and listened to their old friend.

The thunderer continued. “I wish you not to disregard my words simply for having to do with Loki.”

“We were all there, Thor.” Sif readily interrupted him.

Fandral nodded. “Not even the Liesmith is that good at faking pain.”

Thor wondered from what angle they studied Loki. The trickster's pain was one of the few things he kept genuine. The pain they would see was not manipulation of his emotions, but a crack in the mask. He couldn't be the only one who saw this.

“Even if the pain was staged, it's clear he cares for this Thomas. He who calls Midgard 'home.'” Hogun turned to Thor. “So long as he lives, Midgard is safe from Loki's wrath. The Vessel is more valuable alive.”

Sif pulled the attention back to her. “Do we have a plan? Or will this be another classic 'Thor charges headfirst into action'?”

Thor smiled, relieved he could depend on his friends. Even when it had to do with the lover they never particularly liked. “Perhaps a plan would be best.”

 

The routes from Midgard to Asgard were usually pretty direct. A straight line from one realm to another. But not all of Loki's routes were so direct. Especially from realms he did not often visit.

Nilfheim was possibly the most indirect routing of them all. He would have to make a note to find other ways quicker in case something like this ever happens again.

If he didn't go through all of this work to make sure he stayed alive, Loki would beat Thomas an inch from death for allowing Sleipnir to return to Asgard.

“What's going to happen now?”

Loki turned to his concerned doppelganger. “What do you mean?”

Tom sighed and wrapped the cloak closer to his body. “Well, you found me. I'm alive and heading back to the people who put me here in the first place. They're not exactly going to invite me in with open arms, are they?”

The god snorted. “No more than they did already.”

“So, what's the plan?”

“Allow me to handle that. You concentrate on staying alive.” The trickster was prepared to drop the conversation right there and just walk on in silence.

A warm hand wrapped around Loki's wrist and forced him to stop. He turned back to Thomas and saw the concerned look hadn't faded. It was getting unnerving. “Loki, please...”

Loki growled and snapped his arm out of the other's grip. “Why can you not be simple grateful?! I risked all to find you and preserve your life. Yet you continue to fight me!”

“I'm fighting you _because_ you're risking so much! All I want to know is why.”

“You know very well why, Thomas.” Loki tried to walk on but was forced to pause when he didn't hear the other following him. After all they've been through, why did he choose _now_ to be a stubborn ass?

“And what if I don't?”

Loki turned and glared at Tom. “Then you are not as brilliant as everyone suspects. Now come!”

Tom's body twitched and almost moved to follow the order without further complaint. But his mind kicked in a second later.

They stared at each other for a while. They weren't that far from the route to the next realm and once they were out of Nilfheim, they were out of risk from Thomas simply collapsing and becoming nothing more than half a soul in Hel's kingdom. And perhaps he knew this. Perhaps a bit of Loki's knowledge still stirred in his body and told him this was the last time he could fight to get the god to leave him behind and prevent yet another problem in Odin's court.

But Loki wouldn't have that. He sighed and moved closer to Thomas with a new tactic clear in mind. A blue hand ran through his hair carefully, thumb brushing against a bandage lightly. He kept a cool expression. “If Odin had any control over your features, I will have to commend him on a job well done.”

Tom did his best to keep the eye contact. His jaw locked tightly shut while the cool fingers played across his skin. “Don't think you're going to change the subject and get away from this.”

“You truly want me to speak the words? Words I have never uttered even to those whom I shared eons?”

Tom frowned and looked down. When he put it that way, it was silly. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. So why did he continue?

“We have a long trek ahead of us. I sincerely hope you are done with this pointless battle of morale. I did not come here to see you collapse under the weight of imagined guilt and be martyred. You will stop asking why like a good little vessel and you will trust me as I get you home. Do I make myself clear?”

Tom didn't want to agree but he had little choice. The god was being patient with him, but he could push his luck no further. He was sure one more argument and he wouldn't remember the rest of the journey back to Asgard. He would wake up and wonder why he was suddenly seeing the warriors and Asgard with yet another headache. He sighed. “Crystal.”

“Good.” He pulled back, his hand moving down and grabbing on to his companion's wrist. He walked with the other in tow to the next realm.

 

Another day passed without word of Loki's location. Odin continued to act as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, making no expression as Thor seethed in near silence. They didn't speak, not since their last altercation. The thunderer just worked on a plan to protect the trickster when he finally returned.

He was caught by surprise when he opened his chamber door and there stood Sigyn, a fang in her hand and a small smile on her face. “Hello, my prince.”

The thunderer frowned, confused and making no attempt to conceal it. “Sigyn. I thought you would be by Father's side at this time.”

“No. This will take precedence to my duties. I will not take long.” She took a hold of the large hand and dropped the fang in it. “A gift. I hope it will help you in your quest to find the Light.”

Thor quirked an eyebrow, even more confused by her words. “The.. Light?”

She closed the fingers over the small bone and gently patted them with a sad smile. “It was always you. I know now there was little hope in our... arrangement.” She looked up at him. “I will stay loyal to him and bear no ill will toward you or any of his forms. I swear it.”

“Th-thank you.” His confusion only grew as she walked away calmly, leaving behind the little bone and the enigma that was her mind.

As soon as she was out of sight, Thor took a closer look at the fang in his hand. It was from a snake, he knew that much by looking at it. A smell of oils and fire came from the bone but otherwise it seemed harmless. He couldn't convince himself to any danger in the obect. From what he understood, Sigyn wasn't nearly as experienced in the dark arts as Loki if she took the time to study it at all. And even Loki, with all his power and knowledge, could not take Thor down on charmed objects alone. Perhaps it was important to keep the fang near him.

He took a thread and wrapped it around the hilt of Mjölnir. When nothing happened to the hammer, he left it and continued on his way to find Sif and the Warriors Three, the interaction with Sigyn pushed into the back of his mind for the time being.

 

For a while on their journey, their relationship returned to it's old ways as if they were back wandering around a new area on Midgard. Thomas began to get excited by all the new sights of the other realms and Loki just watched on in amusement. The excitement was a bit contagious, even with the planning working in the back of the trickster's mind.

The walk through the Svartalfheim was not a path he was eager to take but it would be quicker than any other option. From an old alliance, there was a direct path from there to Asgard. It turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. While the dark elves were understandably wary of Loki's intentions, they were eager to explain their ways to a being they thought held nothing more than innocence curiosity for their abilities and culture. The god was just fine with this. He made some enemies among the dark elves in his past, but they were less keen to punish him for his trespasses with the presences of his supposedly ignorant companion.

Loki could definitely give Thomas credit for his acting ability. It proved more useful than he ever thought possible.

Now they were heading back to Asgard. Only one more path on the route and they would be back in Odin's court. Even with the fear of what Odin would do sitting in their minds, the two could look forward to returning to a realm more like home.

Loki watched intently as Thomas bit into an apple, of which he looked on suspiciously at first. The god knew Midgard had knowledge of Idunn's Apples. It would be enough to make him difficult to kill for just long enough. It wasn't until Loki promised Thomas he would not lose his mortality. It would only be used to act as a shield. There would be no quick execution and it would hopefully give them enough time to convince the All-Father to keep him alive.

As soon as the apple was nothing but core, Loki smiled. “You will be safe no matter what now.”

Tom chuckled and leaned against his companion. “So I've heard. Are we ready to face the music?”

Loki nodded and took a hold of Tom's hand before heading into the next realm.

They were greeted with a biting winter air and a dark, starless sky. Jagged mountains of ice surrounded and towered over the land before them. This wasn't right. They should be back home. But this was dangerous. These people wouldn't be as lenient on him and possibly take out their frustrations on Thomas just to see him squirm.

He wasn't particularly favored by the Frost Giants of Jotunheim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't have them wander around the Nine and resist detouring the route to Jotunheim.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki took a small step back as soon as he realized where they were. This was definitely the usual route, which means they should be standing right before a very confused Heimdall. But that wasn't the case.

If they turned around, they would be forced to go find another way and Loki couldn't trust the other paths were left untampered. He clenched his jaw and swallowed. What would they do?

“Loki?”

The god tensed briefly as he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts and forced to acknowledge the presence of his companion. He gritted his teeth; Thomas had that worried expression again. He ripped his eyes away and to the land before them. “This is merely a small misstep. We are not far now.” Hopefully, they didn't run into the less than friendly inhabitants of this world. “Stay by my side, Thomas.”

He let out a small laugh and glanced around the ice canyon, none of which looked very forgiving. “No argument there...”

They walked for a while with little interruption, only the chill of the wind and the gentle touch of snow on their faces. Thanks to Nilfheim's environment, the wintery Jotunheim felt like spring by comparison. Tom still kept the cloak tight around his shoulders to keep out the biting wind. While he knew the realm wouldn't kill him, he would rather keep comfortable as it tried.

Loki's eyes surveyed the canyons in search of any movements in the dark. He wished he could say the anger of these people ended at the assassination of their king, but it didn't. He's killed more than a few, tricked even more than that, and caused many to go wrongly accused for his actions.

This would all flow back to their new king. The trickster was sure his blood brother wasn't particularly happy to hear the name of the outcast constantly coming back to him for another theft, or murder, or what-have-you. The mistake his predecessor fathered then failed to kill was now his problem. And he wouldn't go away.

If this were any other circumstance, the thought would make Loki chuckle. But without being at top form and with someone even less prepared at his side, he wasn't willing to push it and laugh in the face of the king.

He would save that for a later visit.

The echo of cracking ice made the two freeze. Tom looked behind them where he saw a shadowy figure stalking closer. “Uh... Loki?”

“Yes, I see him.” He turned and saw two more jump out from their hiding and blocking their path. “Unfortunately, he is not alone.”

Tom followed his glance and felt a familiar panic well up in his chest. “What do we do?”

Loki pursed his lips and let his fingers dance along the small blades on his hip. “As soon as there is an opening, we run.” Hopefully, this wasn't anyone with a specific grudge.

“Hello, _Brother_.” The word was spat like poison on his tongue as the king himself approached.

Well, Shit. “Leave us be, Bỳleistr. We wish to only pass through. Do not make me bring harm to you and your men.”

Bỳleistr let out a booming laugh. “You are of no threat to _us_ , Liesmith. We are aware of your position and how your little pet here,” he gesture to Tom, “holds anything possible of true damage. The All-Father truly gave us a gift on this day.”

Loki bit back the urge to mock them on their outdated information and instead just snarled as the last statement hit him. “What do you imply?”

The frost giant smirked. “Need I say more?”

One of Bỳleistr's men chuckled darkly. Loki didn't need them to say anything else. He already knew the answer to his question. This, from the very beginning, was a trap. Set up by the All-Father himself. Anger flared in his heart and nearly took over his body. The soft touch on his arm did little to calm his rage.

It wasn't just the trickster who received the painful end of this deal. Thomas was treated as nothing more than bait.

“Loki.”

The call of his name from the innocent voice was what pushed the god over the edge and made him see red. He would not let this trap succeed. He would return to Asgard. With Thomas in one piece and at his side.

When he did, there would be Hell to pay.

Tom hardly saw Loki move before one of the two frost giants screamed in pain and fell to the ground, unmoving. His companion turned quickly to grab hold of the little god, but found his hand went through him.

He didn't have much time to acknowledge it before Loki stabbed right into the side of his neck and pulled the blade along his flesh.

He screamed and fought to get the trickster off him as blood covered both of them. He didn't last much longer before he fell as well.

Loki stood, feet planted firmly on the ground. He turned, expression nothing more than a void covered in blood. His eyes were nearly black with hardly a sliver of green at the edges of the pupil. All of this told Tom something he already suspected.

Loki was too far gone to listen to anything he would say.

There was a slow clap from Bỳleistr and for a moment, the midgardian wondered if he had a death wish, or he simply didn't understand. “Impressive, Trickster.”

Loki said nothing. He walked passed Tom as if he weren't there, ignoring the frightened look he received. His eyes were only on the king now.

He charged.

 

Thor hated waiting. He hated suffering through a time where he couldn't help. He didn't want to sit by idly as everyone around him knew more about the events. Or at the very least, had more to do that seemed like progress.

But he's done all he could in the way of progress. Now all he could do was sit by and grow cobwebs as he waited for Loki to return. Or until he knew the other's location. He could laugh; no one could give him that information and the people who could held it tight in their minds. He wondered how many times he could glare at his father before the king finally turned and divulged some information. He entertained the idea of Odin turning and telling him exactly where he could find Loki, if Thomas was with him, if they were in danger, and anything else he might need to know in this search.

Wishful thinking did nothing for him. Only made him yearn to begin his search all the more.

His finger tapped rapidly on Mjölnir's head. It wasn't until Sif cleared her throat and nudged him that he even realized he was doing it.

How long had that sound echoed in the court before Sif finally stopped him?

This waiting was driving him mad.

There was a soft glow from the hammer's hilt and suddenly a simple name stabbed into Thor's mind like a snake's bite.

Jotunheim.

As the thought crossed his mind, Thor wasted no time. Never had he been so certain of something. This is where he would find them.

 

By the time the rage began to calm and Loki's mind unclouded, he was covered in bruises and cuts, with an equally beaten Bỳleistr holding him tight to the side of the canyon. His skin changed to his jotun form, mouth open in a gasp as the large hand tightened its grip. His ribs screamed, lungs being crushed at the unrelenting grip.

“This is your finale, Trickster. What's wrong? No more lies to spout? No final words to your king and your pet?! How-” He was interrupted by a knife flying up and hitting the corner of his eye. He screamed and let go, letting Loki drop to the ground with a grunt while he handled the tiny blade.

Tom was so glad that landed. He didn't know if he could do that again. He positioned himself between Loki and Bỳleistr and glared as darkly as possible. “Get away.”

The king sneered and stalked closer. “You should have stayed in your corner, Slave.”

He gripped the second knife in his hand and growled. “I mean it. Back off.”

“And what will you do? You have no power here! You see what I do to the liesmith and yet you dare stand and threaten me?! I, who rule this realm!” He stepped closer still, an ice spear forming in his hand. “I, who will own-”

“I said get _back_!” The words torn from Tom's throat in a demanding roar. It was the last thing said before there was a rapid surge and a blinding light from the host's chest. Loki cried out as magic was torn from his body and forced into a large, rapidly expanding dome. Elements mixed and forced from the Midgardian actor to the Jotun king. His tough skin gave way under the fire and burned his flesh until nothing but black charred muscle remained. The bright light blinded him and burned his retinas. It was as if he were suddenly launched into the sun itself.

Bỳleistr shrieked in pain and collapsed broken in the snow. His body twitched.

The remaining light returned to its caster. Tom stared at his hands as the glow faded, his body shaking as only one question came to mind.

“What just happened?”

“I... haven't the slightest.”

He looked at his companion. Loki sat against the ice and made no attempt to move, eyes wide and mouth agape as he tried to think of a reason for the burst. He knew he had an expression to match. But they couldn't spend too much time wondering where the surge came from. There would be plenty of time for that on the way to figure this out later. “We should get going, right? Before someone else comes and finds us?”

“Yes.” Loki just continued to stare for a moment then added as calmly as possible. “I cannot move.”

Tom's look changed to concern. “Did something break in the fight?”

“No. I am completely drained. I hardly know why I am still aware of my surroundings. But my body...”

“Should I carry you then?”

Loki snorted. “If you can lift me, then by all means.”

Tom didn't waste any time wondering what Loki meant by that. The sooner they could get out of here the better. With the king sitting only meters away, it would only be a matter of time before someone came to find him. He moved in and carefully tried to lift the god.

He didn't budge.

Tom frowned and tried again. This time throwing a bit more strength into it. Sure he wasn't from Asgard, but he wasn't weak by any means.

Loki stayed put. It was like he was trying to lift a boulder. The god looked at Tom flatly. “As adorable as this is, please cease before you hurt yourself. Without the aid of magic, I weigh over two hundred kilograms.”

Tom panted and fell on his butt next to Loki, finally giving up. “Why did you let me try?”

The god smirked. “Perhaps you were hiding an amazing feat of strength. And, as I said, it was adorable to watch you make the attempt.”

“So, we just wait until you regain your strength?”

“Mhm.”

Tom pursed his lips and thought about that for a moment. They were sitting ducks. Hopefully, nothing would come and try to mess with them. The mortal wasn't sure he could do that light thing again. Especially being that he had no idea how he did it in the first place.

Then something Loki said hit him. “Adorable? Really?”

“Like watching a pup climb a flight of stairs.”

Tom couldn't help but laugh at the comparison.

The god smiled at the sound. Soft and light; it felt like eons since it's sounded so carefree. Loki didn't realize how much he missed that laugh.

The humored sound slowly fell away and the two just sat there in silence. A small amount of time past and it started to snow. At a glance, Loki could tell Thomas was far from relaxed. His eyes surveyed the area for shadows looking for a fight. Even though there was little he could actively command in their current fate, he would still do his best to protect.

The god smiled at the back of his vessel's head. Just like a pup.

He snapped out of it when Thomas suddenly moved. And through the falling snow, he saw something move.

He jumped to his feet and glared at the shadow, body tense and in position to block Loki from the other's sight. He brought up a knife threateningly and put on a brave face as he called out. “Stay there! Not a step closer!”

The form stopped as commanded, which was confusing all on its own. But either the newcomer was further away than he first thought, or it wasn't another frost giant. It seemed to look around briefly before calling out in a deep booming voice. “Thomas?”

Tom relaxed only a fraction when the voice clicked in his head. “Oh, thank God!”

The form broke out into a run and in no time, there stood Thor, face lit up in relief. Without any hesitation, Thor wrapped his arms around Tom and hugged him tight, lifting him off the ground in the process. “You live! Thank the Nine.”

“Some gratitude to me would be appreciated as well, thank you.”

The thunderer looked over to Loki, who still sat on the ground and made no attempt to get up. Thor laughed and put Tom down to walk over to the trickster. “Of course. How could I ever forget you?” Thor offered a hand to help his brother to his feet.

Loki just stared at it and tried hard to think of a way to say this without losing what dignity he still had.

“He can't stand yet...”

Well, there went that plan. Loki glared at his lighter half. “Thank you, Thomas.”

Tom covered his mouth. The words just burst from him before he had a chance to thing about Loki's reaction. “I'm sorry.”

Thor didn't seem at all effected. “Then I will carry you.”

“I would rather you didn't.”

But the larger god was already moving in. “Nonsense! If you cannot walk, then how else will you get out of here?”

“I will not be treated as some damsel.” He gasped as he was lifted anyway. Loki glared at Thor. “Unhand me!”

“Not to worry, Loki.” Thor said dryly and started to walk on as the slim god put up what little fight he could. “No one would ever accuse you of being some mere 'damsel'.”

“Do you mock me?!”

Tom snorted as he attempted to hold back a laugh.

“Mouth shut, Thomas!”

“I didn't say a word.”

“Calm, Brother. We will return to Asgard and finally put an end to this. Save your anger for then.”

Loki blinked and stared at Thor for a moment. It wasn't like the headstrong warrior to simply curb his anger. Especially not when Mjölnir was at his side and he was surrounded by objects in which he could easily take out his frustration.

Thor and Thomas walked as Loki thought about this. He felt the warmth of Thor's hands on his back and at his knees and the tingle of magical energy at their tips. Weak and clumsy on its own, but as it did in the body of his Vessel, what power still remained in Loki dragged it Thor's and devoured it. His strength was returning.

He smirked to himself. So Thor was being sneaky again, with his own plans on this entire event. Perhaps he truly was a bad influence to the future king of Asgard.

Because Thor didn't know the path Loki would take to sneak in and out of realms, he headed to the main portal where Heimdall could undoubtedly see them all. It was a bit longer, giving the younger god a little more time to recover.

By the time they got to the location, Loki could stand on his own. He could still feel the enticing pull of exhaustion as it tried to bring him to his knees, but he resisted and leaned against his companions.

He carefully leaned against Thomas as they were pulled to Asgard. He glanced at the other to make sure he was light enough to handle, but there was never even the slightest show of discomfort. He merely looked forward as he tried to prepare himself for whatever greeted them in Odin's realm.

As soon as they got there, the trickster's leaning post was ripped out of his grip.


	21. Chapter 21

“No!” Loki reached out and tried to grab for Thomas only to be blocked by a line of the All-Father's guards. “Release him!”

Odin stepped up and glanced at the Midgardian. “I informed you what would happen if you were to receive help, yes?”

Tom swallowed and turned to the All-Father, his heart filling with nothing but dread at whatever punishment the man planned. “Odin, please...”

He looked as Thor and his little group fought to get closer to them. The king just watched calmly. “Look how they fight. All to be sure you stay alive. Strange.”

Tom's heart sank. Maybe he was better left in Nilfheim and taken in by Hel.

Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three fought with the men and tried hard to keep from bringing any to death. They only wanted to keep them out of the way before Loki settled for the idea of blowing them all to dust. And with Thomas near the All-Father, there was no doubt that would become a primary option

The eventually served as enough of a distraction and the lithe god weaved his way through the bodies until he broke free. Loki glared at the All-Father darkly. He still didn't have enough strength to summon magic, but that would be alright. It was better if this was in a language he would understand. He stormed up, reared back and punched Odin right in the jaw.

Everyone froze as the normally unused fist landed on the old warrior. The sound seemed to echo as all eyes turned to the two.

The king didn't dodge. He didn't block. He stood by and took the hit. His head snapped to the side and his body moved slightly by the blow, but he didn't retaliate.

“A trap?!” Loki took the opportunity to hit him again. He quite liked the feeling. “Is it not enough that you banish me?! Leave me to _fall_ for a mortal only to then take him away from me and put him to death?! You have to be sure you do away with us both in Jotunheim?!”

A deathly silence came over all except Loki. They all stared at the trickster in surprise. All except Odin, who continued to keep a calm and collected expression.

“Why do you continue this?! You mock me with your silence?! Speak!”

It was then Odin seemed to have enough of this outburst. It took no more than a swipe of the hand to send Loki to the ground. But the trickster wasn't going to stay. He glared at the All-father and jumped back up, this time he would leave a wound not so easily healed.

The pale hand fell to the whip still on his belt. In a flash, he had moved to strike. Odin moved as well and successfully got it wrapped around his arm before it could truly do any damage. Tom caught a glance of silver and realized where this would eventually end. “Stop!”

With the cry, Thor finally came to his senses and grabbed hold of Loki before he could do any more damage. The smaller god howled in protest and struggled in his grip, the knife dropping from his grip and out of his reach.

Tom was at his side the next instant. “Loki. Darling...” Warm hands ran across the trickster's cheeks. “This isn't worth it.”

The god leaned into the touch and calmed a fraction. The scowl faded when his gaze turned to Tom's. “But it is, Thomas. More than you could ever know...”

The lighter half sighed, his eyes softening as he leaned his forehead against the god's. “You'll be punished for this.”

He let out a soft, mirthless laugh. “What could he possibly do to me now that hasn't been done before?”

Someone cleared his throat and Tom turned to see Odin still standing there, waiting patiently. The actor backed up, eyeing the All-Father warily.

Odin stayed right where he was, ignoring the markings on his face from his adopted son's fists. He would not swing back no matter how much his body itched for the battle, for the language meant something different to Loki. The returning strike wasn't about respect in the eyes of the trickster, it was about power. And while he himself couldn't understand, the All-Father could find peace in the knowledge there was one among them that would.

“His life will cost you to stay the way you are. No more strength or abilities will be granted to you as long as he lives. Can you handle existing like this?”

“Yes!” There was no hesitation in his words. His fingers gripped Thor's arm tightly. “If I must, then so be it!”

“His existence will stay on Midgard, as it is his birth realm. Knowing this, will you cease your attempts at its annihilation?”

There was only a slight pause before Odin was given his answer. “Yes.” The word was snarled as Loki's patience began to wear thin. He glared as he added. “If that is still not enough, know this. If he is to die at your hands, there will be _no_ realm safe from my wrath. I will be sure all you hold dear will fall to ruin before I take your life with my own hands.”

If the words weren't enough to convince everyone what he said was true, the glare on his face told it all.

The silence continued to settle over everyone now. The guards looked back in forth from their king to the trickster. The warriors lowered their weapons as they caught everything that was said. Thor shifted uneasily at the words, disturbed by them. Silently, he wondered if this would all result in another banishment. He was starting to get tired of pulling Loki back from exile.

Tom was still trying to process everything from the threats to the confession. He hardly registered the hand on his shoulder and the warning growl in the background. Odin smiled softly at him. “Well, it seems you will continue to live. So long as Loki behaves himself.”

“There is no possible way for anyone to hate you more than I do right now.”

“Noted.”

Carefully, Thor unwrapped his arms and slowly released Loki. He kept an eye on him, ready to pull him back if he tried to assault the king again.

But he didn't. Instead, he grabbed hold of Tom's wrist and pulled the vessel away from Odin and into his own possessive embrace. He still glared at the All-Father. Tom blinked as his head slammed into Loki's chest and the thin arms secured around him.

Thor let out a soft chuckle. Odin smirked. Sif and her fellow warriors watched in confusion. The guards had already lost interest as soon as they understood Loki would no longer be attacking anyone.

From his place in Loki's arms, Tom could hear Odin speak. “To compensate for your arduous journey, we can offer you a place to bathe and rest before sending you home.”

Reluctantly, he pulled away and nodded to the king with a soft smile. “Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you.” He knew he carried a scent from just about every realm which then mixed into his skin as a concoction of unpleasant scents. It would be nice to get the smell out.

 

By the time he was done washing up, there was another feast. He knew there was no point in being surprised. The Aesir looked for any excuse to eat their fill and drink themselves silly. Even if the only possible thing to celebrate was Loki's return, they would use it.

The trickster noticed as soon as he walked in, but his attention was pulled away by Thor's retelling of some tale he couldn't quite hear.

Tom didn't have much time to wonder about it before a large presence stopped right by him. “You have done well, Hiddleston.”

Tom laughed softly under his breath. “You give me too much credit.”

Odin smiled softly. “If you insist.”

The two watched in silence as Thor told his story enthusiastically and Loki would occasionally roll his eyes and correct the thunderer. It didn't take much to know the trickster watched them out of the corner of his eye.

Tom spoke up again. “I have a question, if you don't mind.”

“As expected.”

“You plan to send me home, right?” He waited for a short nod from the king to continue. “But I'm still apart of Loki. What will happen when I finally...?”

“You have developed quite well on your own and he trusts you. When your time finally comes, I hope there will be enough humanity within you to pass onto him. If this is the case, then Midgard will be safe from him permanently.”

Tom pursed his lips and couldn't help but wonder something else. “What if we didn't get along?”

Odin let out a soft laugh under his breath. “A strange concept. 'What if.' Does it truly matter when it did not happen in such a way?”

The mortal shrugged and gave the king a soft smile. “It's something to think about.”

“You truly are an odd one. It is no surprise he chose to awaken in your lifetime.”

The smile faded slowly as the words processed. By the time he turned to ask what Odin meant, the king decided that was enough talk and walked away. He turned and looked back at Loki where the trickster smiled and spoke to his adopted mother.

What good did it do to question this now? The worst was behind them.

Hopefully.

 

“Under normal circumstances, you would be sent back home directly. However, someone made a request to know when you return after discovering my duplicate.”

Tom pursed his lips and glanced at Loki as they headed out of his chambers. “Chris?”

“Indeed. He is much more observant than I thought. But no matter. At least you won't be left to your own devices when you land.”

His gut tightened at the words as everything finally hit him. Loki would be staying here on Asgard. For the first time, he would be without the trickster.

The god noticed the other's expression and frowned. “Why so crestfallen, Thomas?”

Tom looked at Loki before shrugging and forcing a tight smile. “It's simple really. I've never been without you. Then I get to know you when you were tied to my hip. And now...”

He didn't need to say the next few words. Loki smiled and straightened Tom's tunic with a sigh. “Silly, sentimental creature. This is not goodbye.” He stared into the other's eyes, his own hardly concealing a bit of sadness with a small spark of humor. “Do you honestly believe you can survive the rest of your life without my guidance?”

Tom laughed softly. “I guess you're right. I do owe you quite a bit, don't I?”

“To put it mildly, yes. But the details of my repayment shall wait for another day.”

“Oh, of course!” He looked down at the hands still fiddling with his clothing and smiled. “I'm pretty sure this is as straight as it can be.” He winced when one of those hands moved and grabbed hold of his hair. His head was forced back to look back up and in an instant, Loki had him liplocked.

The hand slowly let go when Tom's own moved up and cradled the god's head, thumb calmly stroking the pale cheek. Instead, it sank down the other's side to find its way under the cloth.

Tom could tell where this was going and as much as he wanted to continue, he knew they couldn't. He pulled back and broke the kiss. “Everyone's waiting for us.”

Curse the mortal and his inability to forget about the others! Loki huffed and pulled back, his hand returning to where he began pulling at the tunic and straightening it out. “Yes, they are...”

Tom offered the trickster a smile as they headed through the halls and out of the palace.

This ceremony was not as extravagant as the one in place for Loki's punishment. It was only the king and queen, the four warriors, and Thor.

Frigga was the first to greet them with a tight smile. She ignored the whipped look on her husband's face as she walked up and pulled Tom into her arms. “Such a brave young man you are! To wander that realm and not be driven to end it yourself.” She glared at Odin. “A punishment most undeserving!”

The All-Father cleared his throat and refused to look her in the eye.

Tom pulled back from her arms carefully and offered a smile. “It was nothing, really.”

“Oh, dear. It was everything!” She turned and smiled at Loki. “And you, Loki, To charge forth without any thought to your wellbeing.”

“Mother, really-”

“Oh shush! Both of you.” Frigga looked at the two, the smile never lost. “I raised you right.”

Thor cleared his throat. “Mother, we must send Thomas home now.”

“Oh, of course! I do not stand in your way.”

Odin stepped up and nodded to Heimdall. “Send him to be with Christopher Hemsworth.”

“Wait.” Tom looked at them with a thought as the gatekeeper prepared to send him back to Midgard. “What if he's with his family?”

“Not to worry, Thomas.” Thor said softly. “We made sure he would be alone. There will be no need to explain your sudden appearance.”

Tom didn't know if that made him feel any better but he had little room to argue. He turned to Loki and caught a brief glimpse of sadness in his eyes. He didn't have time to think much of it when he felt a rough pull and the sensation of falling. This all ended when he landed with a loud splash.

It took a second to for Tom to register he was underwater. He let out a breath in a short panic then immediately swam up. As soon as he broke the surface, he sucked in a breath. Some warning would've been nice.

“Tom?!”

The Brit looked to the source of the voice to see Chris paddling over to him from the top of his surfboard. Well, he _was_ alone. They just didn't specify where.

“Jeez, are you okay, man?” He reached out and pulled his friend closer. Immediately, Tom had his arms around the board. He frowned. “This isn't what I meant when I said 'let me know if something happens!'”

Tom chuckled breathlessly. “What can I say? Everyone on Asgard has a strange sense of humor.”

 

While everyone else went on about their business, Thor and Loki stood by and waited for Heimdall to announce the two were reunited. The younger god kept his eyes off in space and wondered how long it would take for this longing to follow to finally cease. He was back in Asgard; he should be estactic! And yet, some part of him wanted to be back on Midgard. Where thin arms could reach and wrap around him as if they had the ability to keep him in place. Where emotions were expressed freely from lips and eyes much too kind.

By Odin's beard, he really was getting soft!

Heimdall's voice broke through his thoughts, his eyes like stars stayed perfectly in place. “Thomas landed in the waters off the coast and is now within Christopher's care.”

Thor turned to the trickster. “Would it not have been better to land him on the shore rather than in the water?”

“Hemsworth wanted to know the moment Thomas returned. What better way to show it than sending him directly to him?”

The thunderer chuckled. “I am glad you have returned, brother. Now that you are redeemed, we can begin fresh.”

The trickster scoffed and smiled at the older prince. “Now, Thor. You believe there will be nothing more than calm times from here on?” He patted him on the cheek and smiled in amusement. “So naïve.”

Thor watched as Loki sauntered away, a nervous feeling running through his body. It was eerily similar to any time he knew the younger god was scheming. “Loki... Wh-what do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, Dearest Brother!” The words came out in song as the supposedly redeemed villain kept walking.

“Loki, I mean it! You are not planning something, are you? I would rather not follow you in attempt to pull you from exile again. Loki? Loki!”

 

The effects of his loss wouldn't take full effect until Tom arrived back home. He spent a day to describe his adventures to his friend and they discussed anything missed before the Brit decided any longer would be an imposition. Chris put up a small argument, but didn't fight him on his decision to return home. He could only imagine the other man to be homesick, after all.

But then Tom stepped foot into his flat. The clone had left, probably disappearing the moment he landed in the water. It would be difficult to explain if people caught a glimpse of both and someone realized Tom was in two places at once. But he almost wished he would stay, but how long could the double continue on before Tom was forced to come face to face with the truth.

Loki was no longer here.

The empty feeling sat inside his chest and he knew somewhere within his subconscious was a torn pod in a cave as the only remains of Loki's presence.

No, that wasn't true. He was still here. He was still another part of Loki. And he still had the chance to help the god. If all his humanity would fuse with the darker half in his death, then he should do what he could. Not only to help the trickster, but to help the planet itself and make it stronger.

He grabbed his laptop and went to the UNICEF webpage. He didn't know how long he would be here, but he knew he would still have time to do something worthwhile.

He was given a gift in this chance. He wouldn't squander it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last part up before the end of the week, but this story has pretty much reached its conclusion.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine and to everyone who left a comment/kudos/bookmark or will in the future, I thank you. You really have no idea how much it means to me! <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: I don't claim to know what happens in the next few movies. The small details of the future are fabricated because my psychic abilities have been lacking lately. That is all.

 

_Five Years Later_

 

There was no sign of Loki since the day Tom left Asgard. And that was fine. At least he knew the god was safe from harm and possibly even behaving himself. He had a feeling he would know otherwise.

But the memories were beginning to fade. Like an old favorite book, Tom would often indulge in the times he spent with the trickster when he had the time. But the thoughts were growing stale from overuse, details were fading and losing their magic. In the end, he felt that emptiness only increase and become a deeper hole in his chest.

While Loki said it wasn't a goodbye, it certainly felt like one.

He tried to replace Loki on several occasions; from throwing himself head first into work of both charity and acting to romantic relationships that always ended in comparisons and expectations much too high. His partners would usually be quick to discover his heart wasn't in it and they would go their separate ways.

It never took long before he was back in those thoughts of the god in his clothes. And now, the last thing that kept Loki truly alive was coming to an end.

The contract with Marvel was done. Loki would be pulled from the spotlight and replaced by his co-conspiritor: Victor von Doom.

No hard feelings were met, of course. This was the way the business worked. No matter how close he got with his co-stars, one villain would eventually have to be moved aside when he's run his course. He was free to move on to other big projects. More opportunities opened, with the prospect of more work in science fiction. All of the characters were complex and interesting. But they would never be Loki. It meant much more than just the job. Now, not only did he lose the real Loki, but the comic book villain based off him as well.

He tried not to think about it. Especially at this moment, while in public. It never did anyone any good being depressed at an After Party.

Old friends tried to snap him out of it when they saw his smile becoming more and more forced. Chris talked to him about it only to have Tom shrug it off as if it were nothing. Even after knowing everything that happened, Chris was only an outsider with a life and a family of his own. He's done all he could and Tom would not burden his friend with these problems.

“Lovely little party, wouldn't you say?”

His head snapped around where a blond woman in a modest black dress sat. She was someone who could clearly blend into the furniture. While she was attractive, she did nothing to bring attention to her as some of the other no named actors. What little make up she used seemed to be out of more habit than for show, her hair covered her shoulders and thick glasses took to cover her eyes. To everyone else, she gave off signals of indifference and they were read well.

Yet with those simple words, they were in a conversation. Throwing back and forth ideals and stories, jokes and inner workings of the entertainment industry. He spent hours talking and laughing like he hadn't in years. She was a new actress staying in a hotel only a block down. Her objective tonight was to seek out a few connections and possible get her foot in the door of more mainstream movies.

She was smart and well read, yet had a very odd sense of humor. The comparison immediately began in his head, but something was off. There was something about this woman he couldn't put his finger on, a pull to her that made him wonder if that's why she spoke to him in the fist place. He wouldn't voice his concern. Best to not look completely mad to the woman he just met.

She eventually cleared her throat and looked at the time. “I would love to stay and chat more, but I'm afraid I have to catch an early flight tomorrow. It was nice to meet you. Tom.”

“Oh? Where to?” He paused and wondered if that came out a bit rude. “If you don't mind me asking, of course.”

There was a pause much too long. She looked away and pursed her lip. “Latveria.”

He waited for her to smile and give away that it was obviously a joke. But she didn't. “Oh really?” Tom nearly laughed. He would play along. “Is that your home?”

“Yes, in fact. I live there with my husband.”

And now she was married. “Ah ha. Does he also happen to be the dictator?”

“Oh no, he's in no position of power! Just a lowly foreigner, like I. We moved there after,” she titled her head and squinted as if in thought, “the war.”

“Of course.” A soft chuckle came from his lip. “Let me at least walk you there.”

She smiled. “Quite the gentleman, aren't we?”

They continued to talk all the way before stopping before a door. Once again, they said good night and she walked in. Slowly, the door shut behind her and all the doubt took over to the more realistic of his conclusions.

There was nothing there. All imagined pulls to entertain the idle mind.

Tom was barely turned before the door opened again and he was dragged in by his jacket. Seconds later, her lips were on his and a familiar flavor graced his tongue.

He smirked against the other's mouth as blond hair turned black. She grew slightly taller, her soft body lost its curves as the dress faded to black and green leather armor. “Was all of this actually necessary?”

“What would be the fun in simply dragging you away from the party?” Loki pulled at the tie and tossed it to the floor before working on his jacket. “I had you fooled for much too long.”

“Until you said you were going to Latveria. You couldn't think of any other place?”

“If I did, I would be up here and you would still be at that bar, pining.” He unbuttoned his shirt and slowly peeled it away, nipping at the other's collarbone as it was exposed to him.

“I've missed you.”

The little bites stopped and slowly Loki pulled back and looked up at Tom. He swallowed and opened his mouth as the words worked themselves from his lips. “I... missed you... as well.” It was hard, admitting this much weakness even now. But he did. And while he knew Tom would never use this against him, he still didn't like the vulnerablility.

“Really?” There was hope and excitement in Tom's voice. It was hard to believe that, after everything this man has seen, he could still keep a rather innocent demeanor.

Loki growled and glared at the floor. “I will not repeat myself, Thomas. I've already said the words you wish to hear. I would not be here before you if it were a lie. It is for you to decide their weight. Not mine.”

He knew the moment Tom accepted his words as truth. The kiss returned and those hands found their way into Loki's clothing. The god took a step back toward the bed. His host followed.

Among the passion and the highs, the mortal returned to a state of bliss he thought he would never achieve again. In that state, he didn't think to ask the question that came blindingly obvious in the afterglow. While he laid panting, sated, and sore, his voice finally found its ability to speak. “Why are you here?”

Loki's head popped up and for a brief moment, the god looked completely insulted.

“Not that I'm complaining!” Tom was quick to defuse Loki's temper. “It all just seems so... sudden.”

The trickster laughed softly and ran a finger over a fresh bitemark on the fair shoulder. “A sentimental imbecile I know once said he felt a tremendous loss when he awoke to find himself alone.”

Tom laughed softly.

“And as I awoke the other morning, even with a much _larger_ imbecile in my bed, I finally understood what he meant.” He stared off. “A loss, like a void in my very being that no one could possibly hope to fill...”

The actor smiled sadly. “This isn't going away, is it?”

“No. But neither am I.” Loki climbed on top of Tom and straddled the human. He leaned down and smirked. “Not really.” Another kiss told Tom everything he already knew.

And the hand travelling south erased any of the remaining doubt. He sighed against the lips and pulled back. “Another round? What will you do when I become too frail for this?”

“'Become'?” He smirked at the dry look he received. “I will be sure you are the happiest old man in the hospital for your shattered hips.”

“How thoughtful.”

“Do try to keep up in the mean time.”

Tom chuckled under his breath. “Yes, your Majesty.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I like to think it wraps everything up all pretty and nice. I debated on the ways to end this all the way through the beginning and up until a few days ago. But, Bats and Snakecharmed79 were the final push I needed to not be cruel to this ending. (There was another ending idea that was really more bittersweet. I might post it as a oneshot.)  
> Once again, I thank you all for your support and hopefully I'll see ya around in the other stories on here! <3 Much love to you all!


End file.
